The Price of the Stars
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Annabeth is her brilliant self and also a talented musican. Piper, her closest friend convinces her to join her already successful band on her first world tour. Finally Piper is forced to higher a bodyguard for her best the same time a young Seal is leaving active duty to find out what civilian life has to offer and gets hired by a private security firm. Summary sucks. :(
1. First job

**Chapter 1: First job**

**Okay. This chapter is me fooling around. I miss the Percabeth and am not sure how to continue my running stories so I wrote this. Enjoy.**

**Annabeth Chase: Is 23 years old and a scientist at the MIT. She she is extremely intelligent and her private hobbies are playing the flute and piano and she is also an enthusiast when it comes to Hellenic architecture. She has golden blond hair and ice gray silver eyes. She is slim built and Athletic and her features are elegant and beautiful. She is fierce, strong, independent and extremely smart but has dyslexia and ADHD. She is a declared Atheist. Her close friend is Piper Mclean. She and Piper grew up as close as sisters.**

**Piper Mclean: Mclean is a 23 year old, Native American music star. She lives together with her close friend Annabeth Chase. She is already one of the world's most popular music stars in the world and her popularity quickly grew thanks to her father Tristan McLean who happens to be a popular movie star. She lives with her friend Annabeth Chase in Hollywood and her bodyguard Jason Grace. She officially follows her tribe's mythology but she only knows how much of it she believes.**

**Percy Jackson: Is 26 years old. He and his best Sophie Mcking joined the US marines as soon as they left high-school when they were 18. After one and a half years and their first combat deployment they applied to the Seals and with some complications Sophie also managed to try out. Both aced in Seal tryouts and before their twenty first birthdays both graduated as members of the Seal command. Percy Jackson is seen as one of the best the Seals have ever brought forward. Adores his half sister Chloe. Is a Christian but not to into it.**

**Chloe Bofis: Is the daughter of Sally and Paul Bofis. She has Sandy Blond hair and blue eyes. However she resembles her mother in every other way. Has dyslexia and ADHD and like her brother sees school as a time to catch up on sleep. She is a Piper Mclean fan.**

**Sally Bofis: Former Sally Jackson. 47 years old. Is married to Paul Bofis, Percy's former English teacher. Mother to Chloe and Percy. Is kind, friendly.**

**Sophie Mcking: Is 26 year old. Same career as Percy but he is her team leader. Quite pretty. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Team sniper.**

Annabeth pov.

"Come on Annabeth. It won't be that bad. I have one too." I glared at Piper. "This is your fault. You made me go on that tour with you. And now I'm stuck with a bodyguard?" I growled back at my friend. Piper gave me a tired look. "Don't be so stubborn Annabeth. You enjoyed making music with me and you got a chance to make money with your hobby." I glared at her. My good friend knew quite well that even though I have been playing the flute passionately for many years and also did not do too bad on the piano and with classic ballet I also needed some time to address the minor issue of my future career - becoming a theoretical physicist.

Piper was a singer who with her father's help had become one of the most famous performing artists in the world within two years. Her father was a rather popular movie star bye the way. Piper and I pretty much grew up together and after one year of flattering and a nonstop bombardment with requests I had agreed to accompany her and her band on their first world tour. Now I was not only seen as part of the band but also shared Piper's popularity. Her fans expected me to turn up together with her for all her future tours and concerts. In other words they were also my fans which surprised me. I had not expected that the girl with the flute would be so popular when combined with pop music. The actual problem was that I seemed to have my first stalker and my fan mail wasn't only filled with kind words either.

Piper was already used to the stalker problem and her father had hired a bodyguard named Jason to shadow her in her every day life. He was quite nice and good looking which Piper was very aware of and I had the suspicion that they liked each other. "The guy is only watching me and making pictures. Apparently there is no difference between him and the paparazzi." Fully aware of how naive I sounded I snapped at her: "And what about the letters from lots of people filled with strange and spooky things." I rolled my eyes not wanting to admit defeat. "I need to study." I finally stated and pulled out a book about particle physics. Piper smiled patiently "Knowing that you would come to your senses my father has already arranged a meeting this evening with our private security firm."

I was furious. How could she do this to me? Suspecting that I had already lost I half-heartedly pointed out: "I can't come. I have dinner with my family." Piper smiled sweetly. "Your father has already been informed and agrees that this has priority." I groaned and dropped backwards down on the couch. "It's happening Annabeth. You were already swarmed by fans and paparazzi more then once and even nearly had your cloths torn off by the masses last week. If the police hadn't saved your stubborn behind you would have ended up in huge trouble." I glared at her. Sadly she seemed utterly unimpressed. "Do I have to?" I whined. Piper nodded. "Yes you do. We are leaving in one hour." She declared. I groaned. "You suck Piper." She smirked. "I love you too Annabeth."

And so one hour later Piper and I were on our way into Los Angeles to the security firm's office.

.-.-.-. line breaker.-.-.-.-.

We headed into the office buildings lobby and approached the security desk. "Hello, we have an appointment with Mr Ares." The young woman sitting behind the desk looked up from her magazine with annoyance written across her face. "Yes Ms Mclean. He mentioned you would come by. Head up to the fifth floor." With that she turned her attention back to her magazine. I raised my eyebrow in surprise. Piper usually didn't get that kind of treatment. Usually she got asked for autographs. Piper however walked wordlessly over to the elevator and pressed the button leaving me no choice but to run after her.

One minute later we stepped into the office. The main room was filled with cubicals. My eyes fell on the only person in the room. Mr. Ares was a large man. He looked like a biker with an army hair cut. He gave us a broad grin. "Good evening Mclean. So blondy here needs someone to babysit her?" "No I don't. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And don't call me blondy!" I declared. He looked at me mildly amused. "Sure you don't. Now would you please follow me?" He led us to a conference room at the other end of the office. "Where is everyone?" Piper asked curiously. Ares chuckled. "It's late Miss Mclean. Plus we are also pretty much booked out. I am even sceptical that we can service you at the moment." My mood brightened up. "Clarissa. Could you come over here?" He called. From another office came a young muscular looking woman who couldn't be much older then me. We sat down around the conference table. With surprising eloquence Mr. Ares came to business: "Tristan hinted that Miss Chase needs someone to keep unwanted individuals away from her." Piper nodded. „Yes, someone to look after her in her everyday life." Mr. Ares and Clarissa started checking something up on a laptop. "It looks like we don't have anyone free who is up for this kind of job." she stated. Ares chuckled. "That's not true. We did just hire someone last week who is free." Clarissa snorted. "Are you talking about Jackson? Really dad?"

Piper interrupted the two. "Who is this Jackson guy? Is he any good?" Ares shrugged. "Well I wouldn't say it that way. The punk is rather tough." Clarissa rolled her eyes. "Dad, really? You are making that guy babysit princess over here? He is a Seal! He would take any job, no matter how dangerous, just no not get bored and you are making him babysit her!" I glared at her. My toll for being called names was full for this week. "So is he free?" Piper asked pointedly. "Yes he is." Ares said with a finality that shut Clarissa up. I sighed in defeat. "Shall we get to business?" Piper asked brightly.

Two months earlier.

Percy pov.

"Spartan. There is a call for you." My most trusted friend called over to me. "Roger that. What kind of call." "Civilian and social. It's Chloe and Sally. I told them you are available so there is no butting out." I groaned. "Okay got it." I got up from my deck chair and glanced at the two men I was hanging out with. Yes, I was twenty six and already in charge of my own SEAL team. One of my men, Lieutenant Mike Anderson gave me the peace sign as I passed him. To be honest I sometimes saw him as my leader. He was a role model even if I was his boss. He was forty-five and had a wife and two children which was rare for people in our profession. So when ever I needed advice he was my first call and when ever I had to make important decisions I consulted him. He had joined my team in the beginning of the deployment and I would have made him my second in command if I hadn't already appointed my partner and best friend Sophie Mcking as my number one. Women usually weren't allowed in fighting units but somehow they still managed to sneak in. All that did where exceptionally good fighters.

She had been the first and so far the only woman to ever become a Seal. There were rumours that the special committee had finally granted her admission to Seal tryouts at gun point. Anderson seemed to be happy with the situation so no changes were made. I passed into the large tent and walked over to the map table and sat down in front of my laptop. When I moved the mouse the screen lit up and showed my mother and half sister. Chloe made a face when she saw me while mom's face brightened. "Percy. Would you please pull on some cloths?" Chloe cried out covering her eyes. I was wearing something! It was not my fault that she could not appreciate my Nemo swimming trunks. "Admit it. You think I am hot." I teased my sixteen year old half sister who pretended to gag. "Hello Percy. How are you doing?" My mother interrupted us looking rather tired. I knew that she was worried about me. In her eyes her little boy was going to war. "Hi mom. I'm good. We are very busy over here."

She sighed. "That's not what I meant." She said. Chloe and I exchanged a look. "As Val probably told you I am doing fine and enjoying my job greatly." I gently proclaimed. She sighed looking glum. "I am however pleased to tell you that I will be back home in two months." I lied. In truth my tour was over in two days but Sophie and I wanted to surprise them. Sophie was an orphan who I met back in elementary school and we had joined the military together. She was even a part of our family because my mother had legally adopted her when both of us started high-school and when ever we were home she doubled as a big sister too Chloe. Also both of us were planning to retire from active duty and Sophie had gotten an offer by the FBI so we would be a lot more home then before. "Percy. Why do you have a beard?" My mom started fussing. I groaned. "I didn't get around to shaving in the last two months. "I said defensively. She raised an eyebrow. "You hair is still short. Oh and since when do you have that tattoo on your left arm?" I cursed inwardly. It was rather cool in my opinion. It was a black replica of the Seal emblem - an eagle holding a Trident and a flintlock pistol in its claws in front of an anchor. I had gotten it because I had lost a bet and now was glad I did. "Mom. Stop being such a buzz kill. It looks cool." Chloe defended me and gave me a wink. "So Percy. What have you been doing today?" My mother asked me. I shrugged. "I lead a morning raid on a local warlord, and then we chilled for the rest of the day. The boys made the mistake of challenging Sophie to play strip poker and lost. Now I have been tanning and sleeping a bit. When we are finished here we will barbecue and then I am gearing up again for another ops."

Chloe grinned broadly while my mother turned gray. "Sorry mom." She sighed. "Well, you two catch up. Oh and you will shave properly. Your beard looks ridiculous and we will talk about that tattoo later. Now I need to do something so catch up with your little sister." She got up and bustled off giving me and Chloe a bit of privacy. Once she was gone the trademark trouble maker grin both Chloe and I had inherited from our mother appeared on her face. She pushed her long sandy blond hair out of her face, her blue eyes sparkling. "Thanks for sending me that helmet cam footage. I finally came to terms with the fact that you actually do real shooting." I grinned. "Oh come on. You saw the four healed gunshot wounds I have been hiding from mom and I got shot in the leg three moths ago." Chloe shrugged. "Still didn't seem real to me."

"So how is school going?" She scowled. "You had to bring that up?" I smirked. "Hey, I know that school sucks. But if you spend the school day sleeping you end up in the military like I did." She sighed. "Well, you did study marine biology over the military and there is nothing wrong with being a Seal. You make me the girl with the most interesting brother in the entire school. Most of my friends think you are hot. Oh and thanks for the tickets to the Piper Mclean concert you gave me to my birthday. It was magnificent! She has recruited one of her friends into her band who is playing the flute. The music was great and both Piper and the flute girl were so gorgeous. I wish I were like that." I gave her a smile. "You are just as beautiful Chloe and yes I am hot." We continued catching up and after a few minutes my mother rejoined us and we continued talking.

**Hope you had fun. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


	2. Last ops for now

**Chapter 2: Last ops for now**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**When written like this they are talking over the radio.**

**To zejaykay: Thank you.**

**To Robo: Thanks. That is good to know.**

**To Guest: I intend to.**

Annabeth pov.

"So when will that guy arrive?" I asked Piper. She sighed. "You are such a control freak. Can't you just relax?" I glared at her. "No, it's bad enough that you are already making decisions for me but at least I want to know the timetable." Piper threw her hands up in exasperation. I stopped our car in front of a red traffic light. "So, where is Jason anyway?" Piper shrugged. "I told him to spend the day with Thalia." I grinned. "You left the house without him just now. I mean if you don't even take the bodyguard thing seriously why should I even bother?" "Annabeth, Would you stop complaining?!" She yelled. I grinned. "The guy is coming tomorrow." I nodded. "So what happens when I go back to Massachusetts?" She shrugged. "Then he will go with you." I could see a glint in her eyes. I sighed. "So what are you planning for today?" She smiled brightly. "Band rehearsals." I glared at her because I was quite sure that I would be forced to participate. "Oh my! Thalia, Hazel and Frank should be arriving any second! We better hurry up!"

Percy pov.

Me and my twenty five team mates had just finished dinner and were now gearing up in the setting sun. We were assembled in front of the main tent that serviced as the headquarters for our team. We each had stacked our gear on one table. I was wearing my desert camouflage jumpsuit and combat boots and was currently attaching my leg holster to my belt. Sophie was using the table next to mine. "So, have you decided on how we pull this off?" She asked while pulling on her bulletproof vest. I shrugged. "We enter the building and catch or kill Abdul while the Rangers cover us." I said while buckling the holster to my leg. "Understood." I attached a radio to my belt and put on the earpiece. Then I pulled my bulletproof vest over my head and tightened the straps. Over it I pulled my combat vest and sled the ballistic armour plates into their pockets. The additional body armour would help to protect my torso. I finished off with my protective gloves and the knee, leg, and elbow armours.

"Perc, we are up in 20 minutes...Sir," Sophie reminded me.

I didn't answer. Instead I picked up my P226 Sig Sauer, dropped it into my holster, and added four spare magazines into their pockets. Finally I mounted my Hk-416 assault rifle spray painted in desert camouflage with the attached shoulder strap. The rifle was equipped with a holographic sight that had a built in laser pointer. The left side of the barrel had a flashlight attached to it. There also was a grenade launcher attached to the barrels bottom. I pulled the action of the rifle a few times to make sure that it wasn't going to jam. After that I inserted a mag into the rifle, let it drop to my side, and secured the ten remaining mags to the pockets of my combat vest. I also attached seven shrapnel grenades to my vest along with three concussion grenades and three flash bangs. Two claymore mines went into a bag attached to my other leg and the first aid kit in the remaining pocket of my vest. I then pulled a black mask over my face and down around my neck. I took the night vision goggles out of their case and attached them to my helmet along with a flashlight and helm side camera and pulled the helmet on. Finally I also connected my radio to the mouthpiece of my helmet. I stood back und looked around.

My team mates were also nearly finished. I saw that Sophie was having problems with her helmet so I walked over to her and helped her with the buckle under her chin.

She glared at me. "I am perfectly capable of closing that myself." I smirked at her. "I know."

She stepped back. "I don't think you do." I understood her problem. She was the only girl in the Seals which meant that she needed to be perfect in everything. She thought she couldn't afford to look weak. "Valkyrie, shut up. He was only trying to help. You are driving us crazy," one of the guys groaned. She turned on him. "No, you shut up." "Be quite." Lieutenant Anderson barked.

When I saw a few guys glaring at Sophie, I cleared my voice. They weren't really angry at her. Each of them would sacrifice themselves for her and vice versa. They were only irritated that she always thought she needed to prove something. She had already won an internal military tournament as the best sniper in the US armed forces. She was absolutely deadly. She could make a head shot with a 50 cal. Barrett from a two mile distance. "Listen up kids. Just because your mother and I are fighting doesn't mean we don't love you. It also doesn't mean you get to pick on your mother." They groaned in annoyance. "To the matter at hand, this is our last ops in this tour. Same time tomorrow we will be in a C-5 on our way back home. First things first, you know the drill. We give the Rangers thirty seconds to secure the LZ and then go in hot via Blackhawk. We enter the building. If possible bag Abdul because there are a few people in Guantanamo who want to talk to him and there are a few other people in Den Haag who also want to see him in front of an international court of justice for human trafficking. If not, we will kill him and bag his body, understood?" There was a confirming grumble. "Now to the really important things. In case you haven't noticed, we are still all alive, even though two of our boys are currently relaxing in Germany. Now that is a first timer as far as I know because we have a bad habit of dying all the time. My point is that it would be nice if you didn't die tonight. Believe me; I don't want to write any letters to loved ones, I have dyslexia. Understood?"

A few guys chuckled. "Now, you all heard off Michael Murphy a thousand times. He is also my greatest idol as you know. Of course he is a hero but his sacrifice should be nothing special to us. It should not have to be mentioned that he made the ultimate sacrifice in my opinion because that is what I expect of you when it comes down to it. I expect you to be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice and willingly set aside your life for your team. Is that understood?" There was silence. I knew that I didn't need to give this speech but they needed to understand that they were just like their greatest heroes. "You have all seen combat before. You have all killed people. You all graduated from Seal training and that means you suffered through the hardest, most demanding and harsh military training in the world and you are now here with us, so trust in your training. Until now, you have served under me with honour and integrity and I hope you will do so again tonight." There was a moment of silence until a unified "HURAAAA" echoed over the surprisingly quite military Base. "We are moving out. Form on me."

I turned around and we headed the half mile distance into the centre of the camp. All eyes were on us. Over the last ten months we had earned a lot of respect from the five thousand soldiers that served in this base. We were already respected and feared just because we were Seals but our reputation had grown and they all knew that this was our last ops. Tomorrow another Seal team would arrive. Suddenly some marine officer's voice echoed through the camp. "Attention!"

Suddenly everyone stood straight and saluted. I grinned. "Come on guys."

I climbed into the back of the Blackhawk while it was slowly powering up its engines along with ten other choppers. Three were holding Seals; the other seven were filled with Rangers.

"Spartan, calling in," I barked into my headset. Now, every single operator called in, one by one.

Five minutes later, the doors were slid shut and the birds were in the air. "Fortress to Seal task force. Switch to operational frequency. Inter task force communication will be managed by home operators." I nodded to my self. "Roger that," I replied and we switched to our team internal frequency. We all stayed silent during the flight. After what seemed like ages, the operator called back in. "Rangers inbound on target. Stand by for Seal incursion. T minus one minute."

I sighed. Finally! I looked out of the crew cabin. It was pitch black outside. "Okay unit. Prepare for combat. Double check weapons and necessary gear. Good luck." With that I pulled up my mask so that only my eyes were visible. I switched on my night vision goggles and snapped them down turning my world into a green place. After that, I pulled out my sidearm and popped a bullet into the chamber. I than did the same with my assault rifle. Finally I switched the safety off and went to single fire mode. When that was finished, I listened to the radio chatter for anything important and to the sound of a Seal team getting ready for combat around me.

Suddenly the mission control in the Pentagon called back in. "Fortress here. Be advised, Rangers are taking fire from multiple Tangos. TOT fifteen seconds. Stand bye for Seal incursion."

The blackheads doors were slid open and the light turned off. "Rangers are giving green light. Seal incursion! Seal incursion!" With that the smoke canisters were thrown overboard along with long ropes. "Defensive position on the ground until told otherwise." I ordered. Now I could hear machine gun fire coming from somewhere on the ground. I grabbed the rope and let myself slide down. I could see the smoke canisters were doing a wonderful job so we would be nearly invisible on the ground.

At last, my boots touched the ground. I quickly stepped-up to the side, sank down to one knee, and pointed my rifle in the direction from where the gunfire was coming. The operation was taking place in a small town and I could see the Rangers who were armed with machine guns lying on there stomachs and giving of an nice display of suppressive fire. Finally Valkyrie called in over the radio, "All boots on the ground. Move to rally point." The men from my chopper moved towards the door of our target building, a two story house surrounded by a fifteen foot wall. In front of the gates, we met up with the men from the other choppers. There was only little radio chatter. Everybody knew there was no need for talking right now. "Valkyrie to Fortress. What is waiting for us behind the gate?" There was a pause. "Be advised, multiple Tangos are leaving the buildings and are taking defensive positions." I smirked. "This is Spartan. Requesting fire mission. Suppression fire on ground targets." I vaguely noticed two of my men setting charges to blow the gate. "Roger that. You are getting fire support from a Blackhawk."

I nodded and turned on the laser pointer of my holographic sight and pressed myself against the wall next to the gate. All other men followed my example. I looked up and saw a Blackhawk moving in. Suddenly the door side mini-gun came to life showering the compound with tracer rounds. I held up three fingers and counted down to zero. The charges pulverized the hinges in the gate. The gate toppled over and hit the ground. I stepped through the opening with my rifle raised. Most of the defenders were already downed by the mini-gun but I spotted a man who managed to escape the hail of bullets by hiding behind a pile of bricks. I aimed and pulled the trigger twice, sending two Teflon rounds into his chest. The man was knocked over by the force of impact and stayed on the ground. The helicopter stopped firing now that a Seal team was moving into the courtyard. We hurried to the buildings entrance door and most of our team followed us. A few were watching the windows. Anderson stepped next to me. "Okay. Flash and bang them." Anderson and another Seal each pulled out a concussion grenade and a flash grenade. I kicked down the door and pressed myself against the wall because bursts of gunfire came from the room. Anderson and the other Seal called Esposito sent their grenades through the doorway. A series of bright flashes of light and two loud bangs came through the door and bordered up windows. Sophie and I moved into the room with the others on our heels.

There were three men inside, armed with AK-47, but they were holding their ears and would probably not be able to think straight for some time. Still Sophie shot two of them and I finished off the third one. I snapped my night vision goggles up, switched on the lamp in my helmet, and the lamp under my rifle. Then I pulled on my safety goggles. Just as I gave the order to secure the floor, I heard men shouting upstairs. Sophie and I headed towards the stairs with a few of our men behind us. I gave Sophie and the others the signal to stop and pulled out a frag grenade.

I pulled out the ring and threw it up the stair way. There was a loud bang followed by screaming.

Sophie took point and headed up the stairs, with me at her heels. She moved out of the stair case and raised her rifle. She shot twice and then called. "Two Tangos down." One of the seals called in: "Hotdog to Spartan, Ground floor is cleared. We are bagging files and hard drives. We also found two women and four children." "Understood. Guard them until exvil and bag all possible Intel." With that I continued upstairs and we swarmed into the upper floor. It took us four seconds to secure the entire floor. On the way, my team members shot a few other defenders. Now we had secured the entire floor. Anderson attached a charge to the door and counted down the seconds. A few other operatives and I pulled out flash bangs and concussion grenades.

The door was blown from its hinges and the volley of non lethal grenades soured through the door. Finally we stepped into the room. We had made it to our target. Abdul was cowering in the bed, together with two of his wives. We swarmed into the room with our guns pointing at the three. Sophie stepped forward and smashed the shoulder piece of her rifle into the man's face. She grabbed him by the scruff of his pyjamas, dragged him off the bed, and dropped him to the floor. A few seconds later, Abduls wrists were tied together behind his back and he had a sack over his head. "Spartan to fortress. We got him. Prepare for exvil. Team, get ready to move out. Assemble in the courtyard." Two Seals grabbed the unconscious man by his arms and we left the room and the house. After what seemed like an eternity we finally left the courtyard and formed up with the Rangers. The remaining fighters had retreated. "Sixty seconds to exvil. V-22 Ospreys are inbound." The Rangers assembled around us and we retreated out of the village. A few hundred feet ahead of us, two Ospreys landed on the desert floor. As we approached them, the aft loading ramps were lowered and we climbed into the red lit crew cabin. Moments later we were airborne again. I switched the safety of my rifle on, turned off the flashlights, and pulled my helmet off. One of the Rangers punched me in the shoulder. "Good work, dude." I grinned. "You too. Any casualties on your side?" He shook his head. "Nothing major. Mostly scratches but one guy got hit in the thigh and another lost his hearing." I nodded. We fist bumped. I made eye-contact with Sophie. "Good job Valkyrie." I congratulated her. She nodded tiredly. "Yeah, you too." Both of us would be leaving active duty and would be placed in the Navy reserves. For now, this was our last ops.

Piper pov.

I groaned. Damn the hangovers! I was lying in bed and held onto my head afraid that it would roll off the pillow. Yesterday evening we had forced Annabeth to participate in our band rehearsal. At some point however, the rehearsal had ended in a house party with lots of drinking. Annabeth was probably the only one who actually wasn't completely drunk in the end but then again she didn't like drinking. Jason had arrived later that night and found us dancing, giggling, and drinking. I vaguely remembered trying to seduce him. Luckily the big guy had turned me down and made me to go to bed. Since my dad had hired Jason part of his job was to keep me out of trouble. That involved making sure I didn't overdo it at parties. Damn, this was embarrassing. I couldn't possibly face him ever again after this.

Much too early someone knocked on my bedroom door. "Come in." It was Annabeth and she had the audacity to look rested. "Did you only pretend to drink last night?!" She nodded. "I am preparing breakfast with Jason. By the way, Jason said you nearly seduced him." I groaned. "Get out." I begged trying to disguise my begging as a demand. She raised an eyebrow. "I hate you."

Her usually beautiful and welcome laughter echoed through the room. Today it only added to my migraine. I sat up and threw a pillow at her which was a big mistake. I carefully lay back and held onto my head once more.

"Oh, by the way, the bodyguard you hired for me should be arriving in the next few hours."

**Okay, it's me again. I hope you hade fun. I believe Percy and Annabeth will be meeting in one or two chapters. I just got myself a beta but he still has to go over chapter one.**

**Please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	3. Home and job

**Sorry that I took this Long. I am actually going over these chapters to raise the quality of the Entertainment. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**To ThatKid: Yeah. I did go over it.**

**To Guest: Will do. Hope you enjoy this.**

**To Guest: Okay. I will do my best.**

**To Bethany Tucker: Thank you for the original offer but I a, doing this with my mother now. That means no awekward lemons.**

**To huntergo123: Sorry for making that mistake. No, this isn´t a T raited Story.**

**To chimpy888´: I intend to.**

**To QWERTY135: I can´t wait either.**

**To Guest: Thank you old fiend. I miss you.**

* * *

Percy pov.

For the first time in months I was back home in New York City and it was late November. Compared to the desert climate I had gotten used to, it was freezing outside. We were dressed in our white officer uniforms with the caps on and our medals pinned to the chest. Around our necks we carried the medals of honour we had received two years ago. On that occasion we had stayed behind to cover the retreat of our team extracting a few hostages from a country we weren't supposed to be in.

We hadn't really planned on surviving but in the last second the Secretary of Defence, Athena Olympiad, had put her foot down and had granted us air support and an AC-130 gunship. She had even sent in Rangers to meet us midway. I smiled to myself. It had been a good fight.

Finally we were standing in front of the high-school where our military career had started. "It's strange to be back here at Goody." Sophie breathed. I nodded. "Remember when we got in trouble for pranking Mr Bofis for dating my mother?" I recollected. Sophie laughed softly. Paul and I got along well enough now. Actually we had contacted him this morning to set up a surprise for Chleo. "So let's pull this off, bro." I nodded and we walked across the courtyard of the school and up the steps until we reached the front door. There we paused for another second before pushing the doors open and stepping into the warm entrance hall.

"So, we are looking for room 221. Didn't we have our math periods in that room?" She mused. I snorted. "Yes." Sophie's eyes sparkled mischievously as we headed into the school. On our way we passed a few students and teachers, all of which stared at us. Luckily the hallways were empty because everyone was in class. Then we headed up towards the second floor and down another hallway until we finally stood in front of the classroom.

I jokingly held up three fingers like I always did before we did a tactical entry through a door. My team mate rolled her eyes and slowly opened the door. All eyes in the classroom fell on us - well all except for one pair. My sister was apparently practising on a very good imitation of me during my time as a student. She used the period to throw in a few hours of sleep. I just couldn't understand how she still managed to keep up her grades. My stepfather, who happened to be the teacher, winked at me and I waved at him. Then I held a finger to my lips telling everyone to be silent. Sophie and I headed over to Chloe and kneeled down next to her. My friend picked up a pen from the table and poked her in the ear. Chloe groaned indignantly at the disturbance of her sleep.

"Chloe, if I was as enthusiastic at my job as you about your education, your brother would have me doing the laundry of our entire team for a month." Sophie chuckled. Chloe's eyes snapped open and she looked at us gawking like a fish. Finally she seemed to gather herself because her eyes widened. "Percy?" Suddenly I was locked in a choking embrace. The force of impact she created as she launched herself at me threw me on my back. "I can't breathe Chloe!" I gasped. She loosened her grip and right away gave me a playful glare. "You have some explaining to do." She informed me.

"Gee, Chloe. It's nice to see you too." Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Aren't you mommy's little boy. You've already shaved." Finally Paul came over. "Okay Chloe. I've arranged for you to get off for the rest of the day. Would you please pack your things and let me continue with the lesson." That was something Paul didn't need to say twice and ten seconds later we were leaving the classroom. "Percy! Sophie!" We turned around to Paul. "It's good to have you back." Sophie waved once and I we stepped out of the classroom.

"So, should we go straight home or do you want do anything else first?" I asked innocently. My sister started grinning like crazy. "I need Sophie at 4:00 pm but for now we could have a macchiato at Starbucks and talk." We hooked our elbows and left the school.

Piper pov.

Hazel, Thalia and I were working on a new song. Frank was playing ego shooters with Jason in the living room. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. Most likely she was at the pool in a deckchair enjoying her favourite pastime - studying. Suddenly the doorbell rang jerking me out of my concentration. That must be him. Before I could even move Jason was already dutifully on his way to the front door. "Piper, Annabeth's bodyguard is here!" I sighed and made my way to the lobby of my house. He was tanned, had sea-green eyes and his black hair was cut short. He was dressed in black jeans and a dark blue v-neck shirt. At first glance he didn't look that impressive next to Jason who was a few inches taller and had a broader chest. After having a closer look I changed my opinion. The guy looked extremely athletic.

Although his posture was relaxed there was something tough about him. Even though he was smiling, his eyes where guarded. He couldn't be much older than me but everything about him told the story of more than one lifetime. "Good morning m'am. I apologize for being late and assure you that it won't happen again." I looked at him surprised for a second before checking my wrist watch. The guy was five minutes late. "Don't worry. Oh and by the way, call me Piper. Don't you have any suitcases, Mr Jackson? Jason can help you bring them up."

He shrugged. "I wasn't properly informed about the living arrangements and I am flexible. So what ever you and Mrs. Chase feel more comfortable with is fine with me." I gave him an uncertain smile. "Are you alright with spending tonight at a hotel and moving your things over here tomorrow?" He nodded. "Okay then. I guess you want to talk to Annabeth?" "Yes, m'am...sorry I mean Piper." I smirked. "She is in the back yard studying." He nodded and walked into the house leaving me there with Jason. That meant things quickly got awkward.

Jason cleared his voice. "What is up with that guy? He looked..." Embarrassed even more I realised that I had forgotten to inform Jason about the new bodyguard. "He is a Navy seal." I said in a hushed voice for some reason. "What! For real?" I nodded. "Jason whistled quietly. "He was awfully polite." I said to myself. Jason looked at me in disbelief. "You have a guy like that working for you and you care if he is polite?" Finally I decided that ignoring the problem any longer was useless. "Jason, about last night..." He gave me a small smile. "No, problem Piper. I understand." With that he left. Obviously he didn't understand at all.

Annabeth pov.

"Mrs. Chase?" A deep male's voice hailed me. My annoyance about being distracted passed when I realised who this was. "I assume that you are Mr Jackson?" He nodded and sat down on the deck chair next to me. Giving up I closed my book, sat up, and lifted my sunglasses. We shook hands and I looked into his eyes. Suddenly I realised that I didn't know what to say. This man was more than intimidating. His eyes were a dark shade of green and showed a frightening sense of alertness but also a hint of sadness. He looked like he was born to fight. He was sitting in perfect balance and moved with laid back gracefulness. My instincts were yelling at me to stay away from him.

"So, I guess you will me by paid stalker." The soldier opposite of me chuckled. "I guess I am. May I ask you a few questions before we get started?" I nodded. "First of all: How do you think you act when threatened?" I paused and thought about the question for a second. "I lash out." He nodded. "Next question. Do you have any enemies I should know about? People that hold a grudge against you for instance?" I shook my head. "Very well. Now, I must ask you to come to me directly if you are ever blackmailed or threatened. It is my job to deal with those things." "Understood." I replied. "I also feel obliged to remind you that the US Navy can call me back into active duty if the need should arise." I nodded again.

Suddenly Jason called over from the house. "Jackson. Want a beer?" "What do you have?" My body guard called back. "German Pilse. I illegally imported it after the world tour." He nodded smirking. "Okay, I'm in." He got up and turned to me again. "Please call me Percy." He surprised me with a boyish smile and headed back to the house.

Chloe pov.

I unlocked the door to our flat and was met by the smell of freshly made chocolate chip cookies. I looked at Percy and Sophie and saw the dreamy sparkling in their eyes that they always got when they smelled our mother's cookies. "Mom, I'm home! Look who I brought for tea time! "Coming!" She appeared in the hallway and cried out when she saw the two. After they got over the hugs and the crying she finally asked: "When did you get back?" Percy smirked and kissed our mother on the forehead. "We landed this morning and decided to surprise Chloe first. Do I smell cookies?" My mother laughed. "Yes, I made them blue." Percy's eyes lit up. I should say he had an obsession with the colour blue. She turned to Sophie. "Thank you for keeping Percy and yourself alive for the last ten months."

Percy made a face when the two women embraced but quickly brightened up in a childish way when he saw his moment of opportunity arise. Sneaking off in direction of the kitchen he was right away caught by our mother. She always knew when any one of us was up to no good. That was quite a deed considering Percy's and Sophie's combat training. She reached out and caught Percy by the ear. "Oh no, you don't. They are still cooling down. Now let me get a look at you." She said sternly. Percy stopped and hung his head. His mother took the officers cap off and ruffled his hair.

"You look thinner. You need to eat more." She said critically. "He eats more then enough Sally. He just converts the food into muscles." Sophie defended her nest brother. Our mother continued fussing over her son for another minute until she finally commented. "At least you got rid of that ridiculous beard. But don't think you are off the hook for the tattoo." With that she rounded on Sophie. "Now to you." Sophie gulped and stepped forward. They may be battle hardened Seals but Sally Jackson was a force of nature.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this a lot. Please give me a moralboosting amout of Reviews.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Now I hate these to but here is an author´s note. I have to study for exsams and I will beraly if at all have time to write these Story. Sorry, hang in here with me.

Winter Wolf over and out.


	5. Talking

**Have fun with this chapter. I know I already posted this chapter once but I am making a few minor changes to it plus I needed to inform you about a few things. As you might have noticed I deleted most of my stories And I thought I should explain why. Those stories were badly written and had a bad or had a bad plot and I was simply to embarrassed to keem up were everyone can read them. They were childish or offensive. Okay, this is it so far.**

**Enjoy this chapter again **

**To hiiina: Update has arived.**

**To : Thanks.**

**To Guest: Thank you.**

**To Guest: Will do my best.**

**To QWERTY135: Yes, it´s all three months apart.**

**To : Yeah yeah yeah.**

**To : Okay.**

**To : Will do.**

**To percabethforever6775: Good to know.**

**To Bethany Tucker: Thank you.**

* * *

Piper pov.

I sat on the kitchen table and found myself staring at Jason. He was playing Call of Duty with Frank. Jackson was sitting in the Sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand looking slightly bored while following the game.

"So Percy, why did you leave the military? It sounds as if you had a very exciting job." He grinned. "Yes it was. Sadly my mother kept on bugging me to settle down somewhere. She wasn't too pleased that I was away all the time. Jason chuckled. "I see. And my annoying sister is complaining about me being a bodyguard. I am even protecting one of her friends and it's not exactly a high-risk job." Then he turned and looked at Thalia who was sitting next to me in the dining room looking utterly unimpressed. "You see, his job was much more dangerous then mine", Jason complained indignantly. Thalia rolled her eyes. "And his mother put a stop to it." She threw back. The blond boy pouted and Frank sniggered while Percy looked mildly amused.

After a while Annabeth came back into the house and crossed her arms. "So Piper, I have to catch the next flight to San Francisco to be home in time for the family dinner. Do I have to take Mr Jackson with me?" She demanded crossing her arms. I cracked a smile. "Yes, of course." Percy looked at us with a raised eyebrow. "We are flying to San Francisco?" I nodded. "You two will have dinner with Annabeth's family and then spend the night at a hotel."

Our new bodyguard sighed. "And I was hoping to not have to fly again in the next twenty four hours. Never mind but I need to get my luggage from the hotel." Annabeth smiled at him ignoring me. Obviously she was still mad at me. "No problem. In that case we should leave in thirty minutes." Percy sighed again.

Annabeth pov.

I felt almost sorry for Percy. I was sure that he took his body guard job very serious. So I tried to not let my displeasure at having a babysitter out at him even though he had forced me to ride shotgun in my own Mini-Cooper.

He had won the argument by informing me that he would be a poor bodyguard if he let me drive. But as it turned out he was a very calm and relaxed driver so I couldn't complain too much. "So Ms Chase, I understand that you study at MIT?" I rolled my eyes out of habit. "Yes, I do. Call me Annabeth." He gave me a short smile. "Okay then Annabeth. What do you do?" I smiled softly when I thought of my favourite subject. "Yes, I am studying theoretical Physics and Astrophysics." He nodded slowly not taking his eyes of the traffic. "Sounds interesting. Not that I know to much about the subject." Wanting to keep up the conversation I replied with a question of my own. "Did you study anything while you were in the military?"

Percy chuckled. "Yes, I did the theoretical part to become a marine biologist. I took the subject after the magazine National Geographic hired me as a diver when I was on leave." Turning the subject quickly back to me, he asked: "So how come an MIT student ends up on a poster taped to the wall of my little sister's bedroom?" I groaned. "After the MIT student made the mistake of joining her best friend on her first world tour." Finally Percy stopped the car and I realised we were standing in front of a hotel. "Wait here. I have to grab a few things." He got out of the car. A few minutes later he dropped a black backpack in the backseat and sat back next to me.

"You took the car keys." I noticed as he started the car. "Yes, I did." He replied grinning. "Did you think I was going to drive away?" The black-haired man smirked. "No, but I am not interested in bad surprises." He kept his face straight but the twinkling in his eyes gave him away. He turned to me. "My turn to ask a question. Did you enjoy your world tour?" I rolled my eyes again. "Yes, I did but I am not sure if the fallout is worth it now. But more about you. How was your former Seal life like?" He smiled. "Haven't you guessed that diving out of submarines and jumping out of airplanes is enjoyable?" "Well I suspect that isn't all there is to it." He shook his head. "No, it isn't. There is also the more sensitive part of what we do. The tactical part. We aren't like the normal fighting unites that are often locked in combat for hours. We go in, get the job done and then run like hell because most of the time we are outnumbered. Does that answer your question?" I nodded. "Kind of." Your turn then. Now tell me, how is it to slip into fame?" I grimaced. "Before the tour everyone saw me as the attractive nerd that keeps to herself. Now I am the popular famous girl that everyone wants to be friends with. I really wish I could go back to my nerd-life" He cracked a smile. "Do you have any family?" I asked. "Yes, I have a step-sister, nest-sister, my mother and step father. Then there is also the rest of my team." I nodded. "You?" I shrugged. "I have two step-siblings, my father, and the monster of a step mother. Of course there is Piper and her father. I spend most of my youth with them. They took me in, after I ran away from home when I was six." He gave me a sympathetic glance. "So, I assume that you will go back to collage when break is over?" I nodded. "Do you live alone?" I shook my head. "Nah, I share a flat with two friends of mine so you will have to take a flat near by." "We are at the airport." He informed me. I looked around startled. The drive had appeared much shorter than usual. Maybe Percy wasn't such bad company after all.

We were sitting in the chairs waiting for boarding. Everything had gone well. No one had even recognized me yet. I began to enjoy my short moment of peace. "Hello, can I get your autograph?" I jerked out of my thoughts and looked up to the thirteen year old girl. She held out a pen "What do you wan't me to sign?" I asked. She held out a pamphlet of our concert that was going to take place in two months. On the front of the pamphlet the words "The Odyssey" glowed in golden letters. "The Odyssey" was the name of Piper's band. I had no idea how they had finally come up with that name because I hadn't been listening when Piper explained it to me.

I looked around nervously. Luckily the large room was mostly empty and no one paid any attention. Obviously I wasn't as popular as I had feared. When Piper went to the airport the paparazzi were never far behind.

I quickly wrote my name on the pamphlet and handed it back to her. The girl seemed to understand my worry and thanked me quietly before moving on without looking back.

"Is that normal for you?" Percy asked. "It's awkward. I am actually surprised only she recognized me so far." I admitted. "Well you aren't wearing any make up." He pointed out. I gave him a look. "Personally I think you look better without makeup." He said quickly. Before I could answer, we were called for our flight and boarded the small turbo-prop aircraft.

Twenty minutes later we were airborne. To my surprise my bodyguard was slightly pale. "Everything alright Percy?" I asked. He gave me a brave smile. "I just don't enjoy flying too much. I used to be really scared of it before I joined the military." I raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't Seal stand for Sea-air-land?" I teased him. He rolled his eyes. "I lost my fear during US-Marine boot camp. It also helps, that I know all the pilots I work with personally." We stayed silent for a minute. "I have Arachnophobia." I offered. He looked at me surprised. "You are afraid of spiders?" he asked sceptically. I nodded shuddering slightly. "I had you for a rather tough girl." He smiled. "I swear, if I see a spider I panic. I don't know why. There are few things I am afraid of but for some reason spiders are one of them."

He grinned at me. "So if I hear you screaming..." I glared at him. "Then you better come fast and kill the little octa-legged beast." I said savagely. He looked at me warily. "Remind me to never cross you. Now, I am going to take a nap if you don't mind." With that he closed his eyes leaving me to struggle with my Physics book. I really hated having Dyslexia, sadly I loved books.

After what seemed like hours the airplane started it's decent as it approached San Francisco. Shortly before landing I shook my body guard awake and decided that it was best not to mention the fact that he drooled in his sleep. Finally the aircraft touched the ground.

Before we entered the arrival gate I pulled on my Yankees baseball cap and looked down at the floor. "Do you want to get a cab or should we rent a car?" Percy asked quietly. "Let's get a car. We need to find a hotel this evening." I smiled relieved when we managed get a vehicle with out anyone recognizing me.

Percy was driving and obviously lost in his own thoughts while I was checking my Facebook account. Hundreds of friendship requests and even more private messages, quite the usual. Then I had an idea. I wrote Percy's name in the search bar and quickly found him. First I sent him a friendship request and then I decided to stalk him. His profile picture showed him and a young rather pretty woman around his age, a middle aged woman who looked like she could be his mother, and a sandy blond teenage girl. Percy and the other young woman were both wearing white officers' uniforms so I assumed they were friends from the service.

Another picture showed Percy, the woman from the profile picture, and some more men. They were posing in dessert combat gear with serious looking guns in front of an M1A1 battle tank with their arms locked with each other. Two of the guys had wrapped an American flag over their shoulders. I rolled my eyes and scrolled down. There were more family pictures and pictures from his job, all showing men with guns, mostly fooling around. The only more serious picture showed Percy sitting in the open slide door of a flying helicopter and pointing a rifle down at the dessert below.

Smirking I posted beneath the title picture "You really post these kinds of pictures? How does anyone take you serious?" I was sure that he couldn't miss my comment. It really stood out. "What are you doing?" My driver asked me. "Stalking you on Facebook. You should expect a few friend requests with your new job and all" He pursed his lips. "I won't be." Then he turned his attention back to the street. "Have you been in San Francisco before?" Percy grimaced. "Yes once, but only work related. I didn't get around to go shopping." I laughed out loud. "You won't get the chance this time around either. I hate shopping!"

* * *

**That´s it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Snuck in a bit writing time. Please Review,**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	6. Severed ties

**As many of you have probably noticed I have removed a few stories from my story list. I did this because I just wasn't happy with my them. I was kind of embarrassed by the mistakes I made in them and would have had to give them a total work over which would take over two hundred work hours by my calculations. Sadly I am not in the mood for that so now they are gone. Don't worry, I will bring in the most amusing parts from those stories in this one.**

* * *

Percy pov.

I caught an uneasy expression on Annabeth's face. "Not happy about seeing them?" She shook her head. "It's not that. Meeting my dad is usually awkward. He sometimes tries to treat me as if I was still six years old." I smiled. "Yeah. It sucks to reconnect with family when you've changed. They don't seem to accept that you have become a different person." I turned off the road into a suburb community with houses on both sides. "You made the same experience?" She asked. I nodded. "It wasn't that bad at first but after I joined the Seals it became rather tiresome. Trust me; I ruined more than one welcome back party." I said and stopped the car. "Here we are!" "Obviously!" She replied rolling her eyes, something she seemed to do a lot. "Should I wait here for you?" I asked her. Annabeth smiled at me. "Of course not. I am not going in there alone if I don't have to." I nodded and we climbed out of the car and headed towards the house side by side. Annabeth rang the doorbell and stepped back. Finally a disoriented looking man opened the door. He had blue eyes and dark blond hair with some grey showing at his temples. He beamed at Annabeth and then gave me a suspicious look.

"Hello Annabeth." He gave her an awkward hug. "And good evening young man." His eyes flashed between Annabeth and me. "Are you two...? " Annabeth blushed slightly. "No dad. He is my new bodyguard." He looked confused for a second. "Ah yes. I am Dr Frederick Chase. Pleased to meet you." We shook hands. "I am Percy Jackson." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, come in." He invited us brightly. We stepped into the house. "Bobby, Matthew, Annabeth is here!" He called. A loud yelling was followed by the sound of hurried steps upstairs. Two identical looking boys around sixteen came running down the stairs. They were blond and had blue eyes like their father. They seemed exactly like the kind of kids teachers would keep a close eye on. I should know; I was just like that back then.

"Annabeth!" One of them yelled. They stopped dead in front of her. "Hello Matthew. Hello Bobby." "Hi Annabeth. " They said at the same time. Their sister gave them a critical look and then smiled." It's good to see you two!" She said and ruffled their hair making them complain indignantly.

Later I was sitting next to Annabeth at the dining table with her family. I had imagined Annabeth's step mother to be some kind of monster but it seemed as if she was trying hard to mend things with Annabeth. "So, Mr Jackson. Since when have you been a bodyguard?" Annabeth's dad tried to start a conversation. I grinned. "This is my first assignment, Dr Chase." He nodded. "Are you good?" He asked nervously. I shrugged and was just about to reply when Annabeth cut in. "Dad, stop pestering him." Dr Chase sighed.

Trying to stop the uncomfortable silence I tried to pick up the conversation again. "What are you doing for a living, Mr Chase?" His eyes lit up. "I am a history professor at the local collage and at West point." I leaned forward with interest. "West point? What is your speciality?" The professor got the slightly crazed gleam in his eyes of a scientist talking about his work. "Military history. I specialize in the First World War era. It is surprisingly hard to get facts straight when there is no real video documentation and the last surviving eye witnesses have a hard time remembering their own name not to mention the battle formations they fought in. He sadly shook his head and then suddenly brightened up again. "Has Annabeth mentioned that I purchased an airworthy Sobwith Camel from a Collector?" Annabeth gave me a desperate look.

However, I couldn't help but get excited. Flight capable plains from that era were extremely rare. "Perhaps you know Professor Brunner. I took his class just out of interest in the subject." The professor's eyes sparkled. "Yes I do. He is a close colleague of mine. You went to West point?" I nodded. "I majored on Marine Biology. I never attended any seminars personally; I was nearly always oversees. Most classes I had to follow over Satcom or had them sent per video file. Mr Brunner used to tutor me in high school. That helped a lot."

The professor nodded. "Marines?" I shook my head. "No sir, I am a Seal operator." The teacher chuckled. "Really! So you are good! I currently have two of your kind signed up in my class and never met one of them personally." Suddenly we realized that everyone else was staring at us. "You are a geek, Percy!" Annabeth noted amused.

Before I could retort to this brutal attack against my honour Mrs Chase chided her husband. "Frederick, we agreed not to talk about Sobwith Camels during meals." He glared at his wife.

Annabeth pov.

I was astounded by how well my biological father and bodyguard got along. He seemed to genuinely like Percy which was more then could be said about the two boyfriends I had brought here. True, my relationships usually lasted less then a week. If I was honest I hadn´t even gotten around to kissing one of them, usually not seeing the point of exchanging slava or just not having the courage. Most of the time the guys took a French leave or soon turned out to be jerks. I had come to the conclusion that I didn't have any talent at finding nice boyfriends. I decided to concentrate on my food, which I had to admit was delicious. As expected Matthew and Bobby were finished with dinner in record time and took their leave to play computer in their rooms.

A few minutes later Percy and Frederick disappeared into Frederick's office to check out Frederick's newest project leaving me alone with Susan. She cleared her throat. "This dinner conversation did go much better than I expected." She said. I nodded. "Listen Annabeth, I'm sorry that I always treated you bad when you were little. I have no idea what got to me back then. You were a little child and I made you feel unwanted. If there is anything I can do to set things right please tell me." She said quickly, sounding as if this had been building up for some time. I froze up for a second. "It's alright. I'm over the past." She sighed in relief. "I can't believe I treated you like that. You were six." She said distressed. I said silent not knowing how to reply.

"Have you ever seen any pictures of your real mother?" She suddenly asked. I looked at her confused. "I thought there weren't any. You told me that she just left me at your doorstep." Susan sighed. "Frederick met her when he went to West point himself. She helped him graduate in the end. Then she broke things of and disappeared. We only found out recently what she does for a living."

My eyes widened. "What? How?" She smiled sadly. "You will understand when you see a picture of her. Follow me." We got up and she led me upstairs and headed to the door of my fathers office. When I entered I froze in surprise. The room hadn't changed at all since I ran away as a small child. The walls were lined with old-fashioned bookshelves that were overflowing with books. An aviator's jacket and cap was lying on the messy desk, and a good portion of the room was consumed by a huge square table for table top strategy game fields. On one side of the playing field was a river with a miniature village opposite from it. The surrounding terrain looked like farmland.

My father had set up a middle European battlefield with miniature tank formations and soldier figures facing each other. There were also tiny bird planes suspended from the ceiling by threads. What made the scene surreal however were the two grown men standing on either side of the table playing war. Percy was just moving a tank brigade towards one of the infantry regiments on my father's side of the field making engine noises with his mouth followed by shooting noises. My dad toppled over a few figures with a mad sparkle in his eyes. Then he plucked a bird plane from its string and let it fly an attack on one of Percy's infantry regiments while also producing engine noises. They changed into machine-gun noises as soon as the aircraft passed over the troops. Percy toppled over the tiny figures.

"What are you two doing?" Susan asked incredulously. The two looked up surprised. "We are testing how the battle would have gone if the British and Americans had taken Percy's approach. I suspect however that he still has a plan up his sleeve because he is concentrating his air attacks and artillery on my armour defending my flank at the river. He also pulled back nearly all of his AA-guns to defend his HQ in the city leaving his troops dangerously exposed."

Percy glared at him and announced. "Behold my master plan." Then he placed a few figures at the rivers shore next to my father's camp. "Percy, although your move to take out my HQ, armoury and artillery is not without merit I fear they didn't have Seals back then. The frogmen were introduced in World War II and the Seals shortly after." Percy scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure Frederick? Maybe they used arm floats or something." Frederick nodded sadly. Great, the two were already on first name bases!

Susan cut into their conversation. "Okay. On second thought I don't want to know. I am just going to take the black photo album and leave." She hurried over towards a shelf and grabbed the thick, leaver bound book and walked back to the door. "Let's just pretend we never witnessed this." She told me and we left the room. Deciding to tease Percy later about his behaviour I closed the door behind us and left the two alone. Susan and I stared at each other for a few seconds before simultaneously saying, "Men." With that we walked back down stairs.

"The reason why I didn't like you was because at the time your father obviously still thought a lot about your mother. Even than you must have been just like her. I felt threatened by that. Of course that doesn't excuse my behaviour but I thought you should know."

Susan opened the album and skipped through a few pages until she found what she was looking for. It was a picture of my father and familiar looking young woman. Both looked like they were about my age at the time. The woman looked exactly like me. She had the same face, the same silver-grey eyes, and a familiar expression on her face I knew from random looks into mirrors. The only difference was that she had thick black hair while mine was curly golden blond. Only now I made the connection. I realized that this was a younger version of Secretary of Defence Athena Olympiad. I stared at the picture for a few seconds and then closed the book. "Well, I've never even met her in person so I guess it doesn't really matter." I said quietly.

I had always wanted to know who my real mother was and finally realized that it wasn't important. Having a name didn't make her a mother. We stood silent for a few seconds. "Can we talk about something else?" I asked. She nodded. "Good catch by the way." She said grinning. "Sorry?" I asked confused. "Your bodyguard - he is gorgeous." "He is?" I asked surprised. Susan rolled her eyes. "Yes indeed!" She informed me exasperated. "Well, I only met him a few hours ago." Susan rolled her eyes at me. "No wonder your relationships never lasted. By what criteria did you pick them?" I shrugged. Sadly that was a very good question.

Percy pov.

Out of curiosity we had pretended that my spec ops attack was legit and continued playing after Annabeth and Mrs Chase had left. The attack was a great success. As it turns out artillery wasn't too effective in close quarter battle. After I had taken the HQ Frederick's unites had quickly fallen apart and surrendered. We left the office discussing the battle and headed down the stairs. We fell silent when we spotted Mrs Chase and Annabeth in the living room looking at us.

"It seems as if you have finally found a playmate Frederick. " Susan commented. We must have looked puzzled because she added. "Come on. You two were playing with toy airplanes." I couldn't believe she had just said that and judging by the way Frederick gasped he was just as shocked. "They aren't toys. They are authentic, miniature replica of tanks and aircraft and the collection cost me over 5k." "And we weren't playing." I added. "We were running battle simulations for educational purposes."

The two women looked unimpressed. "You were both making engine noises with you mouths." Annabeth said dryly. "And you Frederick, bought toys for five thousand dollars." Mrs Chase added. "Five thousand dollar, Frederick? And you are constantly complaining about me buying shoes!" He crossed his arms. "Four pairs of shoes are more than enough." He claimed. I agreed whole heartedly but had to admit that even I had more then four pairs. But all of them served a purpose and were needed. I decided however not to comment any further.

Annabeth pov.

We bade our farewells, headed back to the car and climbed in. Of course I had to ride shotgun again but I didn't complain seeing as I was rather tired. "Your family is great." Percy said a few minutes after we started driving. "I can't actually believe my father gave you permission to date me." I said between gritted teeth. "He did? Is it his decision?" Percy asked confused. I groaned. "Didn't you listen? He said that he didn't mind guys like you around his daughter and that he hoped to see you again which no guy has ever heard before you and no, it's not his decision." He staid silent as he continued driving, his face impassive in the dim light emanating from the dashboard. I suddenly realized that what Susan had said was true. He was beautiful in his own way. Especially when he didn't have his guard up and his jaw muscles weren't clenched. I noticed that I was occupied by silly girls' stuff and let my thoughts wander back to home territory, big bangs, and about what I should write my doctor thesis about.

Much to everyone's surprise it had taken me only three quarters of a year to graduate from high-school. After that I went to MIT and had been there ever since. I took every class I could just to kill my time while coaching Piper through her high-school years. That was no easy task. Piper was not exactly a dedicated student and even had a criminal record for theft. At least Tristan was very grateful for my efforts.

Everyone thought that Piper was only trying to get her father's attention because he was always working on some movie. I knew however that she simply talked people into giving her things. Piper had even talked a sales man into giving her a BMW for free. Piper was able to get anyone to do just about anything for her. The only one she failed to wrap around her finger was me which was why we got along well.

Nearly all guys, especially Jason were under her spell. I suspected that she might have a hard time doing that with Percy which had one great advantage. I could most certainly tell him things without Piper seducing him into spilling my secrets.

"So, it appears you made up with Susan." He asked gently. I nodded. "As far as you can make up a life long history of hatred and distrust in a single night." He nodded. I yawned deeply feeling tired all of the sudden and closed my eyes, trusting Percy to find the closest suitable hotel. That was a big progress for me considering that I was known to have control issues. Percy's voice let me pulled me out of my slumber. "We are there."

* * *

**Hello, my dear friends and raders and now also my little sister. I hope you are doing greatly. I will still go over this chapter tomorrow but I just needed to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, don´t forget to Review, follow and favorte my Story because I´ve desevered it. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	7. It starts

**Hello, people. How are you. I know it´s been a long time but it takes a very long time to go over these chapter and my mom, who is my Beta is very busy. I´ve already written two chapters ahead and will try to perfect them as fast as possible. Love you my readers.**

**To Guest: Good idea. Perhaps I will use that idea.**

**To Bianca Selena Jackson: Here you go. You are frigging awesome.**

**To Guest: I deleated those stories.**

**To PARN of hero: That is a great idea.**

**To PARN of hero: I can´t always be perfect.**

**To PARN of hero: I always love Percabeth interaction.**

**To HopeStrengthLove: Thank you.**

**To Bethany Tucker: Thank you.**

**To asucoffeeaddict: Good to know.**

**To marsdex: She is one of my favorites.**

**To Eat Lead-riture: Me too.**

**To Aveca: Yeah, me too.**

**To Bianca Selena Jackson: Percabeth friendship is nearly as adorable is the persabeth itself.**

**To PARN of hero: 5000 dollars.**

**To Astarate: Yes, I will.**

**To : You are so adorable.**

* * *

Annabeth pov.

I got out of bed. It was about 01:00 am in the morning. It would have been wise to try and get some more sleep but I had spent the last two hours working on a hypothesis about stabilizing the magnetic field needed to keep plasma at a temperature at 150 million degrees Celsius inside a fusion reactor.

Of course my idea was far fetched but the possibility of solving all the world's power problems by staying up for one night was a more then worthy sacrifice, especially since highly stable artificial magnetic fields were also needed to contain dark matter should someone someday find out how to harvest the stuff. The stability of the field was absolutely necessary because a few grams of the stuff had the potential to take out a good chunk of a planet if any form of matter should meet it. The smallest mistake or fluctuation could compromise the container which would create the largest explosion ever caused by man kind.

So, in other words I had work to do. I quickly pulled on jeans, flip-flops and a shirt, grabbed my laptop, and took the elevator to the sky bar of the hotel. The top floor was rather pleasant. Blue light glowed over the generous pool area under a glass dome beside the bar. There was one person swimming back and forth in the pool and I could tell he was a well trained swimmer. Taking notice of a gorgeous muscular back and feeling a small pang of envy about the smooth graceful motions of the body in the water I headed past the pool to the dark and graceful looking bar. Even in a lifetime of training I would never be able to look more than respectable in the water.

I sat down at the bar, hooked my laptop up with the closest power socket, and started working on my hypothesis. I looked forward to getting my own lab at MIT in less than a week. Turns out being famous brought some publicity for the college and bringing publicity helped with getting your own private lab. It was a good thing that I had Percy around now because there was some heavy equipment that I needed to move up to the third floor. I could probably even train him to be a good lab slave seeing he was disciplined, should have calm hands, and was used to being told what to do by other people.

"Can I get you something Ms Chase?" I looked up surprised and found the bartender standing there. "Yes, a glass of orange juice, please." He smiled at me and I turned my attention back to my computer. "Good evening, sir. Here are your things." The bartender greeted another person. "Thank you." I heard a familiar voice. Pulled out of my concentration again I looked up and saw Percy sitting on a barstool dripping wet in his swimming trunks with a towel over his shoulder. I could have guessed who the swimmer was I had seen earlier. Feeling slightly awkward I focused at my screen to avoid his gaze. That was not necessary though, Percy had already turned to the bartender without even noticing me.

"Just out of curiosity. What team were you in?" The bartender asked. "Team-1 but I was a Night Stalker." The bartender nodded. "I heard about you guys. You were the people who jumped jurisdictions!" My body guard chuckled. "Yes. We switched between team-1, team-5, STVD-1, and SBT-22." The bartender nodded. "I guess that saved you from long term deployments." Percy shrugged. "Nah. I was officially in Iraq for ten months on my last tour but I ended up going everywhere else, too. What did you do exactly?" The bartender scratched his beard. "US-Army armoured brigade. I commanded a M1A1 tank but I left the service shortly after Desert Storm." I rolled my eyes out of habit and stopped listening in on them and continued working on my project.

Chloe pov.

Three months earlier.

I sat next to Sophie while she sat in the driver's seat turning on the engine. "So what is this place you wanted to take me to?" Sophie asked. I bit my lip. "Well, as you know I am on my schools Volleyball team." She nodded. "Go on." I folded my hands. "Our principal got sick over us pestering him about who should get the budget raise and told us he would love to see us kill each other over it. So when the football team suggested the budget fight should be solved by a paintball tournament he agreed."

I could see the corner of Sophie's lips twitching. "Of course my volleyball team doesn't need too much funding but we don't want the football monkeys to get any of it. So we teamed up with the school's chemistry nerds who need lots of money to buy hardware for their projects so we wouldn't be outnumbered too much. Now, we are allowed to bring a few friends to the matches to even out the numbers." Sophie was grinning broadly. "So you thought you could just hire a mercenary?" I smirked. "Well we lost every match up until now but if we win against the football team who won every battle apart from their defeat against the swim team we are good in the game." I paused for a second. "Also my team needs new balls and uniforms and the Chemistry team needs a combustion chamber – whatever that is…"

Sophie chuckled. "Why didn't you ask your brother?" I crossed me arms. "Are you crazy? Percy would go ballistic if he knew I was doing something involving guns. The only thing Percy taught me about weapons is how to disarm someone holding one." My adopted sister scratched her shin. "True. That's why I took you to a shooting range. Kids like you are fascinated by fire arms. It's only natural and keeping you away from them won't make the fascination go away. It is better if you learn about them in a controlled and safe environment instead of experimenting yourself. I really love your brother like hell but his gun policy is hypocritical." I eyed her. "Why is he so much against me having anything to do with guns anyway?" She shrugged. "Bad experience. One time in the Middle East and two times in Africa we met kids you age and younger that were armed. Bad memories." She shook her head and immediately changed the subject. "I assume this match is taking place in the arena?" I nodded ignoring that she just called me a kid and felt a pang of sympathy for my brother. Sophie started the car and pulled out of the lot, into the New York traffic. "We are meeting at that McDonalds right across from it." Sophie nodded.

Twenty minutes later Sophie stopped the car in a parking lot and we continued the last ten feet to the fast-food restaurant on foot. Once inside I pulled off my jacket because of the warmth. "We are fifteen minutes to early." I realised after checking my smart phone. "Well, let's get something to eat and then secure a table." Sophie said. I looked puzzled at the nearly empty restaurant and suddenly understood Sophie's reasoning. The restaurant would be packed if you added eighteen more teenagers. When we sat down with our meals, I spotted a friend from the chemistry club stepping into the restaurant. I waved him over. "Hey, Chloe. You said you knew how we could not get our asses kicked this time." I nodded and scooted over to make space on the bench for him. Once he had taken a seat I started. "As you know my brother is back home." He nodded. "Yes, everyone heard about that." I nodded toward Sophie. "Well, I hired his best friend and team mate to fight on our side. I assume that a Seal would be enough to even the odds. He looked at Sophie sceptically for a few seconds before a grin appeared on his face. "This could actually work." Sophie rolled her eyes. "Of course it will." she grumbled. Over the next few minutes my school mates arrived and crowded around us. To my surprise I realized that Sophie was uncomfortable with being the centre or attention. To someone who didn't know her it would be invisible but I saw the way her shoulders were just slightly tense.

Frowning I took a sip from my coke. Despite their best efforts to hide it I had noticed a change in Sophie's and Percy's personalities over the last few years. This was only another example. They had become quieter, more serious and also seemed a bit more tired and older.

Half an hour later we left the restaurant and headed over the other side of the street to the large stadium like building. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**You are frigging awesome. I love you all. I hope you all have fun. I deserve these Reviews.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	8. I feel so dirty

**Hello, I´m sorry about this but this is important so please read.**

**I have often annouced that I need to turn my life around because I am failing in school. Well as you can imagine that takes lots of time. Time that I don´t have for writing anymore. I know that many of you are waiting for the next chapter. I can tell you that I have already written the next two chapters and the next chapter is by far the best chapter I have ever written. I had a god mode thingy there. No Idea why.**

**Anyway I am going to set myself a strikt timetable so that I get a propper education instead of ending as a poor author under a bridge. I love you all. I´m sorry. So sorry. Let my say again that I will see this story through, I am committed but going over the chapters to make them this good by my standards, takes a lot longer than simply writing them. As I said the next two chapters are already written and I am half finnished with perfecting the next one. As I said this takes a lot of time.**

**I hope you understand, I am as frustrated as you are. If you want to contact me you can reach me over facebook. My name is Winter Wolf. As you can imagine I have a white wolf as my profile pic. So, write me a message when ever you feel the need to.**

**I am and will always be a servant of your imagination.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	9. Dreams of a child

**Hi book nerds. **

**This was the most time consuming chapter I have ever written. It will take a while before I can update again even though I already wrote the next chapter. I´m sorry but I need to spend my out of school time...well with school. XD. I really love you all and hope you enjoy this. Ohh and I deserve a Review from each and every one of you readers because this is the best chapter I have ever written. **

**To Gues: Next chapter. Piper and Jason will have their moment next chapter.**

**To Nycratus: Thank you for understanding.**

**To LoveFinn: I try to. **

* * *

Chloe pov.

Our team and the football team assembled around the supervisor. We had changed into protective clothing and were holding paintball guns in our hands. "Okay kids. You know the rules. I will permit some melee combat as long as you don't overdo it. Now, as you all know you will be disqualified if you shoot someone in the face intentionally." At this Sophie, who was standing next to me cursed quietly. "You have five minutes before the battle begins. Good luck and may the best team win." A loud, confident cheer echoed from the football team while our team stayed silent.

It seemed that even though we had Sophie on our side my teammates were still sceptical. As we later walked next to each other I noticed the way Sophie was holding her weapon. For her this was most likely rather lame. I relaxed somewhat and remembered her earlier reaction. "What was wrong earlier at the supervisor's briefing?" I asked her quietly. She looked at me disbelieving. "I'm not allowed to take headshots! Don't they realize that the head usually is the only thing that pokes out of cover? Now I have to rely on that their stupidity. Hopefully they won't think of giving each other cover fire while advancing so I can score center mass hits." "Don't worry. You will have all the time of the world to score center mass hits while they massacre us. They usually simply overrun other teams in their first charge." At this Sophie's mood brightened up. "Okay. Tell your friends to keep the front wide and let them attack. Under no circumstances are they to abandon their position. If they flee I will personally put them down." I laughed nervously. "Aren't you taking this to serious?" I asked her. "Don't you want to win? They are ten more then we are. Make your teammates stand their ground or else I will do with them what I would do in real combat with cowards that abandon their post and it involves friendly fire." I immediately tried to picture myself telling that to my high school friends with little success and sighed as we reached my team mates.

The team looked at me expectantly and suddenly I had a great idea how to get around the responsibility of holding the pep talk. "Now, I brought in a professional to help us. For those that haven't met her yet she will introduce herself in person. She will also be in charge today. Sophie, please take over from here." She gave me an incredulous look but stepped forward nonetheless. "Okay kids. I am Lieutenant Sophie McKing and as you have probably heard I work as a sniper for the US Navy Seals. Now let's get to the matter at hand. I will only be saying this once so listen up. You will take cover behind the obstacles at the dedicated front line. You will keep the front as wide as possible. Let them charge into our kill zone if they are stupid enough to try a frontal attack. If they dig in themselves you will still stay where you are. Than we try and fight this out paintball by paintball. If I see one of you deserting I will take you down myself. If I see one of you starting a heroic attack I will also take you down. In other words I will shoot anyone who abandons their post." Sophie announced. There was some quick nodding and grumbling. Sophie sized us up with contempt. "Now, I'm not used to giving briefings so get the hell out of my face. Dismissed." With that she walked out onto the mulch covered field leaving us standing there, utterly stunned.

Everyone gave me a nervous look. "What are you waiting for?" I hissed at them, hurried after her, and took position next to her. She had already pulled down her protective goggles and I followed her example. "Tell me we are going to win." I said while staring at the group of huge and muscular football players. She gave me a grim smile. "Or die trying." I looked at her in alarm but then realized the joke and sniggered.

Percy pov.  
It was about three o'clock in the morning. Annabeth was still working on her laptop and had apparently lost track of time. I walked over to her. "Annabeth?" I asked gently. She looked up at me slightly disoriented but quickly gathered herself after a few seconds. "Yes, Percy?" She asked with her voice slightly slurred. "You should go to bed." She shook her head. I couldn't help but noticing that she was adorable when tired. "I can't. I need to finish this." She said, straightening up. Her voice was full of determination despite the fact that she looked exhausted to death. I smiled at her. "What you need to do is get some sleep." I said firmly. She gave me an irritated look. "No, now please let me work. Don't forget who you work for." I crossed my arms. "I was hired by Ms. McLean." I pointed out. She seemed confused, looking even more adorable. This probably didn't happen to her too often. "What ever. Just let me work." I sighed. "Miss Chase. Go to bed please." I asked her, still trying the diplomatic approach. She tried to stare at me. "I can't. This is important." I didn't cave in. I had forced people before to go to sleep even though their skills where absolutely vital and in desperate need at that time. Annabeth´s project could wait until tomorrow. She bit her lip. "What if I forget everything?" I nodded at her laptop. "I trust you made notes. Anyway, tired people are known to make mistakes and you don't want to have to redo everything." She sighed. "Okay. You've won." She closed her laptop. "By the way. What is your excuse to be up this late?" I smirked. "Haven't you noticed? I went swimming." She gave me an irritated look. "What a strange occupation in the middle of the night!" I didn't know what to answer and resolved staring at her computer with mild accusation. She sight in defeat, got up, and we headed over to the elevator. "When are we meeting tomorrow?" I asked and looked down at her. She was apparently not listening but instead eyeing my torso. "Like what you see?" She blinked and looked away. She was obviously too tired to put up a fight and simply mumbled "Not much to look at, bro!" We left the elevator and headed down to Annabeth's room. "Good night Annabeth." She nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Wake me up...some time tomorrow." Annabeth entered her room and closed the door behind her without looking back one second. I felt relieved but also could not help myself to smile at our exchange. Quickly I followed her example and went to bed.

Annabeth pov.  
I undressed and crawled under the covers. Still entertaining the idea to simply continue working in secret I dipped under. Suddenly I was back at the familiar place seventeen years ago. I was standing in the golden, late afternoon sun on a deserted strip of beach. After running away from home a few weeks ago I certainly looked the part. My hands were a filthy as were my clothes and my hair probably resembled a rat's nest. I had spent the last few weeks hiding from people and stealing food here and there when I was hungry and sleeping where I could find a place to hide.

I didn't want to run away anymore, I was too exhausted to continue on and this place was peaceful and inviting. I knew that if I stayed here I would eventually die from dehydration. Despite the common assumption about the cognitive abilities of children I was quite capable to understand the concept of death. I was just too tried and scared to care. A great sense of peace and composure filled me as I let myself drop down onto the warm sand. I took off my Cinderella back pack and dropped it next to me. The sent of the sea and the sound of the waves filled me with a sense of peace which I had always missed. I looked around feeling the need to build something permanent in this place, something that lasted very long, like five years or so. Apparently there was nothing around to support my constructive mood except sand.

I smiled when it hit me, marvelling at how poetic my train of thought was. I would build a sand castle. It would lose its beauty and majesty by tomorrow morning. By the end of the week there would be no hint that I had ever existed. It made perfect sense to me. My legacy would fade away with me.

As long as I could remember I made a point in thinking big words like 'poetic', 'dehydration' or 'legacy', just because my step mother had sometimes screamed at me for using them. She said children my age shouldn't talk like that. I had often used dictionaries to find even bigger and more complicated words just to annoy her. That is how I learned reading fast, even though I always got a bad headache when I did it. My dad had once explained that I had something called Dyslexia. Letters were my enemies and kept tumbling around in my head like a tossed salad.

I closed my eyes, and started designing a castle in my head, the medieval symbol of prestige and strength. This was my most ambitious project yet, including my attempt to build a house out of my father's books and my efforts to demonstrate deflagration. I had used my step mothers perfume collection, a sack of flower, and a handful of other every day things. I had undertaken the experiment simply to get back at my step mother. She had told me to play with barbies and dress up as a princess like other girls my age did. Not that I didn't like dressing up as a princess, I just didn't like being told so.

Sadly both my experiments had failed. My book house had collapsed when I tried to add a second floor and my attempt at pyrotechnics had produced a detonation instead of a deflagration. This had effectively destroyed the tool shed. The screaming that followed had been louder then ever before. When my step mother remarked to my dad later at dinner that she wanted to give me into foster care, I ran to my room and packed my Cinderella bag pack with my most valuable possessions and things I thought I would need: My teddy bear, a book about Greek architecture, a kitchen knife, a bottle of water, and my favourite gray owl pyjamas. I climbed out of my window and ran as fast and far as I could.

Turning back to my new project I decided to build a fortress with multiple angled walls and a tough citadel. It would represent what I wanted most. It didn't need to be pretty, it only needed to hold out and keep safe, like a family ought to. I slowly walked closer to the water where the sand would hold more moisture. It was high tide so I wasn't running any danger of the sea claiming my little project ahead of time. I fell to my knees, dug my fingers into the sand, and started building what was going to be my last stronghold. My mind was once again left to wonder.

I had always wanted to become an architect or a scientist. Of course that was impossible now. My dreams were the only thing that remained. I even had to leave my treasured book about architecture behind when I had to get away from a clerk when I tried to steal leftovers from Mc Donald's. I realized that tears were running down my cheeks. I cursed silently. Crying was certainly the least productive way of loosing water.

Wisps of shrieking laughter reached my ears over the wind and surf. Annoyed and slightly worried I wiped away my tears. I didn't know if I had enough strength left to run away again in case I wasn't allowed to be here. Since there was nothing I could do about it at the moment I pushed all thoughts aside and continued working. "Hi, what are you doing on my beach?" I jumped to my feet and spun around. Feeling a bit dizzy I studied the pretty, Native American girl. She had to be around my age. Her kaleidoscope eyes lacked any worry and looked playful. Kaleidoscope was another big and complicated word that I had once gotten in trouble for. She appeared to be the kind of girl that always wore the prettiest dresses at birthday parties.

"Your beach?" I asked suspiciously. Maybe she was just trying to scare me off so she could steel my sand castle. She nodded. "My dad bought it." My mind raced. The prospect of someone buying a beach was confusing to put it mildly. How do you define a beach? How far does it go, from the water line to the dunes? "You're lying." I accused her. She shook her head. "Naha. I'm not. Grandpa says lying attracts bad spirits." I bit my lip, remembering something I had read in one of my father's books. I didn't fully understand what it meant but it seemed to fit. "There is no logical reason to assume the presence of the supernatural because it can't be witnessed in the physical universe. If it is observed in the natural world, it exists. Therefore it is not supernatural." I informed her feeling slightly smug. She scratched her head and looked at me utterly perplexed. "What is logical?" She tried after a few awkward seconds. I sighed. "I think it means that it is smart or makes sense." I reasoned. I was frustrated that I could not explain it any better. I had never dared to ask anyone.

"And what is super... super…?" She asked trying to pronounce the word properly. "You mean supernatural?" I asked. She nodded. "I think something is called supernatural when it is silly or unreal, like a ghost." Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms in anger. "Are you saying that Grandpa is lying?" "That or he is stupid." I confirmed bluntly. She glared at me. "Now, I've proven that ghost and spirits don't exist. You have to be lying and this beach isn't yours. I will stay here as long as I please." I deducted feeling rather pleased with myself.

By the way, 'deduct' was also one of the big words I wasn't allowed to use back where I used to live. I wasn't sure what the word meant exactly but I was quite confident that it made sense. "No, I'm not lying." She insisted. "My dad told me that we bought this beach so we wouldn't get bothered by other people." I balled my fists. "And I chose this beach because it was empty. I want to die in peace." She nodded oblivious to my growing irritation and the magnitude of my plans. "What are you building there?" She asked peering around me. "My sand castle." I said defensively and tried to hide it behind me even though it was much too large.

"Can I see it?" I shook my head. "No, you can't." I snapped wishing it were true. She glared at me. "Yes I can. This is my beach so this is also my sand castle." She had now crossed the line. I studied her thinking of the best way to defend my castle. She looked well and healthy while I was dehydrated, exhausted, and so thin that you could easily count my ribs. I could see that she lived a good life. However, she also was a big spoiled brat while I had grown tough and fearless. I was willing to protect my last stronghold with my life.

"Go away." I growled giving her one last chance. She shook her head. "Make me!" I stepped forward, drew back my arm and punched her in the face as hard as I could. She stumbled back looking at me shocked, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm going to tell my dad you did that." She yelled angrily. That was the last straw for me. The fact that this girl had a dad who would protect her like every girl should have made me angry beyond reason. With a savage battle cry on my lips I launched myself at her and knocked her down on the sand. Pinning her down under me I started scratching and punching every inch of skin that I could reach while she tried to pull me of her.

I heard a man yelling in the distance but was too busy attacking the girl. The yells came closer and closer until a large hand closed around my arm. I instinctively grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it in his face just as he pulled me off the girl. The hand around my arm disappeared and I heard loud cursing. I jumped up and started running as fast as I could. After a few steps the man caught up with me and spun me around. He was a huge, Native American man. "Hey. Stop running!" He ordered me calmly. The girl was hiding behind him but peeked out behind his leg curiously. She must have been tougher then she looked because she wasn't crying even though her lip was bleeding.

I kicked and punched trying to get loose and even tried to bite the hand holding my shoulder until he roughly sat me down in the sand. "Stop fighting. I won't hurt you." He promised with a gentle voice. I stopped struggling and glared at him. He glanced at the girl. "Are you alright honey?" The girl blinked at him. He smiled at her fondly and turned back to me. "If you promise not to run away I will let you go." He offered calmly while rubbing the sand out of his eyes. I glared at him suspiciously and studied his face. He had gentle eyes and his face showed no deception. "What is your name?" He asked kindly. I bit my lip. "Annabeth." I finally replied. "So Annabeth. Where are your parents?" I managed to keep away my tears and kept a straight face. "Probably at home." I offered carefully. "Do you know their phone number?" I gritted my teeth. "Of course." He smiled. "Should we call them?" I crossed my arms. "No, I ran away weeks ago." He looked slightly worried. "Weeks? You've been alone all this time?" I shook my head. "I have Odysseus with me." He raised one eyebrow. "Who is Odysseus?" "My teddybear!" I exclaimed, feeling that this was obvious.

"You have to promise not to call my parents or I will run away again." I threatened. He laughed. "You are a tough girl to bargain with, Annabeth." I took a step backwards ready to start running again. "Don't worry. I promise I won't call anyone. So, what are you doing on this beach?" He asked. "Building a sand castle and waiting to die." Hadn't I said that before? His face darkened. "Dying? Do you even know what that means?" I nodded. "The body stops working and the brain shuts down… I think." He nodded. "You are a very smart girl, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

The other girl stepped forward from behind her father. "Why did you run away?" She asked. "My family doesn't want me which makes them strangers and I can't stay with strangers. "The girl looked horrified. "That's so sad." I bit my lip and fought back my tears again. "I am Piper." She introduced herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to take away your castle." I nodded. "I'm sorry that I hit you." I offered, not feeling sorry at all. She had started it after all!

Her face lit up. "Maybe we can be your family. I've always wanted a sister." Then she turned to her father. A spark of hope came to life in my chest but I was too proud to beg or ask for help. "She can be my sister, right dad? She can stay with us." I tried to hide my hope as I stared up at the man. He scratched the back of his head. "It's more complicated than you think. There are laws for these kinds of things and we could get into trouble." My heart sank. He was right of course. "Don't worry. I will just get my backpack and leave your beach." I said glumly and turned to leave, already mourning my little fortress. I had no idea what to do next.

"Hey, wait a second!" The man said quickly. "I can't just let you walk away like that. I can't promise you anything but you can stay with us at least for dinner. You look like you could use a decent meal, a shower, and a good night's sleep. We can figure out what to do tomorrow." My tears began to well up again. "Just one condition." He said sternly. "Don't run away again!" Even though I couldn't understand why he would bother, I slowly nodded. "And in return you won't call my parents!" He took me by the hand. "Let's talk about this tomorrow. I can promise you not to do anything behind your back." With that he pulled me around. "By the way I am Tristan and that is a wonderful sandcastle." I looked at it. "I don't need it anymore."

I relaxed in the warm, foamy water. The bathtub, like everything in this house was huge. It turned out that the beach wasn't that lonely after all. Right behind the dunes hid a large villa. On our way we had passed a big pool and a large garden.

"So, you really spent all this time on your own?" Piper was sitting in the bathtub opposite of me. I nodded. "I ran away once but went back home in the afternoon because I got hungry and I was too scared to walk out of sight of the house." She mused and added after a few seconds. "But I think my reasons were a lot less good then yours." "Why did you run away?" I asked curiously. "I really can't remember." She began producing foam by playing with her toes on the surface of the water. "It's so cool to finally have a sister!" Piper giggled suddenly. "Yes, it's nice to have someone." Suddenly I realized how hungry I was.

Suddenly I jerked awake at the sound of passing voices from the hallway. After a few seconds I realized that I was at the hotel. I listened to the fading noises from people trying to find their rooms after partying too long and slowly drifted away again.

I was sitting on my bed. Piper came bursting into my room. "Annabeth, Christine invited us to her birthday." I gave her a smile. Suddenly her face changed as if she had suddenly realized something horrible. She covered her mouth with her hands. "What's wrong Piper?" I asked concerned. She removed her hands slowly and looked at me with a seriousness I didn't know from her. "When is your birthday?" I had feared that question for some time. Trying to get out of the topic somehow I countered. "Why do you ask?" She looked at me blankly. "Because I have just realized that you have lived here for almost a year and we have never talked about your birthday!" I shrugged. "12th of July." She turned pail. "That was last week Annabeth! Why didn't you tell anyone?" I sighed. "I've never celebrated my birthday. I didn't think it was a big deal." Piper dropped down next to me. "You saw that it's a bit deal here. You should have said something." I looked down feeling guilty at the hurt in Piper's face. "I didn't want to be a burden." I admitted. Piper grabbed my hand. "Annabeth, you are not a burden. You are the nicest, wisest and most organized person I've ever met. Okay, sometimes people get uncomfortable when you talk to them. But it isn't your fault that you are so smart and they are not." She winked at me. "Now come on."

Piper dragged me after her down the majestic flight of stairs to her dad's office. She knocked on the door but didn't bother to wait for an answer. She banged the door open and pushed me ahead into the office. I was still stumbling when she was already standing in front of a massive wooden desk not bothering to wait for her dad to acknowledge her. "Dad, can you believe that Annabeth's birthday was last week?" His initial surprise at his daughter's intrusion changed into utter horror. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry!" He came around the desk and sank to his knees in front of me. "I can't believe this never came up. This is unacceptable. Now, when is your birthday?" "12th of July." I whispered. He looked at me sadly. "Annabeth, you are a part of our family. Please stop trying to hide. Now, I will personally arrange your birthday party and it should be a good one since it comes with some delay." Suddenly I realized that I was smiling for the first time in years. He was right, this was family and I hadn't even realized it until this very moment.

The scenery of my dream changed to my teens. It was our first year of high-school. While Piper was a good representation of the popular underachieving student, high-school was quite a different experience for me. I was skipping grades on a monthly base without even trying and had just gotten an offer to study at MIT. I could even start there next month if I wanted to. "Annabeth, stop worrying! This is so awesome!" Piper said laughing. "I can't wait to see dad's face when he hears that you are getting a scholarship from one of the countries top universities! They didn't even except him! Did you actually read this? They are nearly begging you to join! I can't wait to see the faces of the bud heads in school who where calling you a nerd for all this time!" I bit my lip. "But who is going to tutor you if I am in Massachusetts?" Piper burst out laughing. After a while she gasped and tried to get her composure back. She straightened up and gave me the warm smile I knew so well. "I have a proposal for you. If you accept the scholarship from MIT I will make sure that my report cards get better." I couldn't help but return her smile "Okay, Deal! I will go for it! But our father will have to say 'yes' first." Piper shook her head laughing again. "Of course he will, Annabeth! You are the most responsible person in the world! There is a reason why he let you organize our last vacation. Not that you let us have much choice in the matter. And guess what, the paparazzi never even got close to finding us."

"There is something else I wanted to ask of you." Piper gave me a calculating look. "Go on!" I allowed carefully. "A few friends of mine and I want to go to the movies later. I would like you to come instead of staying home and hiding behind some research project." I pulled up my shoulders and crossed my arms. "They don't like me, Piper. They made that clear enough on our first day of school." Piper disregarded my argument with a graceful flick of her hand. "I won't be seeing much of you in the future. If they don't like you being there, the can go to hell as far as I am concerned!" She put her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes. Even though I wasn't too comfortable with physical contact I did enjoy her warm embrace. I could still smell the familiar scent of her hair when I woke up.

* * *

**Okay people. This is it for all and I am really starting to love this story. I hope you have fun.**

**Don´t forget to Review this time. I definetly deserved it. I put over seven hours of work into this chapter so you can sacrefice a few seconds in return.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people. So, it's me again. I will correct this chapter probably but just couldn't wait with the update anymore.**

**Dear Lonewolf13. **

**No one is forcing you to read this story. I am not ripping of Cheis Kyle. I created Sophie Mcking a long time I ever heard of him. I am also not diminishing his memory at some point. All I said was that in this story, this fictional character won a sniper tournament. In case you noticed I didn't even mention your obsession. I try not to mention real people if possible.**

**Also, I do not understand why you think that I would hate America? Did I say anything hurtful about the country? Hell I lived six years in the US so I definitely don't hate it. The reason why Germany comes up occasionally is because I live in Germany and I can work with the country a lot more easy than the USA.**

**Where did I use WW2 to justify anything? If you have a problem please contact me directlyOn Facebook. **

**Now, if you don't like this story then don't read it. To be honest I would be ashamed if a idiotic patriot liked my story. The USA is far from perfect so why should I display it as perfect. Also, this story isn't centered around your country but the relationship of two people. Please take not of this.**

**If you can't give constructive criticism then please shut th up.**

**With regards. **

**Winter Wolf.**

**p.s Please explain why you are so obsessed with WW2. In fact at every point in the war Germany had a technological advantage over the allies. They had better tanks, cutting edge airplanes and developed cruse missiles and balistic missiles. In fact a good potion of the Manhattan project was driven forward by German scientists. American soldiers only achieved victory in Europe when they had a huge superiority in numbers and fire power. So stop whining around. It's all ancient history. (Why does it matter who defeated who? Doesn't change that millions died.) Also modern day Germany is in many ways a better way to live in. Higher pays, fair taxing, working Healthcar, less extremism and a larger overall happiness.**

Percy pov.

Having received combat training like I did meant that I was wide awake the moment someone knocked on my bedroom door. My hand even went to to table beside my bed were I usually hid my gun in a drawer until I remembered that I wasn't at home and that my sidearm was still hidden away in a case in my bag. I didn't carry it on me because for one I didn't want to freek Annabeth out and for another she wasn't in any danger that would excuse the use of a fire arm and if she really did end up being in trouble I could always use the weapons the aggressors brought with them to protect ber. I kept the fire arm close to because it made me feel more secure. I knew that my worries and fears wearn't based on logic and I would eventually stop carrying my gun around with me altogether but for now I was working on not constantly scanning the sides of the roads for IEDs.

"I'm coming." I called and got up. I quickly grabbed yesterday's T-shirt and quickly pulled it on and then opened the hotel-rooms door. There I found myself face to face with Annabeth. She was dressed casually in a long sleeved shirt and jeanse and had her curly, golden blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. There were some few rings under her eyes but apart from that she looked suprisingly well rested. "You're up?" She asked. "Am now." I replied shortly. "I thought we could peak around at the beaches today. It's been a while since I spent time at the sea." I smirked. I loved the sea. "Just let me take a quick shower before we eat go and eat breakfast." She nodded and turned on her heal and headed back to her own room. I suddenly realized that I was staring at her, shook my head and headed into my bathroom to take a shower thinking to myself that Annabeth was much to attractive for her own good, not that I would ever be caught dead telling her that.

That would cross the line. Making a innocent complement now and then was legit and I decided that I should even be careful when I did that. Twenty minutes later I was back out of the shower. I knew that that was a long time but water was something awesome and by extent so were showers. Plus I was still feeling as if long showers were a real luxury even though I was home for a few months now. I pulled on my fresh set of cloths, packed my things and left the room.

Slow and sweet music filled my ears as I walked down the hallway to Annabeth's room and the closer I got to her room the louder it got. I finally recognized the song as "May it be." from Lord of a Rings, one of Valkyrie's favorite songs. When I knocked on Annabeth's door the music fell silent. The door opened and revealed Annabeth. She was holding the flute in her hands. "What took you so long?" She asked. "I took a shower." I replied defensive. She beconed me to come in and after I did she closed the door behind me. "I can see why Piper wanted you to join her on your tour. That was beautiful." She gave me a short smile. "Thanks." With that she disassembled her flute and stowed it away in it's case before putting the case into her back pack. Then she closed it. "Shall we go then?" I asked. Annabeth nodded and shouldered her back pack. We left the hotel room and headed down to the hotel's restaurant to eat breakfast. When we left the elevator in the lobby were were awaited my a member of the hotels security staff. "Ms. Chase?" The man asked nervously. "Yes?" Annabeth asked. "I feer that last night what we believe was member of the press approched the receptionist, he might of have let slip that you are spending the night here. In his defense he is very new here. I was asked to apologize on behalf of the hotel for this break in trust." Annabeth groaned. "First they wanted to have pictures of me because I lived with a movie star and now they want it because was stupid enough to let Piper drag me along with her. Don't worry about it and thanks for the warning." He nodded. "I am also supposed to inform you that the breakfast is on the house." Annabeth nodded brightly and we continued to the restaurant.

"You don't seem too troubled?" Annabeth shrugged. "It's not the first time." I nodded. "Should I get you your breakfast?" I asked her. She gave me an exasperated look. "It's a buffet Percy." I shrugged. "I can still ask. Can't I?" Annabeth sighed in defeat. "I suppose you can. We ate breakfast in silence and Annabeth looked lost in thought, most likely thinking about her work.

Annabeth pov.

I ate lost in thought. The breakfast was good and so was my coffee. I was internally debating if I should write my thesis on my new idea with the highly stable magnetic field. True, the subject wasn't exactly my speciality but I was quite sure I could still pull it off. The titel would get me a pay raise and meant I could actually live from my salary if I wanted to. True, the world tour had brought in lots of money. More then I could spend but I kept it back as a strategic reserve. I prefered not to have to go to Tristan or Piper if I messed something up. When we had finnished with the meal we checked out and were back in the car.

"So, were do you want to go?" Percy asked as we left the parking lot and turned onto the road. "There is this beach a few miles out of the city and I thought we could head there?" I said pulling my jacket closer around me because it was so cold. "Are you sure. It won't be pleasent." I nodded. "It's not for long. I just like the sea." He gave me a smile. "I know the feeling." He said softly. "You like that sea?" He nodded. "Did you perhaps forget that I'm a Seal. The Sea is my natural habitat." He joked. "To be honest I've always been obsessed with water." Percy admitted. I smiled. So that was something we could agree on. The sea was something beautiful.

"No more discussions. We are going to stare at the sea for a few minutes, freeze our asses of and then get back to the air port and take the next flight back to LAX." "Aye mam." He replied shortly and I programmed the cars GPS.

Over the next few minutes I kept noticing that he looked in the cars mirrors every few seconds and his hands slowly tightening on the wheel. "What's wrong?" He pursed his lip. "We are being followed." I peeked into the side mirror. "Really?" He nodded. "Yes mam. Look for a green scout. It's four cars behind us." Moments later I spotted it. "Do you want me to loose him." Percy asked shortly. I shook my head. "Don't bother. The harder we try to get away the more desperate they get for good pictures." Percy nodded. "As you whish."

We continued down the highway. "I hate American highways." He said sounding annoyed. I raised my eyebrows. "Why?" He smirked. "It's so insanely slow. Have you ever driven on the german autobahn." I nodded understanding were we was coming from. "I heard they have fewer acsedents then we do dispite the fact that they are allowed to drive much faster." He nodded. "More disaplined and better street manners in general. Most people only drive as fast as they feel safe. Only a small number of mornons really squeeze the horse powers out of their engines. It's a different culture I guess." I smiled. "I only was their twice. One time on student exchange program for MIT and for another time for a week while we were on tour. Looks like a nice country to live in." Percy nodded. "Just make sure you never mess with their burocrats. They will give you a migraine if you get on their bad side." I laughed.

We continued the ride in silence for some time, quickly leaving the city behind us. Finally Percy broke the silence. "You did realise that we could choose any strip of beach since we left the city and it will most likely be empty. In case you havn't noticed, it's raining." I glared at him. "I want to go to a surtan place." He sighed. "Would you at least tell me what's so special about it." I sighed. "No idea. I went their two years ago and kind of wanted to go their again. It was nice there ." As I stared at the raindrops bouncing of the windshield I noticed how stupid I sounded. It would definitely not be pleasent this time. It was windy, raining and, really cold but I still wanted to go there for some reason so call me sentimental.

"So, do you have a girlfriend or something?" Perch looked at me surprised. "Me?" I rolled my eyes. "No Piper. Of course you." E shook his head. "No, of course not. When I still was on active duty I was away from home for over three hundred days a year. There was no time for girlfriends." I nodded. That was reasonable. "Why do you ask?" I shrugged. "Just curious." He nodded and I sighed in relief. I had just realized moments ago that that question could be interpreted as flirting wich I by no means was my intention. I was merrily trying to break the silence and quickly realized that silence would be more productive . About half and hour later Percy parked the cars on the dunes of the beach and we got out and were met by the wind and rain.

Piper pov.

I scratched my head while staring at the magazine. The headline could be problematic. It read, "Does Annabeth Chase have a new body friend and will he last?" There was a picture of her and Percy, who was looking as gorgeous as ever , walking out of a hotel. Under the picture was a reward offered to anyone who could identify Percy. They wearn't holding hands or anything but for some reason the press always assumed such things. If a celebrity or a upcoming one like Annabeth and a good looking guy or girl appeared on the same picture they always assumed that they were dating or having an affair. Of course a relationship on some level between a companion and his client was to be expected but not necessarily a intimate could always be of the same gender or just stay friends. After all the kind of work Jason and Percy did was unusual for body guards. Bodyguards usually brought you from place A to B safly. Percy and Jason were like a guardian angel that accompanied you through your life. They were much closer to you. This could also be Annabeth getting made in the celebrity world by the press by deming her private life as news worthy.

I looked at the clock. It was nearly evening and I expected Annabeth and her body guard to be home soon. I had the suspicion that neither Annabeth nor Percy would be pleased about this development. Jason came into the kitchen. "Pips, your agent just called me and told me to inform you that the press wants a statement about Annabeth and some guy." I showed him the magazines cover. "Yes, I know. Why didn't he call me?" Jason smirked. "When was the last time you charged your phone?" I bit my lip. "No idea. "That's why he calls me directly and doesn't even bother to call you anymore and I charged your phone this morning for you." He smiled at me nearly making me melt away. "Thanks." I turned away so that he couldn't see my face. "Pips, what's wrong?" Feeling very courageous I decided to make my move, sober this time. I've been crushing on the guy since I met him for the first time two years ago.

"There is this guy I've liked for a while." I hinted hoping he would catch along. "Really, what is he like?" He asked pointedly. "He is a really sweet but oblivious." I mused. Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me against a musclar torso. I sighed breathing in Jason's scent. "Maybe that guy likes you too." He whispered. I twisted my neck to look up at him. Suddenly his lips met mine. I deepened the kiss and felt myself being drawn deeper into his embrace. How far this went depend on what I did next and me being my carefree and reckless self broke the kiss and presented him my neck. "Damn! I've wanted to do this a long time." Just as I was about to answer when I moaned softly as his lips started exploring my neck. Feeling the need to take this a step further I laid my hand on one of his and laced my fingers with his. After a second or two I moved his hand from my waist up to my chest.

I could tell from the way his breath caught that he was surprised but obviously he didn't mind because his hand tightened. After a few seconds his other hand joined the first one and I could feel that things were about to escalate. "Piper, we are home." My sisters loud and clear voice eachoed through the house. I cursed and Jason's arms were suddenly gone and he took a step back. I quickly straightened my cloths and checked my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't see anything but of course with my luck Annabeth would do her creepy mind reading thing again in which she would tell me things that should be impossible for her to know.

Annabdth stepped into the livingroom with Percy, who was pulling a suit case after him, at her heals. I smiled at them. "How was San Francisco?" She shrugged. "Nice." I knew from experience that this was all I would ever get out of her so I dropped the subject. "There is something you should see." I informed her. Her eyes grew weary as she approched me and looked down at the magazine. She sighed. "This could become problematic eventually." She held up the magazine to Percy who after reading the headline went pail. "My little sister gets that magazine." He said. I gave him a nervous look. "So?" Annabeth gave me an exasperated look. "Obviously his sister is a fan of our little band and she doesn't know Percy works for us. She will assume that Percy and I are dating." I glared at her. "That was a retorical question." I informed her. She gave me a tired look.

I had the distinct impression that while Annabeth was very good at reading people when she concentrated on a single person And that it was very exhausting for her. When she was tired she wasn't very good at it."I'm sorry." She finally said. I smiled at her. In her own way Annabeth was one of the most fragile and innocent people I had ever met and it seemed as if she only hid behind a shield of intelligence and rashionality to protect something beautiful deep inside of her.

She had these good and bad fases. At the moment Annabeth was more human and happy then I had ever seen her before. She connected with the people around her. Usually it still took her some time to get use to new people. She had accsept Percy in her life faster than she had ever accepted anyone. Of course she could wake up some morning and be a totally different person. In these bad fases she seemed incapable of reading faces or she simply didn't care enough to try. She became quiet and withdrawn. In these times I was the only person she would tolerate in her presence and even I had huge problems to get a word out of her. But in these times it seemed as if her brain unleashed it's full potential.

"Annabeth, could you show Percy were his room is?" I reminded her. She sighed. "Sure, Percy. Come along." We had put a lot of thinking into the sleeping arrangements. Both of us needed lots of space for our hobbies and jobs so we divided the second floor of our house into two half. The left half belonged to Annabeth and the other to me. I had my soundproof band room to make sure Annabeth didn't get a migraine. I had an office,a very large bathroom and a walk in close. Annabeth had a bedroom, a office, a project room with a small attached lab, and a identical bathroom.

When Jason had moved in he had gotten a guest room on my half of the house and Percy would get the guest room on Annabeth's half since he was her companion. When Annabeth had led Percy upstairs I exchanged a look with Jason. He gave me a slightly confused look. Grinning broadly I stepped closer to him, stood to him, stood up on the tips of my toes and kissed him on the cheek. "We will discuss were we are standing exactly later." He nodded with a vacant smile written across his face. Letting things get messy with Jason was now out of the question with Percy in the house which was really a bummer.

I smiled when I thought back to Annabeths reaction after one of my ex boyfriends had been allowed to at my place after prom for the first time because my dad had been away working on some movie. Annabeth had been very disappointed that I broke my dad's rule that no guys were allowed to stay at our place and this one had gotten to do a lot more then just sleep over...in my bed. Anyway, Annabeth's glare had freaked the poor boy out so much that he didn't even survive through breakfast before fleeing, not that I blamed him. With Annabeth was angry her eyes turned a colder and more intimidating shade of dark gray and her pursed lips gave her something stern and wise. Drawing Annabeth's anger on yourself was historically a bad Idea. Percy came back into the room. "Where is Annabeth?" Jason asked. "She is working on some project of hers." He explained. We nodded. She did that quite often. "Do you guys want to help make dinner." For one reason I wasn't surprised that Percy said yes but Jason who usually tried to find a reason why he couldn't help also seemed eager.

"What are we making?" Percy asked. "Today is Saturday. That means we are going to make peesoupe." At Percy's questioning look I added. "Annabeth made thus schedule. She likes planning ahead." He nodded not looking to troubled. "Do you have any idea how to make a pee soupe?" I froze. "No, Annabeth always does to cooking. Do you?" He shook his head. "Jason?" My hopefully soon to be boyfriend also shook his head. Ohh great.

Sophie pov.

I got out of the cab in front of the apartment building the Jackson family lived in. It had been a tiresome day at the FBI's office. I had lied to Percy about my job with the FBI to save time. In truth I still worked for the Navy and was still a Seal. I had ably been assigned to the FBI as a liason officer. Not that there was much to liase. The two organizations jurisdictions didn't usually overlap. If I had been sent by NCIS it would have made sense but Hestia, the team shrink had pulled a few strings so I was working in the FBI's capital crime department. On the bright side I could still keep up the familiar military environment to some level seeing as I still had to report to the Navy. I also got to work in my uniform which I was wearing now.

I was wearing a white officers shirt with shoulder stripes and the Seal coat of arms pinned to my chest. Unlike my new colleagues who carried there side arms consealed under their suites I had my gun in a military style holster strapped around my leg over my black trousers and black shoes. After paying the cab driver I walked into the apparent building and took the elevator upstairs. A few seconds after I knocked on the front door of the flat it was opened by the closest thing I had to a father figure. "Hello Sophie. How was work?" I smiled. "Hey, Paul. It was lot more stressful than going to war." He smiled. "Your home just in time for dinner." He said kindly. I stepped into the flat and headed over into the dining room were I found Chloe and Sally.

Chloe was putting away her homework and Sally was setting the dinner table. "Hey Sophie. How was your day?" Sally greated me. "Exhausting." She gave me a pitying smile. "Could you help me with the table?" I smiled. "Sure, I am just going to lock away my gun." I informed her gesturing to the weapon hanging from my leg. She nodded. "Okay, good idea." I hurried into Percy's old bedroom, were I was currently sleeping and opened the drawer under the desk. I removed my holster with my gun from my Sig Sauer from my leg and carefully placed it in the drawer along with my handcuffs and my badge.

If I was honest I was scared that I would hurt the family that had adopted me. I was afraid that one day Chloe, Sally or Paul would come bursting into my room one morning while I was sleeping and that my combat training would take over for a fraction of a second. That was why I locked the gun away the moment I got home. I hurried back into the kitchen and helped Sally with the table. Ten minutes later we were all sitting around the dining table. Sally looked at me expectantly. "Have you heard anything from Percy." I rolled my eyes. "I talked to him yesterday. He is working bodyguard for some celebrity." I informed her. She nodded but before she could ask more questions Chloe cut in. "Which one. Have I heard of them?" I rolled my eyes. "He didn't say and I didn't care enough to ask." Chloe crossed her arms. "Why does he always call you and never me." I smiled at her sweetly. "Because we are foxhole buddies and you aren't. Don't worry, he adores you." She sniffed. Sally folded her hands. "How is your desk nabour?" She asked slyly. I pursed my lips. She had been nagging about him ever since I mentioned that I thought that he was cute.

He really was! He brought me coffee every morning but he was a bit over flirty for my taste. He also had the bad habit of trying to make smalltalk during stake outs. As a sniper unessisary talking was something I didn't like. Especially when I was stalking my pray.

"He is doing well eventhough he is still very undisciplined." Chloe and Sally exchanged a meaningful look. "What!" I demanded. I gave Paul a questioning look and sat that he was looking at me with pitty. "What is his name again? Martin?" Finally I realized what they were on about. "You think I like him?" I demanded. Chloe nodded. "Well duh. You talk about him all the time." I glared at them. "I do not." She shook her head smiling. "Yeah, you kind of do." Sally confirmed. "This discussion is over." I announced. The two women grinned at each other victorious, something I wasn't to happy about. "I'de rather be stuck on a submarine with a broken ventilation system again." I growled at them. They rolled their eyes and Paul gave me an apologetic look.

Piper pov.

I stood next Jason in the bathroom brushing my teeth. It turns out or devided house policy also extended to bathroom usage because Percy was going to use the one on Annabeth's side. But he would most likely not be sharing it because her bedroom had an attached bathroom. True, so did mine but I just liked spending time with Jason. He kept shooting glances at me, something that at it self nearly made my day but I kept him hanging. I already had something planned but for that I would need to be patient for another few minutes. I rinsed out my mouth and put away the tooth brush. "Good night Jason." I said brightly and put the toothbrush away. With out looking back I headed straight for my room and closed the door behind me.

Now the waiting started. To pass the time I got rid of my jeanse and shirt and kicked the to garments in a corner. The maid would take care of that. She was coming bye tomorrow anyway.

I decided it was time and pulled on my bathrobes and left my room. I opened the door and listened hard. The house was silent so I left the room on the tips of my toes. I had no idea why I was being this secretive. Sure Percy probably had sharp senses but I was sure I could walk normal seeing as the house was huge and Annabeth had shown the unnerving ability to know things in the past but there was nothing forbidden about my actions. Yet for some reason I was sneeking. I paused in front of the door to Jason's room. After taking a deep breath I snuck into the dark room and quietly closed the door behind me. There was deep breathing, was he already asleep? When I reached the bed I shook his shoulder. He woke up immediately and stared at me disoriented for a few seconds. Finally he seemed to gather himself. "Piper? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised. "I thought that is fairly obvious." I hissed. "'Now scoot over." He did as I told him and I dropped my bathrobe to the floor and slid under the cover. "I thought Annabeth-" I cut him off. "Don't tell me your afraid of Annabeth too. Frank is already terrified of her." He gulped as I nestled myself against him. "It's not that I'm afraid of her. It's just that when she glares at me I start asking myself how much my life is worth to her. Everything kind of gets colder to." I groaned. "After having a history of sneeking around behind my dad's back with boyfriends and trying to sneek around behind Annabeth's I leaned one thing. It's none of her business. Now stop thinking about Annabeth. Continue thinking about Annabeth while I am lying in your bed in bra and panties and I will give you a real reason to be scared of a girl.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. Then he pulled me against him. "Kissing is allowed a2 nd if I am in a good mood later I will also permit some touching." I informed him. "You are so crule." He informed me. "Earlier you would have let me do just about everything." "Earlier we had the house to our own." I argued. "We have a new person living here so we can be respectful enough not to make his first night here to awekward. Plus Annabeth won't let me forget it. Did you forget that when my last boyfriend spent the night here she tried to pass a rule that if we brought another guy over to grace my bed I needed to give her a seventy-two hours head warning?" Jason scratched his head. "She did? Isn't that kind of a madger intrusion into your privacy?" I suddenly remembered that Annabeth had approched me about that in private. "In her defence I think she knew that I already liked you." His arm around me dissappeared. "What? You liked me?" I giggled. "Of course stupid. I've been crushing on you since you were assigned to me."

He glared at me. "Why were you dating and sleeping with other guys." I met his glare. "I wanted you to get jealous. To get you to make a move." He sighed. "Why do girls think that works?" I raised an eyebrow. "You didn't get jealous?" "Well yes but it made me feel like crap. It made moving on you next to impossible." I sighed. "Okay. To business, what are we now?" He sniggered. "In bed together." I groaned. "Take this serous please." "Okay I will. Sorry. I would like to be your boyfriend. You know just to skip the dramatic dating and media part. When we are alone I will be your boyfriend and when we are out side I am your body guard." I smiled. "Okay..." He sighed. "Piper, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend." I paused a second for dramatic effect. "Sure. Why not." Jason beamed at me as if I had just made his week. His hand slid to the small of my back and drew circles.

Suddenly I thought of something utterly crazy and started giggling stupidly. "What's so funny?" He asked. "I just had a crazy thought." I admitted. "Yes?" "Annabeth with a boyfriend." He raised his eyebrows. "Didn't she have a hand full of them?" I sighed. "I meant a real one. One that Annabeth really likes. Her alibi relationships of the past don't count." I informed him. Jason smirked. "That would be amusing to watch. Especially when Annabeth starts trying to rationalize her relationship." I couldn't help but giggle. When the giggling finally passed I rolled ontop of him and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoy yourself. This is it for now. Please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out**.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth pov.

I woke up feeling very well rested for once and sat up and laid aside my teddybear. Yes, I still had Odysseus. I was rather sentimental about the stuffed animal because I had always had him with me and he had been able to confort me when I was all alone.

I got out of bed and pulled on my bathrobe before leaving the room. The air was filled with the smell of frying bacon and scrambled eggs. I scratched the back of my head confused. I wasn't used people being awake before I was. But the small of the food had the same effect on me that light did to moths and I found myself walking down stairs and into the kitchen were I spotted Percy standing infront of the stove, wearing a flowery apron. "Percy?" He turned around to me. "Ahh morning." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Do you want a coffee?" I looked at him slightly confused. "What?" He sighed. "A coffee? You know..?" I nearly blushed. Of course I knew what a coffee was. "No thanks, a hot chocolate would be nice though." I sat down on the kitchen counter and closed my eyes.

"When did you get up?" Percy shrugged. "Three quarters of an hour ago." I nodded. "So when do Piper and Jason usually get up?" Percy asked. I shrugged. "Piper often sleeps in late but Jason has a alarm clock. I looked at the clock hanging from the wall. "That should be in about ten minutes." Percy nodded. "Okay. Would you mind helping me setting the table. I'm not exactly sure where everything is." "Sure." I told him and slid of the counter.

Piper pov.

I woke up to the unfamiliar sound of a alarm clock. I didn't have one in my room. Suddenly I realized that there was a warm torso pressing against my back and that I was imprisoned by a heavy arm that was wrapped around my torso. Jason groaned from behind me then he reached over and killed the alarm clock. "Morning Pips." I sighed and relaxed into his arms. "Morning Jase." I mumbled. He kissed the top of my head which already made my day.

"Can we sneek in a short nap before getting up?" I asked, giving him the puppy eyes. He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. "I have to get up babe." He said. I pouted up at him. "Please!" He smirked. "I have to work..." He informed me. "You work for me and I require you to continue serving me as a teddybear." I demanded. He was much to comfortable to let go right now. To strengthen my position I grabbed the front of his shirt and moved closer to him. Jason chuckled and his grip tightened around me. "As you wish ma'am."

I headed downstairs. Jason had agreed to come down ten minutes latern. We had spent another fifteen minutes with kissing and cuddling before finally getting up. I walked into the kitchen were I found Percy setting the kitchen table and Annabeth sitting crosslegged on the kitchen counter, holding a large cup of hot chocolate in her hands. I was however surprised to find that Annabeth was staring at Percy while he worked. If I didn't know any better I would say that Annabeth Chase had a small crush on Percy which was worth mentioning since Annabeth wasn't known to have crushes on people. Not that I could blame her, Percy was drop dead gorgeous. Annabeth caught my eye and...I was baffled. Annabeth actually blushed slightly after being caught looking at a guy. I gave her a look that clearly said that I would interrogate her later. I sighed at the prospect of a ship in construction. It would be called Percabeth.

"You made breakfast?" I asked Percy. "Yes ma'am. I hope that isn't a problem." I shook my head. "No, I am fine with that." I smiled at him. When Jason joined us we sat down and started eating. At some point Percy's phone started ringing and he left the room.

Percy pov.

I left the kitchen and walked into the hallway before taking the call. "Hey Chloe?" I greeted my little sister. "Percy!" I could tell she was annoyed. "One of my friends just showed me a magazine. Imagine who was on a picture with Annabeth Chase. Are you two really dating?" I smirked. "I work for her Chloe. I am her bodyguard." I informed her. "Oh..." Chloe sounded dissapointed. "Are you g-" "No, I'm not going to ask her out." I replied. There was a short silence, "So what is your plan. Continue being a bodyguard for a few months until you get board and then go back to being a Navy Seal?" There was a heavy note of accusation in her voice. "Chloe-" She cut me off. "Don't Chloe me. I love you like hell Percy. I look up to you in many ways and I am proud to have you as my brother. I mean I often brag about you in school." This wasn't going as expected and before I could say a word she continued. "I don't want you to look back at your life one day and realize how much you've missed."

I bit my lip. "Chloe, I'm living the adventure of many, many lifetimes. I've seen and done things most people wouldn't even dare to dream of doing." I informed her. I heard her sigh. "That's not what I meant. One day you will realize that you are alone. You will realize that you missed the chance to start a family and to fall in love. That is if you don't get killed before you have the chance to regret your choises in life. Do you even realize how many people you would hurt if something happened to you!" I cut in. "I'm a body guard at the moment." I informed her calmly. "Ohh please, we both know that this is only temporary arrangement so that Hestia and mum will stop bugging Sophie and you." Hestia was my shrink and sadly she was also a family friend which meant she, Chloe and my mother had contact.

"Chloe, I havn't planned that far." I tried to calm her. Sadly she was right. My original plan was to go back to being a Seal eventually. "Don't lie Perseus. You always have a back up plan. It's in your nature." I sighed in defeat, she sometimes sounded so much like mum. Chloe continued yelling at me for half an hour and it sounded like this rant had been building up for quite a while. A normal person would cut her off but I just sat down on a stool and listened to her patiently. I did deserve this after all. Sophie and I had spent hours debating if our job was to dangerous.I mean sure, it was our life but we would leave deep wounds behind in our family if something happened to us.

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Piper. "What help?" She mouthed. I smirked and mouthed back. "Please save me!" Before I could even react Piper had pulled the phone from my hand and held it to her ear. "Hey Chloe. I'm your brothers boss, Piper Mclean. I heard you thought Annabeth and your brother are dating." I looked at her shocked. Piper looked amused as she listened to Chloe's reply. "Yes, I'm really Piper Mclean and we need to have a chat." She said and left the livingroom and headed upstairs. I just sat there frozen force few seconds before getting up and heading back into the kitchen. Jason and Annabeth were busy cleaning off the table. "Where is Piper?" Jason asked. I shrugged, "She stole my phone and is talking to my little sister who probably is hyperventilating." "Didn't sound too good." Jason noted. I was about to inform him that this was a rather personal subject but realized that Jason was only being social and offering me the hand of friendship. I sighed, "Yeah. At first I thought she was only calling because of the picture and then she started letting of steam." I picked up a few plates and brought then back into the kitchen. "What's her problem?" Jason asked. "She is only worried. My best friend , who is practically a part of our family and I are both Seals and it's a big strain on the family. My mother is constantly scared and Chloe is worried too eventhough she usually hides it better. She is scared that I will quit this job and go back to the military."

Jason gave me a sympathetic look. "I thought I had problems with my sister." He grumbled. "Isn't she in the band?" Jason nodded. "Yeah, she is." "I'm going upstairs." Annabeth suddenly announced and promptly left the kitchen. "Did I bore her?" I asked. Jason shrugged. "Nah, she's just like that. Don't worry about it." "What's going on between Piper and you?" I finally asked. Jason looked around nervously as if afraid of being overheard, "Are we that obvious?" I chuckled. "Piper can't keep her eyes of you and judging by the hicky on her neck you've been sharing some intamite moments." I teased him. Jason actually blushed. "Are you two at least together or are you just her boytoy." Jason blushed even more. "We got together right before you and Annabeth got home." I punched him on the shoulder. "Good for you mate." For some reason I felt a bit sad and remember what Chloe had told me.

"What's planned for today?" Jason shrugged. "No idea. I've given up on making plans because Piper tends to be a rather sponations person."

Chloe pov.

I set dropped the phone onto my bed next to me. I had given my dear brother a lecture he clearly needed to hear and then ended up talking to Piper frigging Mclean. In fact I still couldn't believe that I had talked to her. She told me that she was planning on pairing up my brother with Annabeth Chase. Of course I didn't have a problem with that, in fact if it worked a lot of problems would be solved. We had talked a bit about ways we could get them together and now here I was.

Of course I was happy for my brother. After all he did get to do a job he loved and being a Seal was a very big part of his identity. But I wanted to have him as my brother. I wanted to be able to scold him for threatening guys for getting close to me or maybe team up with a future girlfriend against him. So if there was a chance that he had a reson to stay. I fingured my phone, perhaps Piper's ship would set sail.

* * *

**Have fun people. You are awesome. Please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**You are awesome. I hope you have fun.**

* * *

Piper pov.

I smirked to myself, Percy's little sister was so sweet. Her agenda was also combatable with mine. She wanted her brother to be safe at home and get a girlfriend. I wanted Percy and Annabeth to get together. I stepped out on the back yard where Annabeth was sitting on a deck chair, reading a book. This was the perfect chance to approach her because Jason was busy showing Percy our jim. Annabeth's bodyguard had expressed his wish to stay in form and who I was to deny him the chance to stay as ripped as he was. It was also a good opportunity to get Jason to work out again. All I needed to do is be very obviously while noticing how good Percy looked while Jason was close and if everything went as planned Jason would he spending more time in the jim. Also, if I was lucky Annabeth would get territorial over me paying Percy attention eventhough that was a very far fetched prediction. I was quite sure that eventhough Annabeth liked Percy she wouldn't sink so low as to feel threatened. There was a good chance Annabeth didn't even understand what having romantic feelings for someone felt like. I walked over to my sister and sat down next to her. I didn't need to address her. After staring at Annabeth for a few seconds she sighed and closed the book before turning her attention to me.

"Yes Piper?" She addressed me. "I know it's very early but can it be that you like Percy?", I asked, carful to keep my voice calm and indifferent. I knew from experience that Annabeth would end every conversation if she thought that someone was teasing her. She gave me a surprised look, "Are you asking me if I would mind if you flirted with him?" I gave her a reproachful look. True, I had slept with more of Annabeth's friends than she had. In my defense the guy was a movie star, very hot and we had drunk more then we should have at the party. The strangest part was the confession to Annabeth the next day. I had expected everything but not her reaction. She didn't even seem to get the problem. I had the distinct impression that she had already forgotten the name of her so called boyfriend.

"No, I'm not." I said pointedly. "I am asking you if you like Percy." She looked thoughtful. "He seems like a honest and good guy." She finally said. I reminded myself to be patient. "Well, you accepted Percy quite fast into your life while you took nearly half a year to get used to Jason being around." She slowly put aside her book and met my gaze with her stormy but brilliant, gray eyes. "You are asking if I have romantic feelings for Percy Jackson?" I sighed releathed, sometimes Annabeth's directness had its advantages. "Yes Annabeth, that's exactly what I'm asking." Her eyes narrowed and she seemed to be thinking hard. "No, I don't think so." She finally decided after a few seconds. I have could tell that she was as honest as she could be. That meant that she either didn't have a feelings for Percy or what having a crush felt like which was in my opinion much more likely. "But if I should feel the urge to get intamite with Percy I will seek out your counsile before I act." Her face was as impassive as ever and once again I couldn't tell if she was joking of serous. "Okay, very good." I got up and walked over to Annabeth and sat down next to her on her deck chair. My sister sighed, scooted over a bit and let my lye down next to her on the wooden chair. "You could have taken another deck chair." Annabeth pointed out while I pulled out my Iphone and held it up. "What are you doing?" She asked annoyed. "Our fans want more pictures of us. I kind of tend to boast with my extremely smart sister online." I informed her. "Now smile into the camera." Annabeth turned her attention to the camera and I took the selfie. I grimaced at the picture a few seconds later. I was smiling but Annabeth was looking rather skeptical and her eyes held their usual, blizzard like, cold sparkle

"We need to work on that smile of yours." I noted dryly. I opened Facebook and posted the picture, "A day at the pool with my beloved sister. Perhaps she is a little less enthusiastic about spending time with me than I thought." Finally I posted the picture. "Hey Annabeth!" I gazed at her. "Hmmmm." She replied absent-mindedly. She had already retrieved her book and had burried her book in it. "I love you." I informed her. The hint of a smile graced the edges of her mouth. To my surprise she set aside her book. "I don't mind having you around either." I beamed at her. It was rare that Annabeth openly displayed her feelings for other people, even for me. Annabeth even wrapped her arms around me and embraced me. "I want to go shopping." Annabeth gave me a exasperated look. "Then go shopping." She told me exasperated. "Will you come with me. You are leaving tomorrow and I want to spend time with you." Annabeth sighed. "Okay, I will join you." I grinned triumphant. "We are getting you a total make over and I am buying you a new wardrobe too." Annabeth turned pail. "What-" I pushed a finger on her lips while already dailing Selina's number. "We are going to bring along Hazel, Thalia and Selina. They will want to help choose your new style." Annabeth looked at me with pleading eyes but I didn't care. Annabeth was a stunningly beautiful girl and there was no excuse to not occasionally unleash her full potential.

Percy pov

I sent a hail of quick blows into the punching bag and was silently cursing myself for letting myself get out of form over the last three months. If I wanted to stay in peak physical condition I needed to work out for at least ten hours a week to maintain my level of performance. "Percy? Is everything alright?" I halted my attack on the bag and found Piper standing a few feet behind me looking wide eyed. "Are you having a bad day?" I stepped away from the punching bagr bag. "Not really, why?" "You just-" She closed her mouth and finally said. "We are going shopping in one hour so get showered and dressed." Piper announced. I nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Piper smiled, "Okay then. Get ready, this will be a long day." I nodded. "Will do."

I headed up to the bathroom and took a quick shower before pulling on a short cut jeans and a dark blue shirt. After a moments of hesitation I also strapped my black holster to my leg and ripped my Sig Sauer into it. Not that I planned to shoot anyone but the gun would be a very effective deturent to swarming fans. I grabbed my wallet and pulled the small golden meddle from a pouch and after another moment of hesitation I pinned it to the collar or my shirt. It was the Seal emblem. A golden eagle and trident, it represented so much who I was that I just couldn't resist. It told everything about me that mattered. It told others that I wasn't a quitter and that I didn't cormrimise. I pulled on a pair of black combat boots before getting up and walking back downstairs where I found Piper and Jason engaged in a heated, non verbal discussion. I folded my hands behind my back and looked at them with an emotionless face. Suddenly Piper noticed me and broke away from Jason and gasped for breath with slightly swollen lips. She blushed deeply before speaking, "Ahm, this isn't what-" I held up my hand to silence her. "It's non my business. You can do what ever you want." Jason shuffled uncomfortably while Piper gave me a grateful look.

"I assume that Annabeth isn't supposed to know of this?" Piper shook her head. "We just haven't told her yet." I nodded. "She won't learn anything from me." Suddenly Piper's eyes fell on my sidearm. "What is that?" I shrugged. "My gun." I pointed out obvious. "Why are you caring it?" I have her an exasperated look. "Deturent, you boyfriend has a concealed gun in the back of his jeans." Piper didn't answer and seemed to give up on something. She muttered, "Probably a military thing." After a moments of silence she added. "You should go to your charge." I nodded and wordlessly headed out the the backyard where Annabeth had obviously continued reading her book, what ever it was. "Ms Chase." Annabeth looked up, "Your armed." It wasn't a question. "Of course." I replied shortly. Annabeth bodded, "I think we will be leaving shortly." My client said thoughtfully. I nodded. "You aren't looking forward to this?" Annabeth shook her head. "I hate shopping." She admitted. Her face changed and she looked incredulous. "You actually like shopping?" I shrugged. Annabeth rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "We are leaving!" Piper's voice came from the house.

Five minutes later we were in the car. Jason was driving and I was sitting next to him. Our two clients were sitting in the back seat. "We are going to meet the others at the Starbucks in the mall." Piper announced. We didn't answer. While Jason drove I found myself scanning the sides of the road, the bushes and other cars on the highway for possible ambushes and rolled my eyes at myself. "How long will we be out today?" I asked. "A while. We have lots of money and lots to do. Annabeth needs a full work over. From hair style to wardrobe." I could hear Annabeth gulp loudly. She didn't seem to pleased about that announcement.

* * *

**This is it for today. I hope you had lots of fun. Please Review**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	13. Family, tazers, and shopping

Piper pov.

While Jason and I were walking side by side Percy was flanking Annabeth, his eyes scanning the crowd. He reminded me of the president's body guards a bit from the way he acted. Of course the fact that everyone was staring at us and taking pictures probably didn't go too well with Percy's battle field instincts. His muscles were tenced and his shoulders squared. He looked menacing and for the first time I realized that Percy could be a very scary person if he wanted too. I would need to talk to him about this, he needed to be more relaxed. On the other hand I was quite sure that Percy would keep Annabeth safe and keep away stalkers and fans.

Luckily we got to Starbucks with out an incident. I found that our friends hadn't even arrived yet. Annabeth and I sat down at a table while Jason went of go get us drinks. Percy was standing a few feet behind Annabeth with his arms crossed, his back rested against the wall. I couldn't deny that he looked great. For a second I imagined Percy, Jason and me- the not very innocent fantasy was cut of by a mental image of Percy hugging Annabeth from behind. I sighed, I wanted Annabeth to fall for him so bad. I mean even if it didn't work out, Annabeth could then look back at one relationship. The two were perfect for each other. For one Percy didn't seem to annoy Annabeth which like most people seemed too and I had also learned from Chloe that Percy didn't have a girlfriend since high-school. I also learned off a woman named Sophie who served with Percy in the military and of Chole's failed attempts to pair them up. I pulled out my phone and turned on the camera. Then I took a picture of Annabeth's with a grim looking Percy visible in the background. I ignored Annabeth's complaints and opened a Whatsapp chat with Chloe. Then I sent her the picture and wrote under it, 'Hey Chloe, it's me, Piper. Is your brother always in such a bad mood?'

I smirked at myself, my ships construction begin. Just then Jason came back holding two plastic cups filled with caramel liquid.

Chloe pov.

I was sitting in McDonald's with my friends eating a early lunch. Lacy addressed the topic that had gripped my social world. "Are you brother and Annabeth Chase dating?" All girls stared at me and I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Ahm well, I talked to my brother on the phone earlier. He is only her bodyguard but on the bright side Piper McLean is trying to pair them up." Their eyes widened. "Really?" Lacy demanded. I nodded, "I also talked to her!" Melanie's looked at me slightly awed. "You really talked to Piper McLean. What is she like?" I shrugged, "She's kinda cool." Just then my phone vibrated and I unlocked it. I had a inbound message. When I opened it, I gasped. There was a picture of a annoyed looking Annabeth and my brother standing in the background. They seemed to be in some kind of cafe. Under the picture was a short text, 'Hey Chloe, it's me, Piper. Is your brother always in such a bad mood?'

"Chloe?" Lacy asked. I looked up at them, "I'm here." I told her absent-mindedly. "Here look." I handed them my phone. My friends started grinning when they saw the picture and text. "This is so cool." Lacy mumbled after handing me back my phone. "Well write back!" Melanie's encouraged me. I grinned, 'Usually he only looks like that when he has to share mom's cookies. How is your ship doing?' I wrote back. The girls scooted around the table to sit next to me. Melanie giggled when she read my reply. After a few seconds a new message appeared from Piper. 'Not too good, I cornered Annabeth after breakfast because I thought I caught her staring at him. I don't think she even knows what having a crush on someone feels like. She is so hopeless...' Lacy giggled, "I still can't believe you are writing with her..." I smirked at her. "No, you aren't getting her number." I hissed. Both girls pouted. "Write back." Melanie ordered. I shrugged, 'What are you doing today?' I wrote. The reply came quickly, 'Getting Annabeth a new look. We are going to try to utilize her looks for once, she does look like Some Greek goddess. You?' I smirked. "What does she mean. I though Annabeth Chase nerd look was on purpose?" Melanie asked. I shrugged, "Did you forget that Annabeth is a physisist at MIT? She is a nerd! I don't think that Annabeth really cares about style." I quickly wrote back, 'Hanging out with friends in New York.'

Percy pov.

I relaxed against the wall. Finally Piper put away her phone. "Percy, sit down. You are driving me crazy." A bit surprised I did as she told me and took sat down at the table. Piper put her phone back into her pocket and turned Annabeth who was sipping on her drink, looking at peace with the world. "So, what kind of cloths would you be interested in? Beach girl style? Laid back style? Girl next door look?" Annabeth looked up depressed. "You just had to ruin the moment." Before Piper could reply a cheery voice came from behind me, "Hey people." It was Hazel with Selina on her heals, they sat down next to Piper and laid her handbag on the table. "We all greeted them except Annabeth who already seemed to be lost deep in her thoughts.

"Thalia will be coming in a few seconds. She parked her car in a no parking zone." Selina announced. No one looked surprised. I found my eyes keep falling on Annabeth, it was hard not to look her. Her eyes had something fearce in them. A kind of icy fire, burning deep inside her. Her high cheekbones and fare skin gave her something angelic. I could have slapped myself. Staring at my client wasn't helpful when I was supposed to be protecting her from possible threats. Then I saw them, a young and man and a young woman, holding cameras and coming closer too the Caffè we were sitting in. They hadn't even stepped into the coffee shop yet but my instincts told me we were here for Piper and Annabeth.

"Incoming!" I informed my employers. No one bothered to look. "Paparazzi?" Piper asked. "Probably." My eyes stayed on them. "Don't be surprised. You will have go get used to this. They aren't allowed to enter any shops or this Caffè." She hesitated. "If they try to touch us or do anything to interfere with our plans you are allowed to step in." Of course I knew this. If one of them tried to touch Annabeth they would be going home with broken hands. Jason was responsible for Piper and if they bothered Hazel or Thalia we would also step in. I wasn't to worried about Selina. She may be beautiful but she wasn't a celebrity. "Hey Thalia!" Piper finally cried out. The familiar girl came walking into the room, smiling broadly. To my dismay I realized she was walking straight towards me. "Hi everyone." She stopped in front of me her electric blue eyes boaring into mine. "Kelp head, could you please stop pretending you don't know me and give me a propper hug. I havn't talked to you in ages." Everyone looked at us surprised. "Three years passed since that family get together so stop moping."

Hazel asked the question that was obviously on everyone's mind. "Do you two know each other?" To my surprise Thalia actually sniffed. "Yes, Percy is my cousin." She announce. All eyes turned on me. "You pepersprayed and then tazered me." I informed her calmly. "And you wearn't sharing your mother's home baked cookies with me. I needed to get them somehow and my peperspray was in my handbag." She explained.

I glared at her. "Then you tazered me." Thalia crossed her arms. "You were rather agrivated for some reason and I wasn't about to face your rage. In high-school I was able to kick your ass but at that point in time you were already a Seal and I didn't like my chances so I electrocuted you." I crossed my arms and glowered at her. "Sophie force-fed me a pinecone afterwards." Thalia added glumly. I couldn't help but but smirk, "That was hilarious though." I offered and gut up. Then I embraced my cosine tightly. Finally I pulled back, "Val fed you a pinecone?" My cosine glared at me. "Yes, she did if you must know. Don't you ever dare mention it." I couldn't help but smirk, "I won't Pinecone-face!" I promised. Thalia glared at me and then turned back to me, "Let's get going, we have lots to buy. In the meantime dear cousin we have some catching up to do and I don't care if something is classified. I want to know everything and don't you dare give me the raited G version that you give your mother and sister. I want to hear some war stories." I sighed. I prefered it more when Thalia and I wearn't talking.

Annabeth pov.

While we walked back into the mall from the Caffè Thaila kept pestering her cosine for details from his life. Percy refused to go back the basics. I still couldn't get over the fact that they knew each other. I had missed any hint of recognition between the two. What no one seemed to realize was that Percy and Jason were also related. After a while I found myself listing into the Percy's and Thalia's conversation. I quickly got the impression that the two liked each other a lot but would also spent a lot of time bickering among themselves if left alone.

"I didn't tell you I was back because I still had work to do. I don't but into your job!" Percy complained. My old friend crossed her arms. "You are butting into my job. You are the body guard of a girl that happens to be a member of my band." It went on like that until we reached Piper's destination, a big bright store with loud music and lots of cloths. "Thalia, you can catch up with your cosine later. We have work to do." Hazel called over. This didn't look too good for me. Piper, Selina, and Hazel dragged me into a maze of shelves, ohh hell!

The next two hours passed with me being forces to try on what seemed like every single peace of clothing in the store and then they made pictures of everything. I even consixdeed asking Percy to rescue me from my sister. Simultaneously my mood was getting worse and worse. "Annabeth, you may scare others with that glared but not me. Now suck it up and cooperate. We outnumber you."

Percy pov.

I could tell how uncomfortable Annabeth was and the fact that most girls in the store took pictures of Annabeth every time she tried on a new outfit. I would have even put a stop to it because I could tell Annabeth wasn't comfortable with all the attention but something told me that this was part of the celebrity thing. I still made sure that no one got too close by sending threating glares at them.

»»»»»»»»»»» I will try 3 person pov now.««««««««««««

Percy waited patiently as Annabeth tried out every outfit Piper asked her to try on. Thalia and Hazel were doing her best to stockpile new outfits for Piper to give Annabeth. Now and then Piper would turn to the group of teenage girls and ask them for advice on what to let Annabeth try out next. Percy glanced at Jason who seemed perfectly at ease with the situation. He was probably used to Piper looking for contact with her fans by now. Over next hours Piper dragged Annabeth and the rest of the group through four more stores, a stylist and those places where you can do all that pedicure stuff. Perseus quickly found that Piper didn't only see Jason and him as body guards. In other words the two men also served as bag carriers and when the three girls sat down for lunch Percy and Jason took their chance and stowed the bags away in the car.

After the lunch break Piper also gagged everyone through two julery store and two shoe stores. Percy thought the day would never be over until Jason received a phone call.

»»»»»»»Back to 1 person pov.««««««««««««

Piper was just forcing Annabeth to try on a pair of highheels when someone called Jason and he excused himself. I had kept an eye out for the photographers but they had kept their distance to us. "Ouch! Piper, who am I supposed to walk in these." I turned my attention back to Annabeth who was trying to walk in highheels, emphasis on trying. Before Piper could object Annabeth sat down on a bench and kicked the shoes off. For a moment I feared that Annabeth would start start a sit strike until Jason stepped forward. "Ahm Piper?" Jason cut in. "Yes, Jason?" He cleared his voice. "Your agent just called and wanted me to inform you that you were just invited to spontainious house party by Taylor. Annabeth was also personally invited this time." Piper, Hazel, Thalia, and Selina started grinning while Annabeth looked slightly downcast. "I guess it's a good thing that we bought Annabeth a few outfits today. Boys, we are going home."

* * *

**I know, my chapters aren't to great at the moment. I will rewrite them all eventually. I hope you have lots of fun. Please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	14. Chapter 14

»»»»»»»»»Percy pov.«««««««

Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and I were on our way back to the McLean/Chase residence and this time I was driving. "So who is this Taylor?" I asked. I saw Piper shrug, "Taylor Swift of course. Have you ever met her?" I laughed softly. "Of course not!" Piper nodded, "Have you ever met anyone famous?" I glanced at her, "You mean apart from Annabeth and you?" "Yes." I considered the question forward second. "I of course met the president once, do famous terrorist leaders count?" Piper giggled and even Annabeth cracked a smile. "Not really?" Piper snorted. "Piper meant celebrities. Any Hollywood stars or other people like that?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I was unfortunate enough too meet Emma Watson once when she first became Good will ambassador for the UN." I said hoping it would stay at that. To my displeasure I found that not only Jason and Piper were looking at me expectantly but even Annabeth seemed to be following the conversation. "When a VIP like a UN ambassador enters the contry measures are taken. Of course they have their usual bodyguards but a fast response team with a lot more firepower is put on hot standby. Now, her chief of security used to be my Sargent when I was a marine. Before he left the service to work for the UN, a friend of mine and I pranked him and he decided to get back at me by wasting my time and requesting me in person to lead that response team."

Piper gave me a challenging look. "I never met her but I heard she is supposed to be a very cool person." I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she wasn't as useless as civilians usually are. She didn't even whine around when we told her to wear a bullet proof vest from JFK to the hotel." For the rest of the ride they tried to pester me for information but I kept silent for the rest of the ride. I really didn't want to break it to them how bad the reputation of most celebrities were among people in my line of work. I mean we usually looked down on them as saw them far below us, not that that stopped us from listing to their music or watching their movies, or making very unapropied jokes about them in our free time. In fact Piper would probably be sick if she heard some of the extremely sexist comments that I heard about her, even within my own team. But that kind of behavior could be forgiven if you worked in that kind of highstress environment. Okay, okay I admit it. I also made some very unapropied jokes about Piper.

We also didn't look down on all of them the same way, some where even respected. Piper's father for instance was very active in fighting human trafficking and slavery in North America, not that he got any official credit for it. If he did he would he dead by now. In fact that only reason why I new about it was because I had also been a rather big reason why pigs like that have sleepless nights. Of course not everyone had a reputation as good as Tristan McLean. There was of course the other side of the spectrum where people like Justin Beiber resided, people that were seen as naive weaklings who were wasting the air they where breathing.

Finally we reached the house and parked in the drive way. Hazel and Thalia both pulled in next to us. When Hazel got out she called over, "Hey, Frank will be here in half an hour. He just called me!"

*************line breaker*******

"Annabeth! Try on this one?" I glanced up. Annabeth was going through hell and I had been threatened under pain of death not to interfere with Annabeth's dressups no matter how much Annabeth begged for me to save her. In other words she was forced to change into new outfits for the party. On the upside if I had been paying attention I would have gotten to see Annabeth in bra and panties quite a lot which would have made my day brighter. On the down side I wasn't paying attention. I was writing with my best friend Val. She also seemed very interested in the magazine picture and seemed to be rather disappointed that it was only a rumor even though it was hard to tell over what's app.

"Percy! Want to join us?" I looked over to Frank and Jason who were sitting on the nabouring couch, playing call of duty on a PS4. I glanced at them. "Nah, I'm fine." I told them. To be honest I found the prospect of them playing call of duty rather cute. Just about everything they were doing in the game I had already done in real life. "Percy, what do you think?" I looked up and my mouth dropped open. Piper had forced Annabeth into a long, dark blue, Greek style dress. It graced her gentle curves in just the right places and of course the color was perfect too. In other words she looked like a godess. "Ahm Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Piper pov.

"Ahm Percy?" Annabeth asked when Percy just stared at her open mouthed which I had to admit made me want to squeal. The part that I liked even better was that Annabeth's cheeks had turned slightly rosy. "You look beautiful." Percy commented and quickly went back to what ever he had been doing. Annabeth looked down at herself looking very self conscious. Did she for once really care how she looked? "Percy is right. Girls?" Piper and Selina nodded aprovingly. "Annabeth, this is perfect, now the make up."

»»»»»»»»»line beaker««««««««

I was sitting in the back of our car again with Annabeth sitting next to me. For tonight I had chosen a simply black dress Luckily Taylor didn't live to far away. "Do I have to do this?" Annabeth asked for what felt like the tenth time. "Yes, you do." I replied. She groaned, "I need to pack my bags for tomorrow. I don't have time for this." I smiled at Annabeth patiently. It was always like this with her. "You are accompanying me on this party and you are going to enjoy your self." I told her sharply. She finally shut up. "How long will this take?" I smiled at her patiently. "A while." I glared at her hand. "You trust me, right?" Annabeth hesitated. "Yes," I smiled at my sister. "Good, you will be fine. I promise." She gave me a skeptical look. "Relax, just be your usual wise self and you will be fine?" Annabeth gave me a even more skeptical look."

"Piper, we are nearly there." Jason informed me. "Okay, you two will have to wait in the car. Taylor has her own security staff that will be protecting the property tonight and sadly you two wearn't invited. I could see Jason grimace in the mirror. Percy's face stayed as impassive as ever. I decided that I definitely liked Percy when he was smiling. When he wasn't he looked much harder than a person his age should. Jason was quite mature most of the time and nearly always behaved properly. With Percy you could tell that he wasn't mature by nature. I wouldn't have been surprised if someone told me he had been a trouble maker or prankster at school. He has this unnatural calmness that always became apparent when least you expected it and it was slightly unnerving. Luckily the guy that was destined to date Annabeth needed to be extremely patient and calm. Although she was probably the smartest person I had ever met she was a bit naive in somethigs.

Slowly the sound of music reached my ears and I looked up. We where approching the huge house. "Girls. We will be parking a bit off and then wait for you outside the front foor. If you have problems then give us a call. Just make sure it's really important because I will be kicking down the front door if you call me." I grinned at my sister. "You heard him. No calling for help just because you want to go home." Annabeth grimaced and I realized that this was one the few occasions in which I actually defeated one of her strategies. On the other hand I had no way to know what went on in that funny brain of hers.

"Okay girls. There is press at the front gate." Jason announce as Percy stopped the car infront of the house. I could see many other very expensive cars standing in a large drive way and the music was louder than ever and obviously came from the large house.

Percy and Jason exited the car and opened our doors for us letting us step out. I waited for Annabeth to come around the car and hooked arms with her. She was wearing the blue dress and although Selina had tried to get her to wear highheels I had allowed her to wear a pair of white Greek style letter sandals. Frank, Hazel, Selina and Thalia who had parked their cars at the side of the road joined us and we walked towards the house. I vaguely noticed Percy and Jason flanking me and my sister. Finally the press noticed us and obviously we where the most interesting people around because they swarmed on us. I had grown used to the mad storm of Camara flashlights and the confusion of questions being thrown at me. Feeling a bit like the penguins in Madagascar I smiled at waved them hoping that Annabeth didn't do something stupid like panic.

Finally Percy and Jason mannaged to bring us through the crowed of Camara welding maniacs and we reached the loose line of security guards. They wouldn't do much to avert a swarm of photographers if they wanted to pass but the paparazzi had learned the hard way at these adverts, including one of my parties that we had very good lawyers and wearn't afraid to receive millions in compensation for any transgressions. One very buff guy stopped us at the front door. "Ms. McLean, Ms. Chase, Ms. Beauregard, Ms. Levesque, Mr. Zang. I need to know who you are." We held up our ideas and he checked them with his list. "All is in order I believe." I smirked. This had kind of grown into a doorman joke. It was the guys job to make sure no one who wasn't allowed on the party didn't enter. Of course he knew who we were seeing as we were all famous. For legal reasons he needed to confirm our identies before letting us in that meant that if Brand Pit turned up with out ID his only hope would be that someone could find Taylor quickly. Otherwise he wouldn't be allowed to enter. Hell Jason had once nearly turned my father away because he had forgotten his ID...in my house. Come to think of it there was a good chance that both said men would be here.

There was one thing you needed to know about my father. In the celebrity world he was seen as kind of the voice of reason and no one messed with him. He could effectively end a escalating fude between two divas with a single tweet or end most actors careers with a single phone call. Turns out he is BFF with all important movies directors.

"These two gentlemen won't be joining you I hope?" I glanced at the bodyguards. Of course everyone knew Jason but he wasn't allowed in. Most probably didn't recognize Percy. Probably because he only turned up one one picture in a magazine. "No they won't." I turned to the two men. "Have fun you two. Please make sure that no one else takes us home." With that we stepped through the open door into the house and were consumed by the music and colorful lights. "Have fun people." I called to my friends and dragged Annabeth through the crowds of very rich and famous people. Finally we reached the garden where I spotted our host.

Jason pov.

I leaned against the side of out car next to Percy and stared at the house. "I hate these parties?" I announced. "Because you need to wait outside?" Percy asked. I nodded, "It sucks." Percy shrugged. "So, I guess you are my cousin too." I pointed out. Percy smirked, "I guess you are." We fistbutted. "How come we never met or Thalia never mentioned you?" I shrugged. "We only reconnected two years ago." I explained. Percy nodded. "Well in her defence I was mostly unavailable for the last three years. You know, the job..." I nodded. I still couldn't get my mind around that Percy, my coworker who also happened my cousin belonged to that elite bread of warriors. I mean you only really ever heard of them in movies and sometimes in news. I usually didn't think about these kind of things but I was quite sure Percy could kill me with barely braking sweat which was kind of unnerving.

"How is it to do your kind of job?" Percy grinned at me. "Fun, sometimes sad and a bit scary but in general fun. At other times boring as hell." I raised an eyebrow. "Boring?" Percy made a face. "Have you ever tried sitting in a minny submersible for eight hours in the artic sea. It's really cold and boring. Even worse are sniper stake outs. My record is laying on the same spot in the same bush in a jungle for four days waiting for a single guy to turn up that we were supposed to hunt down."

I could understand that that sucked but still. The idea of doing those kind of things was kind of cool. "Takes a special kind of person to do that job." Percy said surprisingly grimly. I didn't answer. "You need to have the ability to calmly walk to your death. That is the reason why we usually don't have any families. The chance that we dye is way to high. I mean it would already suck huge for my mom and sister if something happened to me. Imagine if I had a wife and children." I had heard about that. "Is it worth it?" I asked. Percy shrugged. "According to my mother and sister it isn't. They want me to settle down and start a family."

"And you?" I asked curiously. The situation reminded me of many books where the protagonist whished they could live a normal life but all the readers wished they could switch with the protagonist. Percy shrugged. "Good question. Until now I only knew the adventure and the battlefield. I never tried out anything in the else. I always had a sense of direction and purpose which is a very rewarding feeling. To me only one question counted. Am I causing more good then suffering in the world and when it comes down to it I think that it's worth it. I mean there is a lot of killing and everything but sometimes there are these moments that pay you back. There is nothing better than when you go in, free some hostages and bring them back home to their families and did you know that gunning down a genocidel warlord brings a great deal of satisfaction with it."

Annabeth pov.

"Hey dad." Piper and I greeted the man who had raised both of us. I had started calling him dad two years after I had moved in with them. "Piper! Annabeth! It's been to long. You two look more beautiful every time I see you." He embraced both of us. We walked to the end of the garden where the music wasn't as loud and sat stood around an empty table. "So how have you been? It's been what, three months?" I smiled, "Three months, two days and five hours and forty two minutes." I told him. He beamed at me, "Brilliant as ever Annabeth." Thristian McLean smiled down at us fondly. "Damn, I still can't get over how fast you two have grown up. It seems as if it was only yesterday that I found you Annabeth, beating you Piper's up at the beach and now look at you..."

Piper looked at her father slightly embarrassed. "Could you please not do that dad, and Annabeth didn't beat me up." I looked at them confused, how had we mannaged to get to that subject. "Yes she was Piper. She was ontop of you and beating the living crap out of you." "Hey, there you are! Mr. McLean! Annabeth, Piper, good to see you. I wasn't sure you could make it." I turned around and saw our host approching us. "Ahh Taylor."

* * *

**Hey there. What's up. So this is as far as I will go with playing real life people. Especially celebrities » I don't really pay any attention to them and don't want to offend anyone.« Anyway, this is it for today. I hope you had fun.**

**Please Review**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	15. eternal fluff

Annabeth pov.

It was three in the morning when I finally managed to convince my family that it was time to leave. I had a very long day tomorrow and I didn't want too be to tired. Plus Piper had drunken a few glasses of Champaign to much...again. Piper wasn't the person that usually enjoyed being drunk and she always regretted it but when Piper started to drinking she got distracted easily and often forgot to stop drinking. Tristan and I had just dragged her away from some guy she had been dancing with and who had obviously hoped to get past third base that night. He had even tried to stop me when I pulled Piper away until he caught Tristan's eye and quickly disspeared. And so we pushed through the mass of dancing people. For some reason I asked myself what it would be like to dance with Percy. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, this was highly unproductive.

"Do we have to go already?" Piper whined sounding rather infantile as we weaved through the celebrities in the building. Finally we reached the front foor and stepped out. The number of photographers had obviously shrunken over the last few hours and the ones that remained on only made a few half hearted pictures. At the other side of the road was our car and against it leaned Percy. His arms were crossed and he gazed at us calmly as we approached. His eyes flickered to my foster father walking with us. "Hey Percy. Where is Jason?" I asked. He nodded into the car. Jason was in the shotgun seat fast asleep. "Jason crashed about two hours ago." He told me calmly. "Ahm so. This is my other dad. He will be crashing at our place for tonight."I told him beckoning to the large native american man with us. Percy who was by no means small with his 1.95 was almost half a head shorter than Tristan.

"Good morning Mr McLean." He greeted the actor while opening the cars foor for us. "Mr Jackson. So your the military guy. It's a plessure to meat you." The two men chook hands before Piper, my father and I climbed into the back of the car. Percy got behind the wheel. Emidietly Piper provided some form of entertainment by covering Jason's eyes from behind and asking, "Guess who?" "Waaa?" It took him a few seconds to gather his bearings. "Ohh you are back." He asked obviously embarrassed. "I'm here to." Thristian announced, his eyes suspiciously wondering back and forth between Piper and Jason. "Do you want me to take you home?" Percy asked. "Yes please." I told him. The engine started and we were on our way.

Dispite Piper's desperate efforts to start an unwanted conversation and my fight against my weariness I quickly fell asleep. "Wake up Annabeth." Some one shook my shoulder and I woke up. It was Percy. I looked around, the car was empty. "Where is everyone?" I asked. Percy gave me a gentle smile. "They are already going inside. For some reason they feared that you would kick their buts if they woke you up?" I gave him a sceptical look. "Okay okay. Jason and your dad had to bring Piper in fast. She wasn't feeling to well." Percy held out his hand to help me out of the car. Under normal circumstances I would have snapped at him but I was so tired that I took it and let him help me out of the car. Then I let him lead me back into the house. His hand gently closed around my arm and he guided me back to the house. Okay, I'll admit I drank a few glasses as well and I wasn't famous for my tolerance.

"You alright Annabeth." He asked as we stepped into the house. "I just want to go to bed." I told him. Percy nodded and led me upstars and straight to me room. "Well see you tomorrow." He told me. I smiled up at him and for some reason my cheeks suddenly felt hot. I quickly headed into my bedroom room and closed the door behind me. Did I just actually blush? Feeling slightly dizzy I kicked off my shoes and let my dress fall to the ground before crawling under the covers of my bed. Before my mind could start trying to unlock the secrets that the universe held I fell asleep.

My dream turned out go be rather different from the ones I usually had.

Percy pov.

The moment I slipped under I knew this wasn't going to be a present night. Before it the sound of modern Warfare filled my dream world. The sound of gun fire crackled over the dessert. I knew this place. This was Aufganistan and I knew what was happening here. Just another day at the office. "Muzzle flashes from three o'clock." Sophie yelled. We where lying on the top of one of these flat stereotype houses that you knew from movies on YouTube. It was late in the afternoon and there were bullets whizzing overhead.

"Okay, keep eyes open." I yelled back. I looked around. My team had joined up with a army platoon and we were defending this place like a medival castle. Reyna crawled over to me. "Jackson, I really appreciate you coming here but now we are still pinned down!" She screamed at me. Just then one of Reyna's men opened up with his LMG sending bursts of bullets back at the insurgents. "Let's just fight this out!" I yelled back. "Did anyone bring a javelin?" I called too the men around me. A guy, who couldn't be older than eighteen called back. "Me." He was holding the said weapon in his hand. "Shoot back and stuff."

He gave me a panicking look. "I don't even know where they are!" I turned to my second in command. Sophie was lying her stomach gazing through the scope of her Sniper rifle. "Ahm okay. Val, I need you to-" I was cut of by a loud gunshot. Sophie's rifle recoiled. "Got one. Beautiful centermass hit." She announced after a few seconds. "Great, now we have a second confirmed kill. We've been trapped here for six hours!" Reyna cut in. "My team took down a few guys on our way in." I offered half heartedly. "Val, I need you to be that guys spotter. I want to see rockets in the air!" Just then it felt as if a gorilla had punched me in the chest, knocking all the air from my lungs. I staggered to the side and suddenly my head was kocked back. My ears rang and stars danced infront or my eyes. I felt myself being tackled to the ground.

"You still with us?" Some one yelled. I felt someone slap my cheek. My vision cleared and I was staring up at two women in heavy military gear. "Good bless the inventor of Ballistic armor." I groaned. "He'll be alright." Sophie said and disspeared from my view. Reyna looked down at me worried. "Are you alright Jackson?" She asked. "Peachy!" I groaned and sat up. I snapped up my goggles and pulled of my helmet. There, at the left side was a large dent from where the bullet had impacted. I cursed, that was close. "Okay, let's end this. I'm going to request gunship support. Ready your troops Colonel Ramirez ." I ordered her. Although both of us wearn't sure who outranked who with her being in the army and me in the NAVY but both of us knew that I as a Seal saw myself as higher in the food chain then she was although she commanded over fifty men at the moment and I only eight. I mean after all I was a Seal and she marched with the infantry.

She grinned at me. "I am so getting back at you." I pulled on my helmet and grabbed my HK-416 while Reyna switched off the safety on her M-16. "So who is going to call in the Apachies?" She asked loudly. Both of us were crouching, not eager to get hit a second time. "Me of course." I yelled back and switched my radio to the OPS frequency. _"This is task-force Black Bird. Requesting close in air support! Over."_ There was static before a female voice replied. _"This is HQ. Confirm ID please." _I sighed_. "Code word Redwing."_

There was silence for a second. _"Understood Black Bird."_ Finally, I hated asking nicely._ "Again this is task-force Black Bird, requesting Apache gunships to kill box Oscar-9. We are pinned down by multiple Muhammads together with the 12th infantry."_ _"Standby."_ There was silence. I laid down next to Anderson and pointed my rifle at surrounding area, scanning for targets. Finally the radio operator called back in. _"Black Bird, this is HQ. Air support has been granted. ETA 20 minutes."_ I was just about to reply when I heard the loud thud and the Soldier next to me started screaming his head off. I grabbed the back of his combat vest and dragged him backwards, away from the roofs edge. Reyna kneeled down next to him and studied the damage for a second. "Medic!" She screamed.

"Percy?" I felt someone shake my shoulder. I jerked awake drenched in sweat and found my hands locked around something warm and soft. The moment I gathered my senses I realized that I my hand was squeezing in on a throat. Annabeth made choking noises while trying to pry my fingers loose. I immediately let go and Annabeth gasped for breath. "Ohh shit! Are you alright?" I asked sitting up. Annabeth coughed loudly and massaged her throat. "I think so. If you want to sleep in you could just say so." She croked. I felt extremely guilty. I had just choked the girl I was supposed to protect. I mean this had been a extremely dangerous situation because I knew I was could have killed Annabeth if I squeezed to tight and crushed her windpipe.

"Are you su-" She cut me off. "I'm fine." She croked still massaging her throat. "We need to get ready. You know, flying to Massachusetts and everything." I smiled at her. "Okay." Annabeth hesitated for a moment. "Bad dream?" She asked. I gave her a strained smile. "Not really, my real nightmares don't happen to me in my sleep." "What?" I shut up. Annabeth definitely couldn't relate to my Seal mentality. My nightmares were what made my life intresting. In fact this set of mind brought me strange looks from most people. They couldn't relate to the way I sometimes thought. "Nothing." I sat up and. "Ahm, you should leave." I told her awkwardly. She gave me a questioning look. "I'm here in my boxershorts." I informed Annabeth. She shrugged but turned around and left the room. I groaned and got up. After taking a quick shower and pulling on some fresh cloths and hurried down stairs where Annabeth was already sitting in her chair at the table eating breakfast. I joined her and by the time Piper, Jason, and Tristan got up I was already helping Annabeth pack her suite-cases.

At some point Piper and Jason came downstairs and half an hour later Tristan also joined us and we ate breakfast together.

Chloe pov.

Last night

I heard Sophie coming home but didn't pay her much attention for once. Why? Well I kinda studying for school for the first time in my life. My concentration failed the moment I heard my parents getting excited. So, I did the only plausible thing. I closed my textbook and went to investigate. My family had moved into the livingroom room. "Ohh my god. That thing is so cute." I heard my mother gasp. Confused I stepped into the room. All three of them were staring at something in a box lying into the dining table. "What's wrong?" I asked confused. I joined them and glanced into the box and froze. My mother was right, this was probably one of the cutest thing I had ever seen. Inside the box was a small ball of white fluff or fur that was awkwardly stumbling around emanating tiny squeaks.

"What is that?" I asked. Sophie beamed at me. "A genetically modified crossover between a arctic and north-european wolf. The best part is that unlike all most other wolves this one is supposed to be trainable." Sophie looked at the tiny wolf with adoration in its eyes. "A genetically modified wolf?", mom asked but she was obviously taken in by the tiny thing. Sophie shrugged. "I understand that they isolated some part in the DNA of a husky and implanted it in this ones DNA so that it can be domesticated." She reached into the box and grabbed the tiny wolf *cough furball* by the fur of its neck and pulled it out of the box. The tiny thing squeaked indignantly and I had to struggle to not start squealing at the unimaginable amount of cuteness that presented itself it me.

"And the estrogen levels are off the scales." Paul announced dryly. Sophie, Sally and I glared at him. "What!" Sophie complained. Paul sighed, obviously realizing that he was on his own. "You do realize that we live in a skyscraper and that it will be next to impossible to raise a dog here, much less a wolf. That thing won't stay tiny for ever." We glared at him. "We were planning to move to the outskirts of the city anyway. Perhaps we could accelerate our timetable. After all that cute thing won't be growing up with in the next few days. "Is it a he or she?" I asked. "Male!" Sophie informed of with a unnaturally soft voice. "What is his name?" I asked. She shrugged and hugged the tiny wolf to her chest. "I was thinking something along the lines like furball or-" "-eternal fluff." I suggested. Paul cleared his voice. "Now I am already accepting that we are getting a dog/wolf with out anyone thinking this through but I will not allow that thing to be called eternal furball."

"What's wrong with that name?" Sally asked. "Are you really going to call a wolf eternal furball? That is so demeaning?" Paul crossed his arms. "What about snowball." Sophie suggested staring at the wolf with a vacent expression on her face which was so unlike her that I nearly started laughing. Paul glared at her. "Okay, how about Hektor?" I suggested. No one had any objections so the little wolf was to be called Hektor from now on. "How are you going to take care of...Hektor?" Paul challenged. "I've got some supplies and a handbook in my bag and I'm taking a trip to the petstore tomorrow. Paul grumbled something about wishing Percy was there but we ignored him and sat down on the couch. "Can I hold him?" I asked. Sophie hesitated but held him out for me to take, "Sure." I tenderly took Hektor into my arms. "I got him for my job." Sophie announced but no one was really listing. The tiny thing was very warm and I realized that it's eyes were still closed.

Finally I passed the fluff ball, I mean Hektor to my mother. "He reminds me a lot of Percy you know." She finally said, "Only that Percy was a lot less cute and screamed more." She finnished with a smile on her face. We sat down on the floor and let the wolf pub run (stumble and fall on it's snout every few seconds) around the living room for a bit. Finally Hektor got hungry which he announced with a pittyful series of speaks. "I got this." Sophie announced and disspeared from the livingroom. "I can't believe this thing is so cute." I moaned. My mother chuckled, "I think Paul is really doubting our sanity right now." I shrugged, "Who cares!" Sophie came back holding a large, milk filled bottle with a rubber top in her hand.

A few seconds later Hektor was lying in Sophie's lap sucking on the rubber top of the bottle. "We're keeping him, right?" I asked. Sophie gave me a look, "Of course. I officially got him for my job after all." I ran my fingers threw the pubs fur while he drank.

* * *

**Hey there. You are frigging awesome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway I am in my exams at the moment and have lots to so so there isn't much time for writing. Anyway this is it for now. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Percy pov.

Being the properly raised guy I was I insisted on pulling the heaviest of Annabeth's luggage down to the taxi curve of Logen airport. Of course Annabeth complained a lot but I was still quite sure she was secretly happy not to have to pull the thing herself. She had had a tough flight after being forced to write Autographs to a middle-school class. I would have intervened but she told me not to bother.

"So, are you sure that my living arrangements are going to work out?" I asked her. Annabeth shrugged, "I've known the three guys for a while. Travis and Connor are pranksters but they are good guys and Groover is a bit awkward but I guess he spends most of his free time with plants so... ."

I nodded slowly trying not to crack up over the fact that Annabeth called someone socially awkward, "So how are your roommates?" Annabeth shrugged. "There are Juniper and Katie who studies Biology and we are getting a new girl. I don't know what her name is jet but I heard she does something with computers." I helped the cab driver load our things into the back of a taxi and then sat down next to Annabeth in the back. I ended up noticing that Annabeth's hair held the sent of Lemons or that Piper seemed to have forced her to wear some very light makeup. I decided that makeup didn't fit Annabeth but if it was done as sparing as it was here it definitely had something. "So, I guess I will be following you around a lot. Are there any people I should know about?" I asked. Annabeth hesitated, "Luke Castellan. He always trys to ask me out." Annabeth's fist clenched and I had the feeling that this made Annabeth very uncomfortable.

"Should I keep him away from you?" I asked. Annabeth nodded slowly, "That would be much appreciated." Annabeth gave a me small smile. "So what I am I going to do all day long?" Annabeth shrugged, "I guess you will end up following me around and carrying my bags for me." I sighed, "I guess it could be worse." She raised an eyebrow, "How so?" I smirked. "You could be my sister." Annabeth laughed softly. "So Thalia tased you?" I shrugged. "I only try to only think apart were Thalia ate a pinecone. That was a lot more fun." My tongue went dry as she rewarded me with her beautiful smile, as small as it was.

Finally we reached the large apartment building. Annabeth had explained to me that nearly all inhabitants that lived here were MIT students. Annabeth paid our driver while I unloaded out stuff. A few minutes later we were standing in an elevator on our way up to the fifth floor. The flat were I would be staying was next to Annabeth's. We decided to meet later so I knocked on the door of the flat I would be staying at while Annabeth was passionately greeted by her friends, much to her disconfort. The door in front of me opened, revealing a guy with curly brown hair and a goatee. "Hi, I'm Groover Underwood." "I'm Percy Jackson?" We shook hands.

You must be Annabeth's bodyguard." He asked. I nodded and looked over at the nabouring room and noticed that Annabeth was already inside her room. "Yes, I am?" He grinned. "So, come in." I stepped into the flat. It reminded me a bit of the flat in Big Bang Theory. There were gaming consoles, white boards and computers. Everything a normal young man could want. "So this is it. Travis and Connor are of thievi- I mean buying things at the grocery store and I cleaned everything up as good as possible.", he said. Groover showed me around the flat, there was also a pin board with pictures pinned to it. "For family pictures and things like that." Groover explained. I nodded, "So, I guess you should move into your room. Travis and Connor should be back soon."

Ten minutes later I had stowed my things away in my room and was heading over to check on Annabeth. I could tell that something was wrong before I knocked. I could hear Annabeth's voice coming from the insides, she was clearly upset about something. A few seconds after I kocked the door was opened a a rather small girl with brown hair and brown eyes. "Ahm hi." I could see Annabeth standing in the middle of the livingroom pulling at her hair, obviously in distress. I looked around but couldn't spot anything off. "You changed everything!" Annabeth complained. The girl that opened the door gave me a exasperated look. "Stop complaining. We needed to redecorate." Another girl complained. This one also had brown hair but was very slim built.

"But everything was perfect." Annabeth whimpered. I looked at Annabeth incredulously. The turned to me and crossed her arms. "Can you make them return everything to its original state?" I raised my hands. "Not really no." She groaned. "I hate this. Why can't everything stay as it is. It's bad enough that new people keep turning up and expect me to remember them but now..." The other girl glared at Annabeth. "Annabeth, you have never forget anything. You could probably tell me the color or the socks I was wearing a day after we moved in together and you accepted enough change when you went out and became a music star." Annabeth groaned. "They where Poisonivy green but that's not the point. I don't like new people!" The other girl nodded to me. "That doesn't seem entirely acurate. From what I've heard you've gotten rather close to your friend here. I heard Luke through a tantrum."

"He isn't my boyfriend Juniper. He's my bodyguard." The other girl winked at Annabeth, "An insanely gorgeous body guard with like 0% bodyfat." then adressing me she added. "Nothing personal." She said. "Katie, stop it." Annabeth grabbed her suite case and hurried of down the hallway and into a room. Both girls started laughing and I got the feeling that teasing Annabeth was seen as entertainment. Juniper turned to me, "Sorry about all this. It's just that Annabeth makes us all look rather stupid and we all joined MIT through a scholarship. I heard that she once even gave Steven Hawking a very hard time during a lecture. Occasionally driving her crazy is the only way not to rip her head off." I shrugged. "So, Ahm hi. I guess I'm Percy and I'm not a genius." Katie giggled. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she felt her pockets. "How the hell did they do that. I haven't left this flat all day." She growled. "Stolls!" She screamed.

Two identical sandy blond boys appeared in the doorframe. Both had mischievous grins on there faces and I picked them out as people I would have gotten along with in high school. "You called." One of the guys asked. "Give me back my wallet Travis!" She ordered. A look of innocents appeared on their faces. "Why so you always assume that I stoll your things?" He asked indignantly. Katie held out her hand, clearly unimpressed. The boy sighed and pulled a walled out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I swear, one day I will find out how you do that. Now get lot." She growled. The two boys disspeared. "Did they steal you wallet?" I asked confused. Katie blushed slightly, "He's always teasing me!" The other girl giggled. "No, he's courting you." Feeling that this was out of my area of expertise I left the flat and returned to the one I just moved into where I found both of the boys holding their stomachs, laughing. They pulled themselves together when they say me and got up. "Hi, I'm Travis." "Hi, I'm Connor." They introduced themselves. "Hello, I'm Percy." I introduced myself. "Annabeth's bodyguard?" Connor asked. "Yes."

~~~~~~~line breaker~~~~~~~~~

Over the next hour I learned that Groover worked with plants and that Travis and Connor were designing unpickpocketable pockets for some firm. I had been rather secretive about my former profession and only said that I used to work for the Navy. Of course my actual perfession would get out sooner than later but atleast I would get some breathing space. I learned that Travis liked Katie and that Groover liked Juniper and that Connor liked Annabeth. Something that bothered me a bit although I didn't know why.

I checked up on Annabeth a few times until Katie came into our room and announced that their new roommate would be arriving very soon and that we should go downstairs to help her carry her things upstairs. I was slightly surprised when Travis and Connor immediately got to their feet and hurried after her. Groover grumbled something and then followed. I also left the flat and spotted Annabeth standing in the doorway of her flat. "Are you going downstairs?" She asked. "Are you?" Annabeth shrugged. "Juniper said I should be social and go downstairs." She said thoughtfully. "Do you want to go downstairs?" Annabeth bit her lip. "No, not really." I smirked, "I guess that in that case there is no reason for me to go downstairs either." "Do you want to join me?" Annabeth asked. I shrugged and followed her into the flat. "We are heading down to the University tomorrow." Annabeth announced. I smiled at her. "I expected as much."

"Katie suggested we should all go out and eat dinner together." I knew where this was going. "Do you want to go?" Annabeth shrugged. "Not really but she said I should be there because I'm kind of MIT's most popular member at the moment and I should be there to welcome newcomers." I scratched the back of my head. "Are we going?" Annabeth sighed." I fear so." She leaned back and closed her eyes. "Should I leave?" I asked. "No, stay. I'm just tired. It would be really great if you could help me out tomorrow. I have to move some heavy equipment to my lab from my old work station."

"I thought theoretical physicist didn't do experiments?" She smirked. "Staring at calculations all day does get boring you know." She told me slightly defensivly. We sat there in silence and I had the suspicion that Annabeth's mind was already far away, traveling in world's beyond my comprehension. Finally I heard voices coming from the hallway out side the flat. Finally Katie appeared in the door way. "Okay people. Meet Reyna Ramirez. Our new roommate."

Annabeth pov.

Percy's eyes widened when he heard the name. Did he know her? Juniper followed Katie into the room and after her came a dark haired, athletic looking Latina with a camo backpack slung over her shoulder. She was quite pretty I guess. The moment she entered her eyes snapped to Percy and a smile broke across her face. My body guard had already gotten to his feet and stepped closer. With out exchanging a word the two saluted each other and then shook hands. "You two know each other?" Asked Travis who was pulling a large suitcase into the room. "Fokes, meet Colonel Reyna Ramirez." Percy said lightly. Reyna grinned. "I never expected to see you here Jackson." A very unpleasant feeling spread in my stomach when the two gave each other a friendly hug. "How do you know each other?" Connor demanded looking slightly jealous.

"We met in Aufganistan a while ago." Reyna explained. "Yeah, she and her platoon were getting their ass shot out form under them and my awesome friends and I stepped in and got them back out?" Reyna crossed her arms, "If I remember correctly you and you unit broke through the siege ring like a total idiot to rondevu with us and then got boxed in along with us?" Katie gave me a look and I shrugged. "So Ramirez. How did you end up in MIT?" Percy asked. "Biology. I applied for a scholarship after I got discharged." Percy nodded. "You?" She asked. "I'm babysitting Annabeth Chase over there for the time being." Reyna grinned. "Well, I guess I should get my things in my room and then we can talk more."

Piper pov.

I was sitting on a deck chair at my pool trying to read a book. I guess I should add that I was sitting in Jason's lap. My dad was away and we were alone so I had hoped to do a few things. That was the reason I was sitting on his lap, sadly Jason was listing to music and had his eyes closed. Last night I had sunck into Jason's room and things would have gotten intresting if Jason hadn't tightly wrapped his arms around me so that I couldn't move and then gone back to sleep.

In the morning I sadly had a minor hangover which was kind of a turn off. Now, I wanted to get some things done. Frustrated I pulled my phone out and opened Whatsapp. I saw that Chloe was online and wrote her. »Hi« About half a minute later Percy's little sister wrote back. »Hello, how should I call you? Piper? Ms McLean?« I smirked. »Piper is alright. Your brother is off to MIT with Annabeth.«

Chloe replied quite quickly. »Sounds like you are board.« I smiled to myself. »What make you think that.« »Because you are writing with me and my brother would rip your head of off of he found out.« At this I nearly laughed. She was right though, under normal circumstances I would never talk to a minor. However both of us had the same goal, and that was to ship Percabeth.

Annabeth pov.

We sat down around the table. I made a point to sit in the corner with my back and left side to the wall and to have Percy sitting right off me. That way no one could approch me and try to talk to me and if they insisted there was a table or Percy in the way. Plus I could keep out of conversations with out drawing any unwanted attention to myself. Reyna sat down next to Percy and the others also sat down. Slowly other people from the University also joined us, I knew I should know who they were but I never bothered remembering them. They wearn't really important to me. I got along with my roommates, they were maybe even something like friends but I felt the most comfortable around Percy which was surprising considering how short I knew him. Being around Percy was easy because I didn't need to try to fit in with other people around me. I could be myself as much as I liked and it wouldn't change anything. He wouldn't give me a hard time for simply being myself which was rare among people.

Back when Piper and I went to school together the others had made very clear what they thought about me including a handful of painful incidents in the locker room and in the hallways behind Piper's back. Although I always wanted to lash out at them I never did. I didn't want to be a greater burden to Piper and our father, pretty stupid from todays perspective. Back then I used to be a fool. If someone assulted me today I would defend melyself with tooth and nail and then I would send an army of very expensive lawyers after them. Now I would simply hide behind Percy and then call the lawyers. Not because I was scared or week, but because it was his job.

To my surprise I found myself enjoying the dinner. The food was quite good and once Percy and Reyna had finished their conversation I found myself talking to Percy myself although I couldn't recall you what the subject if asked. Perhaps this wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

**This is it for now. Hope you yourself. Ohh and I won't update until I get seven reviews.**

**Winter Wolf over and out. **


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, people. I have half the chapter finished but kinda got stuck. Plus I got a run on my story Birthright. I would appreciate it if all of you checked the story out. Personally I like that story more than this one.

With regards, Winter Wolf.


	18. Chapter 18

Annabeth pov.

The next few week past in a blure. Over the first few days Percy helped me set up my lab which took quite a lot of time but still was fun. I continued working on my fesis but also kept a number of other experiments running simultaneously. Percy was quite excellent lap partner. You might ask why a guy with barely any idea of what I was doing was a good lab partner? For one he didn't have a opinion when it came down the physics. He knew that he was totally ignorant, unlike most people that spend a few years here and think they know physics. For another he had extremely calm hands, so calm infact that the biology department frequently tried to borrow him. He also seemd to attract a lot of attention from the girls at collage.

I also had a few runins with Luke but they ended rather quick. At my first day back Luke had come into my lab and started to shamelessly hit on me with my 'friends' walking. One word from me and Percy gently informed Luke that staying in my lab could have a madger impact on his health. Luke had tried to intimate Percy a bit but quickly realized that he was out of his league. Fans also mannaged to sneak past security and I was proud to admit that I was always nice and friendly to them. Sadly the press also sometimes found their way to my lab but luckily I had Percy to show them to the door and if necessary too literally throw them out. Percy and I grew closer I guess. If I was honest he, Tristan and Piper were my favorite people on this world. Percy actually mannaged to make me smile sometimes eventhough I didn't know how or why. Finally the day came on which I needed to temporarily leave the collage again. I had to join Piper and the others in New York for a concert that was scheduled in five days. Now, I would be meeting Piper for some last few day band rehearsals in NewYork the following day. Today we would be visiting Percy's family. Well he going to visit his parents and I was running along with him. I had insisted that he visited them and he had refused to leave my side in NewYork so we had agreed to fly to New York a day earlier and then give him some family time with me running along.

Percy pov.

I sat in my room packing my suitcase. Connor was helping me and Reyna was leaning against the wall. "It's going to be a bit boring here with you off introducing Annabeth to your parents. I crossed my arms, "Okay, I've had enough hints. What are you all on about?" Connor and Reyna exchanged a look. "I don't know how to best say this but everyone can tell that Annabeth holds you very dearly. Have your perhaps noticed that she usually smiles when you enter the room, I can assure you that that usually isn't the case." Connor grinned, " It looks like Annabeth has a crush on you." He informed me amused.

I chuckled, "Good one." "If I didn't know it better I'de think you have a very big soft spot for her too." Reyna teased me. I glared up at her while closing my suitcase. "Ohh come on. You two are perfect for each other." Connor complained. "You do realize that you are talking to someone who spent most of his adult life going on black-ops? Now, bearing that in mind, do you still think I'm perfect for Annabeth?" "Yep." Both of then said. I rolled my eyes, they had no idea how wrong they were, plus Annabeth definitely didn't like me in that way. She tolerated me.

"End of discussion fokes. Now, I'm going to over to hang out with people who havn't gone crazy." I grabbed my suite-case and left the room. I needed to be more careful. If others thought I saw Annabeth as more than just a client or friend, well that couldn't be good for anyone. Of course I did have a soft spot. Although Annabeth was easily the smartest person I've ever met and although she had her scars Annabeth was a truly innocent being. She was pure in her own way and I couldn't deny that I was rather fond of her.

I poked my head into the girls flat and saw that Annabeth was sitting on the sofa hugging a stack of books to her chest in a defensive way. "You can't take all of those with you!" Katie told Annabeth firmly. "Obviously I can!" Annabeth said with that stubborn voice that I knew you well by now. "Your suitcase is full. What do you need those for anyway. You'll be back in a few days." Annabeth bit her lip in frustration. I knew this part of her by now. Dispite her brain capacity Annabeth wasn't always rashional. She just felt that she needed to have those books with her. "I still have some free space." I announced. Annabeth looked over to me with grateful eyes. "Hi Percy. Are you serous?" I smiled, "Of course. It's no problem." Katie gave me an exasperated look and I returned it with an apologetic one.

"Do you want to get going?" I asked her eventhough we were two hours early. Annabeth nodded slowly and got to her feet. "Then let's stow your books away and hit the road." After carfully putting away Annabeth's books we bade our farewells and were just about to leave the flat when Annabeth's favorite person appeared in the door way. It was Luke Castellan. "Good morning Annabeth. Your leaving already?" He drawled. "Yes I am. What do you want?" Annabeth asked clenching her fists. "What do you want." Annabeth growled. "Ask you out on a date of course. My father is hosting this large event this evening. Only the rich and powerful are invited so of course it would fit if we went there together." Luke leaned against the doorframe and I could tell that Luke was undressing Annabeth with his eyes. For some reason I had the sudden impulse to send a bullet through Luke's brain.

I looked at Annabeth waiting for her to tell me to send Luke on his way. "Why would I want to do that?" Annabeth asked sounding sincerely interested. He smirked, "Because I could give you a nice time tonight and because I could make your life very hard if I want to. You do remember that my father has even more money than you. Imagine something bad happened that could comprise your position at MIT." I couldn't believe what I was hearing but now I had enough reason to step in. "Go to he-" I cut Juniper off. "Mr. Castellan, did you just really try to threaten Ms. Chase into sleeping with you infront of me." I asked as calmly as possible. The urge to shoot Luke got bigger and bigger. "It's non of your business Jackson. Stay out of it or I will make sure your career will take a turn for a worse. One of my father's friends is the chair man of the armed service committee." I crossed my arms, this just got personal.

"So now you've managed to threaten the smartest person you can find, and me, her Navy Seal bodyguard. You do realize that I didn't get my Medal of honor for nothing and that that nothing didn't include tucking afghan childen into bed." I stepped closer to him. "Percy!", Annabeth warned me. Luke raised his hands for a fight. I looked at him incredulously. Was that upstart for real? "You should leave now." I informed Luke. He grinned at me, "Or what?" My fist snapped forward and impacted Luke's face . The blow sent Luke to the foor were he stayed as a bleeding, motionless heap. "That felt good?" I announced. "Is he dead?" Annabeth asked sounding hopeful. "Probably not." I admitted. She sighed, "I can't approve of you striking Luke-" "But it was still the right thing to do." Katie finnished. "Someone could trip over him. Should I move him out of the way?" I asked. Katie, who was grinning from ear to ear shook her head.

"Just leave him there. You two better get going." We were in the car and on our way to the airport within the next few minutes. Why did it have to be a airport. We could have taken a train or boat...

Chloe pov.

I was releathed that school was finally over. Everyone was excited over the upcoming concert and Piper had sent me VIP tickets and back stage passes. Of course Sophie had been very suspicious when I got these tickets from a unknown source but when she heard that there was one for her too she stopped complaining. Probably because she felt that she needed to babysit me. I was now watching TV in the living room while stroking Hector's head. A few days ago I had learned that the wolfs fangs would get Titanium caps to make them more resistant, which I had found disturbing but I guess this dog was meant for Seal usage so I shouldn't be to surprised. I ran my hands through the wolf's beautiful fure, which he didn't seem to mind at all.

He had grown a great deal over the last few weeks but was still small enough to be called cute which it of course was. Ohh and Hector slept in my bed, something mom wasn't to pleased about but I didn't care and Hector was great for cuddling. Sophie came into the livingroom. She had changed out of her uniform and was now wearing sweatpants and a thick pullover that was so large that it had to be Percy's. "What's are you watching." I shrugged. I hadn't really paid attention. I looked up, the news moderators were talking about the huge concert that would take place in central park. "Is this all they are talking about? Even at work..." I grinned. "The Odyssey happens to be a awesome band. Where are mom and dad?" Sophie winked at me. "They are off on a date." Suddenly the doorbell wrang. "I'll take it." Sophie quickly said. I rolled my eyes. Sophie and Percy always insisted on taking that door since that attempted armed robbery a few years ago.

"Percy?" I heard Sophie asked. "Hey Sophie." I jumped to my feet which earned be a growl from Hector and then I ran into the hallway. There in the doorway stood my idiot of a brother. I grinned and gave him a tight hug. "Ahm hi. This is Annabeth." He said. I peaked around him and saw a familiar young woman with goldenblond hair and stormy gray eyes." My jaw dropped. It was Annabeth Chase in person. "Ahm, hi." I stuttered. "Should we move this inside?" Sophie asked. Two minutes later we were all sitting in the livingroom. "What is that?" Percy asked looking at Hector. "That is my K9." Sophie told him brightly. Percy grinned, Nice." "So, you are Annabeth Chase?" Sophie finally addressed Annabeth. She shrugged and nodded, "I fear I am." Sophie turned to me, "Your right, I like her."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed while my brother only looked confused. "What do you mean you like me?" Annabeth demanded. I could have cursed Sophie. For a black-ops operative that wasn't very secretive of her. "Well, I assumed you were a stuck up bitch but Chloe here said you wearn't and that I would like you. I feer she was right." Sophie lied with a perfectly straight face. Annabeth gave her a sceptical look but didn't press the matter which I was thankful for. "Percy, we need to go out and have a drink tonight. You know, do some catching up." Sophie announced. Percy shook his head, "We have a guest Val so not today." Sophie sighed, "I guess your right. Something tells me we will have more then enough time to catch up in some foxhole soon." Annabeth who I just realized was gazing at Percy intently glared at Sophie. "What do you mean with that." She turned to Percy with a slight hint of panic in her stormy gray eyes. "Are you leaving?" My jaw nearly dropped. Was Annabeth afraid of losing my dear brother. Obviously Percy displayed his unique ability of being totally oblivious in the most important moments because just now I could swear Annabeth Chase was crushing on my brother.

* * *

.

**So, this is it. I hope you had fun because I'm not happy with this chapter. **

**Please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sophie pov.

I looked at Annabeth feeling rather tired. I knew as a fact that Annabeth was extremely smart but her reaction seemed kind of naive to me. To cover up the uncomfortable silence I turned on the TV and we watched TV for while I let my thoughts drift until Chloe gasped. That caught my attention, I look at the TV and saw a blond dude lying in a hospital bed with a obviously freshly broken nose and brused face, complete with an ice pack and tissues sticking out his nose, standing next to a reporter. "Earlier today Mr Castellan, a MIT student and the son of Hermes Olympiad was assulted in Annabeth Chase's flat by her Navy Seal body guard. Mr Castellan, what happened?" Luke nodded earnestly. "I was only talking to Annabeth and suddenly that guy came from behind and attacked me?" I glared at Percy who was giving Luke a sceptical look, as if his recollections were not quite the same as the story Luke was pretending here. "I tried to defend myself but he kept coming after me and finally he beated me into submission." At this Percy snorted. "The next thing I knew was that I woke up on the hallway. Annabeth was probably to scared to help me or she would have." The reporter didn't look to convinced. "We heard from Annabeth's friends earlier that you keep on pestering Annabeth and making unwanted advances towards her." Just then someone knocked on the front door. As usual I got up and walked to the front door and was pleased to find that Percy was right on my heels. At least his time with Annabeth hadn't ruined his healthy sense of paranoia because let's face it. A lot of people wanted us dead. When I reached the door I didn't touch it. There was no need to give away my position. "Sophie, just open the door and stop being so paranoid." Sally's voice came from the other side of the door.

I sighed and opened up and there stood my two foster parents. Their eyes widened when they saw Percy. "Percy!?"Sally cried out and hugged her son. Paul met my eye and we nodded. Finally Sally released Percy, "What are you doing here?" She asked. He gave a sheepish grin, "Ms. Chase insisted that I visit you." He admitted. Sally grinned from ear to ear, "Well I owe her a thanks." "You can tell her yourself. She is in the livingroom with Chloe." I announced. "Actually, I'm here." Annabeth's clear voice wrang out. She was standing in the hallway with her hands folded infront of her. Sally looked at me quickly and I shook my head. Then she turned to Annabeth. "I guess you are the young lady that my son has been following around?" She asked lightly. Annabeth nodded slowly, "Yes, I am." From her hunched shoulders I could tell that she was nervous. Sally gave Percy an accusing look, "You could have mentioned that she is beautiful. Now, I believe some cookies are in order so you all go back to the livingroom and have some fun."

Piper pov.

I groaned and tried to extract myself, Jason and I had taken a short nap bit never mannaged to do any sleeping. We kinda got distracted... Jason's arm didn't budge and I very aware that his hand was resting on my chest, not that I minded of course. "Jason, let go." I whispered. He snorted, "Not a chance Pips." I groaned, "Jason, we've been having sex ever since Percy and Annabeth disspeared, every single night and nearly every day. A few minutes ago we've been having sex, what do I have to do so that you let me go." I felt myself being turned on my back and suddenly Jason was ontop of me. "What if I just don't want you to leave?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and slapped him but wasn't really angry. "Then I guess I'll just have to play along." I mused lazily laying my arms around his neck. His lips brushed mine and we dropped back down into a vortex of passion and lust. Finally, probably an hour later when we were simply lying around, panting heavily I decided that it was time to get up. "Jason, we're getting up now." I decided and slipped of the bed before Jason could object. Then I quickly pulled on shorts on and left the room ignoring Jason's complaints. There was no need to complain, we would be ravishing each other in evening again. Tomorrow morning I would take a flight to NewYork and see Annabeth again, something I was more then eager to do. After all it would be Annabeth's birthday in three days and my bet was that she already forgot it..again.

Annabeth pov.

We sat around the dinner table eating dinner. Sally had insisted that we stay here for the night and the sleeping arrangements were already made. I would sleep in Percy's old room, Sophie would to Chloe's room and Percy would take the couch. In the beginning I had tried to get Percy to sleep in hid room and even refused to take it but had given up when Percy announced that he would carry me over when I was asleep. "So Annabeth. How are you an Percy getting along." Sally asked brightly. Suddenly my cheeks heated up, "I think we are getting along. He is nice." I said not meeting anyone's eyes. "You see, I told you I behaved." Percy complained to his mother. Obviously I missed some earlier conversation. "The pizza is great." I announced for some reason very interested in drawing the conversation away from my relationship to Percy.

I had already established that I had feelings for him that went beyond a light friendship. If I had to name these feelings I would have go admit I probably had a crush on Percy, which wasn't good for me. I glanced up at Percy, our eyes met for a second and he smiled. A warm feeling spread in my stomach but I mannaged not to smile back. There was no need for any unessisary hints. I did not want to ruin Percy's and my relationship by giving away any minor feelings that while being unprecedented would likely fade away. Being around Percy was easy, he never pressured me and was always carful to not invade my space. He even looked after me in a manner that allowed me to think about other things. "So kids, tomorrow you will all go out and show Annabeth the city." Sally decided. I didn't object, although I spent some breath periods of time in NewYork and had the cities layout memorized I barely knew the city as such. In addition I had nothing else to do really and I would be spending time with Percy. "Sally, I have to head to the office tomorrow. We are working on a case." Sophie announced. Chloe on the other hand beamed as if Christmas and Birthday were moved to the same say or like a normal person would beam because personally I never truly understood why people celebrated Birthdays or Christmas. "Okay mom. Annabeth would you like to see the city?" Percy asked. I shrugged, Percy had a nice family. Paul, Percy's former teacher and stepfather was nearly as nice as Percy's mother and Chloe was also a good person even though she tended to be a bit to girly for my taste. "Now, to the important things. What happened earlier today. Even CNN reported that you punched someone unconscious." Sally addressed Percy sounding deeply disappointed. Percy didn't meet his mother's eyes, "He was harassing and threating Annabeth over there and I taught him a lesson." Percy said slowly. Chloe grinned at this, "I bet he deserved it." Chloe butted in. "You bet he did." Percy replied and ruffled up Choe's hair which made her complain indignantly.

* * *

**Minny short chapter. Have fun. Please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out. .**


	20. Chloe meets Piper

Percy pov.

Seeing as Annabeth and everyone else were already off to bed we decided that it was safe for some quality time. "So, how is the FBI?" I asked my friend. Sophie grinned, "Quite nice. There might be a little something coming along with my partner." She mused. I grinned, opened the bearcan and took a sip. Sophie sat down next to me. We were on the roof of the skyscraper that our family lived in staring down at the brightly lit city. "Do you miss it?" She finally asked. I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She shrugged. "The battlefield." I hesitated, "Although I am content for now at do still feel myself being drawn to it." In other words I was quite happy at the moment but wouldn't mind going out again.

"Remember when we were in UDT?" Sophie asked. I nodded, "Yeah, nearly everyone tried to bully you out." I recalled. Sophie chuckled, yes no one had liked the fact that woman got to try out for Seals. Even when she mannaged to graduate as a Seal against all odds she was still an outcast and everyone tried to give her a hard time. On our first deployment Sophie quickly won the respect of our unit but that didn't count for the rest of the Seal community. Only when both of us stayed behind to cover a retreat on a suicide run and ended up surviving did she receive the respect she deserved. "So, now spit it out. What is going on between you an Annabeth. You two definitely have a thing." I chuckled, "I swear Sophie, there is no thing going on between us." I insisted. "Hmmmm" Sophie clearly wasn't impressed. "You like her." It wasn't a question. "Stop bullshiting me Jackson."

I sighed, "Perhaps, doesn't change anything. I'm still her bodyguard." Sophie chuckled, "So what, I might employ me current partner at the FBI as a boyfriend. Annabeth likes you bro." I gave her an exasperated look, "Why do you all keep thinking that." Sophie crossed her arms, "Annabeth doesn't show her feelings to much but it is quite obvious that she hasn't been to much romanticly involved at any point in her life. She leans slightly into you, takes in your sent. Her breath goes shallow ohh and she seems to want to meet you eyes but looks away when she could. You usually aren't that blind to these kinds of fundamental symptoms that are triggered by emotions." I gave my team mate a half hearted glare.

"I had other priorities." I defended myself. Sophie nodded, "Sure you did. Tell me, how many sniper attacks have you gone through?" Sophie teased me. "Hey, that's not fair." I complained. "I guess not." I grinned at her, "Where did you get Hector by the way?" I asked. Sophie also smiled, "Special Operations Command. He will start training in two months." She explained. I nodded, "Chloe adores him." I noticed. Sophie chuckled, "Yeah, she does." "I'm surprised you enjoy her presence so much. I mean she seems like the nerd supreme, not that that is a problem but you have nothing in common." Sophie noted. I rested the urge to get defensive of Annabeth, something I was pretty good at.

"Don't let her deceave you. Annabeth is a lot tougher than she seems." I told Sophie all I knew of Annabeth's past. Normally I would never tell anyone anything about what I knew of Annabeth's past but we didn't have any secrets from each other. Sophie shared her most intamite and dark secrets with me and vice versa. We knew each others darkest sides, we had whitenessed them more than once. When I was finished Sophie whistled, "I wouldn't have expected that. Still, your very different. That could be a good or bad thing."

We contiued sitting there for quite a while until Sophie finally announced that it was time to call it a night. We dutifully gathered together our things and headed back down to the apartment. Inside Sophie headed into Choe's room and I came to rest on the couch.

Annabeth pov.

I lay on the bed trying to find some elusive sleep. Unfortunately there were so many things to occupy my mind. Physics, Percy, and the fact that I really needed to have a chat with Piper, my problem was definitely in her jurisdiction. The main problem was that emotions were hard to analyse. I was already deeply regretting my earlier outburst at dinner. That had been foolish but it had been an honest, uncaculated reaction. Finally, after what felt like house I managed to find some sleep.

~~~~~~~ line breaker ~~~~~~~~~

Most of the next day passed rather quick. Chloe and Percy showed me around the city which was a lot more entertaining than I thought possible. Especially since Percy kept me entertained by buying sweets behind his sisters back which for some reason felt hilarious. Finally, in the late afternoon Piper informed me via sms that she had arrived in New York and asked me were we should meet up. I suggested that we meet up at the hotel and since Chloe was still with us we decided to take her with us, she didn't seem to mind meeting my sister.

Piper pov

"So, when is Annabeth coming?" Hazel asked the room. Thalia shrugged, "Who knows? Annabeth comes just when she indents to come." Frank just sat there in silence like he usually did. But he didn't need to be talkative. He only needed to be able to play a bass guitar. Finally someone knocked on the door. I somehow knew that this was Annabeth, "She's here." I announced. Before I could move Jason was already on his way. I rolled my eyes and a few seconds later my sister stepped into the room totally ignoring Jason. I nearly giggled at this. Annabeth met my gaze and I was surprised to find some confusion in her eyes instead of the usual unnerving clarity.

Behind Annabeth a sandy blond teenage girl stepped into the room followed by Percy. That had to be Chloe. Of course Selina, Frank, and Hazel jumped up and enthusiastically greeted Annabeth. After all this time they havn't understood yet that Annabeth didn't like being hugged or approched to loudly. She didn't like being crouded in general. Although she let me embrace her from time to time and sometimes even approched me Annabeth wasn't go fond of having to much physical contact.

Chloe and I exchanged a look and I winked at Chloe. It was nice to meet my partner in crime in person.

Finally everyone calmed down and noticed Chloe. The girl looked extremely uncomfortable with being the center of attention so I decided to save her. "Hello, you must be Chloe. I'm Piper and these idiots are Jason, Selina, Frank, and Hazel." We shook hands. "We didn't have time to bring her home so we just brought her along.", Annabeth explained. Chloe and I shook hands. "Hello Percy." I greated Annabeth's guardian kindly. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

**Hello people. How are you doing. I know this is a extremely short Chapter again but I'm working on the next one. Sorry about this. Anyway, enjoy yourself. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	21. big steps

Percy pov

The day passed surprisingly slowly. The company wasn't bad but Chloe was having a way to good time for my taste. Not that auch didn't like the idea of her being happy but it was the people that she spent time with that made me uneasy. I didn't like the idea of my sister spending to much time with people as famous and powerful as Piper Mclean.

Sadly my beloved sister was currently sitting between Piper Mclean and Hazel Levesque shooting selfies and gossiping. Now my feer was that one of the three girls would post a picture in Facebook and my sisters life was over. She would be stamped off as the girl who hung out with Annabeth Chase and Piper Mclean. If she had to be famous she should become it herself and not through others. I was unfortunate enough to receive some public interest because I happened to hang out with Annabeth Chase and was male. If pictures of Chloe and a group of superstars turned up online she would not have a single peaceful moment in her life.

It was bad enough that we had a semi famous mother who happened to write novels. The occasional date with the press on her side was not to bad but that already complicated things in my job life. Then the thing with Annabeth... I didn't need any more attention and neither did my baby sister.

"Is everything alright." Annabeth asked softly, stepping next to me.

"I think so. It's just that-"

"-maybe Chloe doesn't know what she is signing up for." Annabeth finnished quietly.

"Something like that." I admitted. Suddenly I became aware of how close Annabeth and I were standing, so close that our arms were touching.

But a heartbeat later the moment was over and Annabeth approched her sister, "Piper, sorry to interrupt but could we walk together…. alone."

Piper smiled kindly and nodded. "Of course Annabeth."

Piper pov.

After insisting that Percy and Jason didn't come with us Annabeth and I left the room and walked down the hallway. "You wanted to talk to me?" I asked innocently.

Annabeth stayed silent for a moment but then answered. "Yes?"

I hit the down button on the elevator and grabbed Annabeth's hand. "A few weeks ago you offered me to approch you if I developed a deeper form of affection for someone."

"Yes?" I pressed gently and the elevators doors opened. We stepped in and started our jurny downstairs.

"Well, I have reason to believe that that is the case." She admitted.

I did my best to keep a straight face. This was going to get interesting. "You seem to have spent a lot of time with Percy." I helped her along.

"Yes, the thing is I don't mind having him around me all day." She sounded as if this was some challenging equasion.

I decided to let her do the conversation and keep her on track, "You don't usually like having people around you all day? Does that count for me too?" I asked.

Annabeth groaned, "No it doesn't. Your not helping." Annabeth complained.

I suppressed the urge to giggle, "Then let's get straight to the topic at hand. You have a crush on your bodyguard. Trust me, I can relate to that. I'm currently sleeping with mine...among other activities."

Annabeth made a face, "Thanks for that early peace of information."

I covered my mouth with my hands in mock shock. "I didn't tell you."

Annabeth obviously missed my sarcasm. "No, you didn't."

"Okay, just say it out loud." I told her.

"Okay, I think I like Percy." She admitted.

"And you want to tell me what to do?" She nodded.

"I assume you havn't told Percy?" She nodded again, "No, I havn't."

I sighed and waited for her to continue but she stayed silent. "Do you think he likes you too?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Why should he?"

I rolled my eyes, "Your beautiful, smart, gentle and kind."

Annabeth crossed her arms and hugged herself. "You really think so?"

I suppressed the urge to bang my head against the wall, "Duh." I bumped my shoulder against hers.

"The problem is that even in the unlikely case that he likes be back he would reject me because of professional reasons." Annabeth pointed out.

I took note of the fact that she still though that Percy probably didn't like her.

Smartest girl on the continent: Check

Self esteem issues when it comes to her crush: Check

Of course I knew nothing for sure but I guessed he liked her back. I mean why wouldn't he. Although Annabeth was undeniability a handful she was the sweetest, most loving person you could imagine if you let her, at least in her own way. There was that occasional display of affection or trust that made all the headaches that she caused worth it and yes, Ms Annabeth Perfect Chase could give you the migraine of a lifetime.

"Why don't you wait for the right moment and tell Percy how you feel about him? Don't ask him out, just tell him and then drop the subject. Let him make the next step. You should get closer and more familiar with him."

Annabeth bit her lip. "Are you sure?" I chuckled, "Yes, just wait for the right moment though." Annabeth nodded but I wasn't sure if she could tell a good moment from a bad one.

We contiued walking through the hotel and then found ourselves sitting down at the bar aria. I ordered a cocktail and Annabeth, Annabeth ordered a soda. "How is your work going?" I asked curiosily. Yes, I admit it. I Piper Mclean had subscribed to pretty much all journals and magazines that related to my sisters work in a attempt to keep track of what she did. Well that and I was always hopefull that there would be an article in which Annabeth appeared. When she did I somehow always ended up boasting about my beloved sister to my friends.

"I am nearly finnished with my thesis and will probably earn my doctors titel soon." She informed me.

I beamed at her, "Congratulations, what is it about exactly."

Annabeth looked pretty pleased with herself, "Basically I am inventing ways to create very stable magnetic fields."

I nodded, "For what would you need that?" I asked.

"Have you heard of thermonuclear reaction?" She asked.

I nodded feeling pleased with myself, "It's the same thing that happens in a hydrogen bomb, right?"

Annabeth smiled, "Exactly, but it's also the same thing that powers stars like our sun. Now we are trying to harness that energy to create electricity and for that we need very stable magnetic fields. At the moment our magnetic fields aren't stable enough but I think I found a way to solve that problem."

I nodded, "Sounds interesting."

We contiued catching up for another hour or so before heading back upstairs. I found myself smiling happy, this had not only been the first good conversation I had with my sister in weeks but also our first real boytalk.

Chloe pov.

When Annabeth and Piper returned from their sister-sister catch up session Hazel grabbed her acoustic guitar and I became witness to something very special. I became the first fan to hear a new song called 'Timeless' that Piper had resently written.

After Annabeth glanced at the music sheet for a second or two she assembled her silver flute and lifted it to her lips. Annabeth played a few lines from memory and after a few seconds Hazel joined in and the two played the song. I couldn't believe that this was the first time Annabeth had played this song but here she was, filling the room with a beautiful and hopeful melody. When the song was over she set her flute aside.

"That went well." Annabeth commented shortly. I mannaged to not look to impressed. I had once seen her play on stange so I knew she was good and now like this...

"Hey Chloe?" Piper quietly addressed me while Hazel and Annabeth went through a list of songs making sure Annabeth knew all of the songs they were going to play.

"Yes?" I whispered back. Piper held out a golden cards to me.

"Is that a VIP ticket?" I asked.

Piper grinned, "Backstage pass. Seeing as you are my sister crushes sister I thought you should be allowed backstage." She winked at me and I slipped the card into my pocket.

Piper sat down on the desk next to me. Selina and Thalia quickly joined us and we listened as Annabeth displayed her other gift and Hazel wasn't exactly bad at what he did either, the only problem was that she was constantly blushing because her boyfriend Frank was sitting behind her and kissing her cheek and whisper stuff into her ear, probably very inappropriate stuff.

"We should head down to the stage and check things out for ourselves." Thalia announced. Selina brightened up and Thalia and I exchanged a look. We both knew what she was excited about.

I glanced at Percy who was leaning against the wall next to Jason with his arms crossed and eyes closed as he listened to the music. "Percy?" I called over.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thalia, Selina and I will be checking out the stage in central park. Can I steal your sister for that occasion?" Chloe gave her brother a pleading look but Percy didn't look convinced.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid or unbelievably immature and Jason will come with us!" I was ashamed to admit that I said that part and not Chloe. Percy glared at his little sister who didn't seem fazed in the slightest. I had to admit that I was a bit impressed, Percy did look kind of intimidating.

Finally Percy's featchers softened, "Okay, don't get in trouble Chloe." Chloe beamed and hugged her brother. We quickly explained to Annabeth, Frank and Hazel were we would be going and were on our way before something unfortunate happened. So we stood at the elevator while Jason arranged our ride.

Once the doors closed behind us I got straight to business. "Chloe, I know from a reliable source that my sister is interested in your brother. Green light for operation Percabeth."

Chloe grinned while Selina squeeled. Thalia on the other hand looked slightly disgusted, "You want to pair up Annabeth with my kelphead of a cousin?" she asked.

Chloe smacked Thalia on the shoulder and I realized that the two girls knew each other. They were step cousins after all. "They are cute together, you can't deny that. Plus I think you are still sour about the pine cone incident."

"Ahm what was that all about anyway?" I asked. Thalia glared at Chloe, "It was nothing. I just had a simple exchange of opinion with Percy and Percy's adopted sister and team mate butted in after I helped Percy accsept my point of view as valid."

Chloe giggled, "Well you definitely walked away with her opinion while scratching peaces of pinecone out of your mouth." I fought back a giggle.

"It's wasn't that bad." Thalia insisted. Chloe grinned evily, "Really, well it's a good think I have a movie of it on my phone. That way Piper can judge for herself." Thalia's face truned white. "You filmed the whole thing?"

Percy pov.

I fought back a smirk as I listened into Frank's and Hazel's 'conversation'. Basically Frank was hitting on his girlfriend big time. In my back ground resurch I had learned that Hazel used to live in a church run orphanage. After a child abuse scandal came out and the feds busted the place it turned out that the nuns were raising a group of dimwitted, extremely conservative flock of future religious fundemanlits.

The children had gone through a series of rehab centers to adapt to normal life but Hazel was still extremely uncomfortable and shy when it came to physical stuff so I assumed she and Frank hadn't gotten past second base. So while Annabeth was working on her laptop the two had obviously forgotten that I was still standing quite close to him. I was quite impressed the verity of ideas Frank had and Hazel's nonstop blush became deeper and deeper. Frank pulled Hazel on his lap and made a whispered a very mature suggestion into Hazel's ear.

Hazel shuddered, blushed furiously and fanned her face. I rolled my eyes but stayed silent. Who was I to disturb their dirty talk. Hazel twisted around to her boyfriend and pecked him on the lips. I noticed Frank's hand sliding between Hazel's thighs and he nibbled Hazel's ear. It was rather obvious that Frank didn't have to much experience with girls either because by now Hazel didn't need any convincing. It would only need some privacy and the notion to save herself for marriage would fly off and never be heard from again. After all the two have been dating for two years and we're obviously sexualy frustrated.

I decided to help things along. "Frank?" I asked innocently. The two spun around and seemed to finally notice me. They turned pale when they realized that I must have heard everything. "Yes?" Frank caughed while Hazel burried her face in Frank's shoulder, utterly mortified. "I suggested you act like a gentleman and discuss these matters with your girlfriend in private. Perhaps you could move this to your room." They looked at me wide eyed but a second later the two were scrambling out of the room. I shook my head amused as the door closed behind the two lovebirds.

After a while Annabeth looked up. "Where are Frank and Hazel?" I kept my face straight, "In one of their rooms discussing privat matters." Annabeth shrugged, "Fascinating, would you mind reading over this?"

"Sure…" I sat down next to Annabeth. Over the last few weeks I had acquired a very basic understanding of her work and Annabeth occasionally bounced ideas of me. She pushed her laptop on my lap and I scanned over the text. I understood what she was writing about but the complex number charts still remained a mystery eventhough I know what the numbers stood for.

"It's alright I guess." I decided and returned the computer to its owner. "So I guess we are alone." Annabeth finally noticed. "I guess we are." Annabeth closed the laptop and turned on the TV. That surprised me. Annabeth never just watched TV. In her opinion time spent watching TV was dead time but I didn't complain. I found myself very aware of how close Annabeth was sitting to me. The lemon sent of Annabeth's hair was heavy in the air.

I couldn't stop myself from glancing at Annabeth every few seconds. Her featchers were graceful, her eyes sparkling and her lips looked very inviting.

A breath mental picture or me kissing those red lips flashed across my mind. Annabeth's body was toned and lean. It was obvious that she took took care of herself. I should know, I went jogging with her every morning and she came swimming with me two times a week.

Although Annabeth's curves wearn't to prominent she still had them and they looked delicious.

Just as unappropied fantasies including Annabeth crossed my mind, Annabeth hesitantly leaned her head against my shoulder and so we sat there. I awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and we contiued watching TV. This was a strange siduation to be in.

Piper pov.

Selina and I sat next to Chloe in the back of the limo and were laughing so hard that our stomach hurt. We had just finnished the video. I had always seen Thalia as this tough, cool girl which she of course was but this kind of changed the way I looked at her. After Thalia tasered Percy that Sophie girl had effortlessly overpowered Thalia and force-fed her the pine cone in front of the entire family.

Finally I mannaged to control myself and sat there gasping for breath while Selina was still holding her stomach. Thalia's face was red but at least Jason kept his cool. "I always look at this when I'm having a bad day." Chloe announced.

"Come on!" Thailand complained.

"Anyway back to the Percabeth." I decided. Selina scooted closer to us. Selina also shipped Percabeth, who would have guessed that?

Frank pov.

I sat down, facing my girlfriend. Hazel was sitting cross-legged and looked mortified. "I can't believe he heard us." Hazel whimpered. I sighed, yeah that was kind of embarrassing. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten that Percy was still there.

"At least he played it cool." I offered.

Hazel shuddered, "Yeah, Annabeth didn't pay attention anyway and I can't see him gossiping like Selina."

There was a uncomfortable silence that lasted a few seconds. Hazel blushed deeply, "Did you really mean what you said?" She asked.

"Huh?"

She blushed even deeper eventhough that shouldn't be possible. "I mean you often say stuff like that when we make out."

I laughed nervously. "I mean sure, I would like to do these things with you but you always made very clear that you wanted go wait and I thought I would just wait…."

"I wanted to wait for marriage and you know that. Are you saying you are planning on asking a special question soon."

I scratched the back of my head, "Well I want to spend a lot of time with you and I don't want to stay at first base for ever." I admitted.

We have been sharing a bed for the better part of a year but sadly we never got past kissing and some touching, chest was of course out of bounds. It wasn't as if kissing Hazel wasn't great. I had had a crush on her since I met her three years ago and Hazel already absolved a few performances on my mind but I never pushed her. I knew she had a sensitive past when it came to that.

Hazel stared at her hands, "I guess we could do some things apart from making out. We have been together for two years." She said quietly.

"What are you saying?" I asked, my mouth dry.

She shrugged. "Well, I won't just sleep with you. Leave that part to me but I guess you can do some things apart from that."

I bit my lip, "So?"

She bit her lip. "Well, we've done a lot of kissing but… just think of something." I gulped as Hazel slowly pulled off her shirt reviewing her yellow bra.

I moved closer to Hazel and pushed her down onto the mattress. A moment later we where lying next to each other liplocked. Hazel grabbed my hand and guided it to her chest.

When my hand reached its goal my mind went blank. I broke the kiss and stared at Hazel. The next few minutes were filled with blushing, giggling and awkward groping. I decided that this was -wracking and 2. fun.

Chloe pov.

After another round of Percabeth planning and shooting dozens of selfies and group photos, the best of which we upload on Facebook and Twitter we reached central park or stopped in the middle of central park.

A good portion of the park was fenced off and suroused by security personal and I could see a huge stage being set up. "It's four days?" I said breathless. "Setting everything up can take that long. Especially when you set up a stange on open field." Thalia explained as we passed a security checkpoint. A handful of people were working on the stange and doing other preparations.

"Ohh my gosh. There is Charlie." Selina gushed. I exchanged a look with Piper who nodded. Here is another ship underway.

Annabeth pov.

I contiued leaning against Percy as I tried to watch TV. After a while I had linked my arm with his. Percy hadn't made any moves to stopp me but he hadn't done anything either. But this was exactly how far I wanted to take this or how far I was comfortable with taking this.

I glanced up at Percy and realized that he was staring at me but not at my face. What was he looking at? I followed his gaze and realized that he was staring down the cleavage of my tank top. Percy seemed go realize that he had been caught and quickly looked away after mumbling a apology.

I didn't say anything. I mean he was programmed to be interested in certain things. I never expected that he would be interested in my like that. However a simply natural physical attraction or attention didn't prove any sort of emotional attachment.

Although I didn't mind I knew that I had to react to this. Social protocol and stuff. Seeing as I didn't know how to react in such siduation I did the first thing that came to my mind. "Seaweed brain!" I scolded him. "I'm truly sorry Annabeth. That was totally out of line…wait what? Seaweed brain?" I shrugged, "It fits you, you're a Seaweed brain." I smiled to myself softly. For once I didn't care that my brain didn't work properly at the moment and hugged Percy's arm. Percy contiued grumbling under his breath. "Then your a Wise Girl." He decided.

"I guess that fits well enough." I admitted. Did we just really make up pet names for eachother. Silence fell and we contiued watching TV.

"Wise Girl, can I ask you something very unprofessional?" he finally asked. I bit my lip, "Sure..."

He hesitated, "I'm not really good at this, sorry."

Percy hesitated for a few seconds. "Could I take you out for dinner tomorrow?" I froze. Piper had forced me to watch enough cickflicks with her understand that Percy was perhaps asking me out on a date.

"Is this what you would call a date Seaweed brain?"

He hesitated again. "I guess you could call it that."

"Okay, I'll eat dinner with you." Suddenly I realized that I had just agreed to go on my first date, ohh crap.

* * *

**So, this is all you will be getting for now. It's Annabeth's birthday in the next chapter. Percy doesn't know and Annabeth forgot because she doesn't care. Should be fun ohh and they will go out on a date. The concert is also coming up. I hope you have fun. I hope you all enjoyed the Percabeth.**

**Anyway, did you know that only 1 or 2% of all readers Review which is kind of sad. I mean a fanfiction author spends hours working in his free time so that readers have a few minutes of entertainment and then most readers don't even take the few seconds to review. No idea why.**

**Anyway, give me my usual feedback. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	22. sisters love

**Okay, I'm reply to one of the Reviews. I write for myself and because I love it but it's the readers that keep me going.**

* * *

Piper pov.

I had to admit, Percy's sister was pretty cool. We were currently sitting in the back of the limo on our way back to the house to drop Chloe off. To be precise we were reading the comments our pictures were getting. My fans were desperate to find out who this girl was and Chloe's friends wanted to know how she got so many pictures with me and most of the band. A few of Chloe's contacts had already made the connection, probably because they also followed me online.

We had spent hours talking about matchmaking strategies for the Percabeth and other girly stuff. It turns out that between Annabeth and Thalia there wasn't to much space for that. Thalia had refused to spend more time with us and had headed of on her own and Jason, well my boyfriend didn't have a choice in the matter and was stuck with us.

"Ma'am, we are there." The driver called over from the front seat. Chloe grabbed her bag, "You have school tomorrow?" I asked. Chloe snorted, "I had school today but got off from my dad to spend time with my brother. I have school and volleyball afterwards." I nodded, "Okay then. Have a nice evening. Bye." Chloe smiled, "Bye." The teenager climbed out of the vehicle and closed the door behind her.

"Bring us back to the hotel." I ordered and then turned to Jason. "Percy has a cool family." He shrugged, "I guess so." He grumbled. I kissed his cheek, "Cheer up."

~~~~~~~~~~~Line breaker~~~~~~~~~~~

I headed over to Annabeth's room and knocked. The moment my knuckles touched the wood the door opened making me yelp in surprise. I found myself standing face to face with my sister. If Selina had seen Annabeth like this she would have passed out cold. Annabeth's golden blond hair was a mess and she looked like she had spent the last hour hyperventilating.

I quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. "Annabeth, are you alright." Annabeth nodded slowly, panic visible in her eyes. I grabbed her arm and steared her over to the bed and sat her down.

"What's wrong." I demanded, carful to keep my voice gentle at the same time.

"Seaweed brain asked me out to dinner." Annabeth breathed.

"Wait, what?" I asked not believing my ears.

"Seaweed brain asked me out to dinner." She repeated.

"Seaweed brain?" I asked already suspecting who was meant.

"Percy." Annabeth confirmed my suspicion.

I stared at Annabeth and saw the open panic in her eyes. I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand, "Okay, we will have a sleepover tonight. Now, tell me everything."

I learned what had happened between Percy and Annabeth which made me want to squeel.

Plus I learned that Percy was of hanging out with one of his Seal buddies. I told Annabeth to wait here in her room. Then I told the others not to wait up for me and go out.

Before returning to Annabeth I grabbed a pair of pj's and returned to Annabeth who hadn't moved an inch. It was high time that we spent time together, just us. Like we used to when we were young. Eventhough we had separate rooms usually one of us snuck over into the others room, a tradition we had upheld until Annabeth graduated.

True, the tradition had started under less pleasent circumstances shortly after we had met. A few weeks after she moved in with us I heard her crying in her sleep. She was having nightmares about what she had experienced in her time alone. So the night I heard her crying the first time I snuck over into her room and that moment we had gone from friends to sisters.

"Should we order dinner now?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged and gave me a unhappy look. "I don't know what to do?"

"I think you will do just fine." I whispered back.

"The problem is that I like him. What if I ruin everything by just being myself." She said quietly.

I nearly smiled at this. It wasn't often that Annabeth acted like just another girl with normal girl problems. "Beloved sister, it seems as if your crush likes you back and he likes the girl he spent time with over the last few weeks. There is nothing you can do except be yourself."

She nodded slowly, "I guess you are right."

"Tomorrow evening we will dress you up and give you a makeover. You'll be fine."

Instead of waiting for an answer I threw myself at my genius of a sister and wrapped my arms around her torso before I pinned her down on the mattress. "I missed you." I whispered.

Annabeth didn't reply but gently hugged me back and I could see the affection sparkling warmly in her eyes which was more then enough. "I love you sister." I whispered thinking ahead to tomorrow. I had already planned the birthday for tomorrow morning and it was already set up so there was nothing left for me to do anyway. We ended up sitting next to eachother in silence.

"I'll order us dinner." I said picking up my hands phone. Annabeth nodded, "I will take a Olive Pizza."

Percy pov.

I relaxed into my chair with a very unpleasant feeling settling in my stomach. Sophie's invitation had been a trap. I didn't blame her though, no one turned down Hesita. I had mannaged to evade her this long but it was always a question of time before she felt the need to talk about my feelings to me. Denying her meant getting yourself kicked of teams, no matter how highly decorated you were.

Hesita set a plate filled with a dozen chocolate chip cookies and a cup hot chocolate down infront of me on the table and then sat down opposite of me. We were currently sitting in a Starbucks cafe, watching the setting sun.

"So Percy, it's been a while since we talked?" The small maybe thirty year old brown haired women with surprisingly that childish feathers met my gaze with her golden red eyes that reminded me of a crackling heath fire. Her eyes were unique and should have been frightening, instead they were soft and warm.

"Yes it has ma'am. The last time was right after I returned stateside before flying into New York." She smiled at me gently. "Of course I remember. Now before we get started, I heard rumors that you and a very charming young lady have been growing rather close.

* * *

**Okay, this is it for now. I hope you're doing fine. Anyway you are awesome. Please Review you awesome people.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	23. Romantic getaway

**Hey people. What's up. So I sometimes feel as if the Percy Jackson fanfiction community is going to an end. I mean a year ago someone updated his story nearly every thirty minutes and now I am lucky if it happens once a day. Tell me your thoughts on the matter.**

**Anothequestion, should I go back to answering to every single Review I get at the top of the chapter?**

* * *

Percy pov.

"Yes, I am her companion." I said carful. Hestia gave me a skeptical look. "Really, that's interesting." She replied, clearly not impressed.

I gave her an exasperated look, "Do you need to know everything about my life?"

Hestia chuckled and I grabbed a cookie. "I fear I do." She confirmed.

"I asked her to go on a date with me tomorrow." I admitted.

Hestia's eyes brightened up, "Tomorrow?! Really? That is great."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about tomorrow?"

Hestia laughed, "Nothing is wrong with tomorrow. So, anything else apart from your perhaps new love life. Have you been having any dreams?"

Piper pov.

After we finish our dinner we brushed out teeth. Then we turned the lights off and Annabeth and I cuddled up in her bed together.

"I've missed this." I whispered, trying to gaze through the darkness and read Annabeth's face.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

I chuckled, "Us, remember when it was only us against the rest of the world. Now someone else is always around. Jason, Thalia and so on."

My sister stayed silent for a moment. "You mean the times when everyone hated me in high-school?"

"As crazy as it sounds yes. We were closer back then."

I was surprised to hear Annabeth sniff, "Thanks for always being there for me. I will never forget that."

I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's lean body, "You don't have to thank me. You paid me back a million times by making my life richer."

Annabeth also laid an arm around me and we slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up again it was still dark. I sighed in relief, Annabeth was still fast asleep.

Carefully I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I looked at the alarmclock, yep still more then enough time. It was high time to scare the living hell out of Annabeth for forgetting that today was her birthday. I mean she always remembered mine, why not her own?"

Annabeth pov.

As usual Percy knocked on my door at seven. I appreciated his punctuality. If he said he'd be there at seven he would be there at seven. I was surprised to find that Piper was gone but didn't spare it a second thought.

When I opened the door I couldn't help but crack a smile. Percy looked like he had lost a battle with a extremely aggressive pillow. His messy black hair was sticking out in all directions and it looked kinda cute. When I met him his hair had been shortly cropped but he had let it grow since then.

Percy was wearing a white shirt that graced his muscular torso and jeanse. His gun was in a holster strapped around his leg. "Morning." He greeted me. I mumbled something in reply fighting the urge to run my hands through his hair.

We walked over to the elevator and then headed downstairs. I walked over to the dining room that Piper had rented and Percy opened the door for me. To my surprised it was pitch black inside. I briskly stepped inside with Percy on my heals.

Suddenly the lights blazed to life. "Surprise!" A number of voices held. A shadow appeared into existence infront of me. Finally I caught my bearings and realized that Percy had moved in front of me and had his gun aimed at Hazel who had jumped up from behind a chair.

There was a moment of stunned silence, all eyes fixed on the tool in Percy's hand. Hazel already had her hands raised and looked rather scared by now. "Ahm Percy." I whispered. He seemed go notice his mistake and quickly put his gun away at which everyone, especially Hazel sighed in relief.

Now that the first chock had passed I noticed that the room was decorated with colorful ribbons and balloons. "What's going on." Piper stepped forward. "It's your twenty fourth birthday." Piper informed me.

I groaned, "Again?" Piper nodded. "Wait, it's Annabeth's birthday? Why didn't anyone tell me of this?" Percy complained.

Piper smirked, "Well, we thought Annabeth told you."

I gave my sister a deathglare. Every year I insisted that she should stop celebrating my birthday and every year she ignored my wishes. Ohh hell.

~~~~~~~line breaker~~~~~~

After everyone sang happy birthday for me I was finally allowed to take a seat next to Piper. Percy sat down on my other side, something I didn't mind at all. Percy never tried to engage me in pointless conversations like Hazel or Selina frequently did, not that we didn't talk.

Piper insisted that everyone wore a paper party hat which I didn't refuse for her sake. At least Percy did it too and he looked quite good in it. After a few minutes we got up and walked over to the buffet and took our breakfast. I kept it simple, bacon and a cup of hot chocolate and a minute later I was sitting at the table again next to Percy.

After breakfast people started calling me to congratulate me on the fact that earth had made it around the sun another time.

Around noon we had ice-cream cake, everyone sang happy birthday and we did different other things to waist my time. Damn I hated having birthday.

After coffee (in my case hot chocolate) and cake we set up Thalia's dumset and loudspeakers and held band rehearsals. In a break Percy and I decided that he would pick me up at six. Then we contiued practicing until half past four at which point she decided that it was time for her and Selina to prepare me for my date.

Selina's reaction to me going on with date had been a highlight. The running fashion magazine had spent ten minutes dancing around and cheering.

Anyway, it didn't stay at Selina and Piper. Hazel and Thalia also insisted on joining us. For some reason they were all eager to participate in the 'preparing' faze.

Piper sat me down on the bed and a minute later I was attacked with every imaginable thing from the makeup world and hair stuff.

Percy pov.

I buttoned up my white shirt and and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I looked alright. I didn't even bother trying to tame my hair. The only way to make sure my hair wasn't a messĺ was to cut it short and I liked having long hair. Longer hair meant long vacation.

Finally I pulled on my shoes and stuffed my gun in the back of my jeans. Then I grabbed my wallet and left the hotelroom and headed over to Annabeth's room feeling a bit excited. This was after all the first real date I had since high-school.

I kept my emotions under control as I walked over to Annabeth's room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing Piper. "Your punctual." Piper noted.

I nodded, "I always am."

Piper smiled. "Well then, Annabeth is ready." She said and winked. I followed her into the room and spotted Annabeth sitting on the bed and my jaw dropped. It took me a second or two before I regained control of myself and I mannaged to close my mouth.

Annabeth was wearing a simple dark blue ainchent Greek style dress with her owl earing and chucks. The dress had a unusual deep cleavage but Annabeth mannaged to not look slutty in it, she made it look graceful. Annabeth was also wearing chucks and some makeup, but not much.

She was wearing a dark red lipstick and some light blue eye shadow. A bit like that chick in frozen. "You are beautiful." I noted. Annabeth looked down but a smile graced her lips.

"Hey Kelphead!" Thalia barked.

"Yes?" I asked, not taking my eyes of Annabeth.

"You know the rules, no funny business. You better bring her back in one peace." Thalia made clear.

I smirked, "By any means nessisary."

"Should we go?" I asked, holding out my hand.

Annabeth took it and I pulled her two her feet. "You look mesmerizing." I whispered to Annabeth loud enough for everyone to hear.

The Selina looked as if she was about to squeel. It seemed to be something nearly every girl did. No matter of they are teen age school girls, professional stylists or Navy Seals. Yes, even Sophie occasionally squeeled. Hazel seemed to be amused and Piper was beaming.

"Have fun you two." Piper said and pushed us out of the door. Before either of us could say anything the door slammed shut behind us. I glanced at Annabeth who seemed very shy.

"Should we leave then?" I asked and offered her my arm. Annabeth took it and we walked to the elevator.

"The media will have a field day. They've layed siege to the hotel." Annabeth murmured. I chuckled, "Don't worry. We are taking the other exit."

Piper pov.

I sat there grinning sturdily. After all these years Annabeth was finally going on a date. I mean it was depressing enough with her two fake boyfriends, the fact that she didn't even know their names.

Selina and I high-fived and Thalia looked at us slightly disgusted. "What!" We demanded at the same time.

"Annabeth is going on a date." She complained.

Hazel snickered, "You hypocrite, what's the problem with her going on a date?"

Thalia made a face, "That she is going with my kelpheaded of a cousin."

I exchanged a look with Selina and Hazel and we rolled our eyes. Thalia was stupid to not ship Percabeth.

Then I remembered something... I pulled out my phone and wrote Chloe a message, announcing that the Percabeth was going out on a date.

Annabeth pov.

Percy stopped the car in a underground parkinglot and got out. We had spent the car ride in silence. For once I had a problem with not talking. I felt as if I should say something but nothing came to my mind.

Percy opened the door on my side for me and I climbed out. "Where are we going?" I asked. Percy smiled, "That is a surprise." He teased me knowing what I thought of surprises. I didn't break to him that there were only three restaurants in a plausible distance. That narrowed it down of course.

Feeling very shy I pulled on my baseball cap and hooked my arm through his. We headed to the ground level and then walked through the streets. I was carful to keep my gaze down and to not be recognized. That would be the best way to ruin my first date.

Ten minutes later we reached a sckscraper and got in. "We are going to Olympus?" I asked. Olympus was one of the best restaurants in the state and it was placed on the 70th floor of a skyscraper which meant it offered a beautiful view of the city. How did Percy get a reservation on such short notice.

Percy only smiled and a minute later we stepped out of the elevator on the 70th floor. We walked up to the small desk posted at the entrance of the luxurious restaurant. A young women sat at the table. "Hello Ma'am. One table under Percy Jackson." The woman smiled. "Follow me please." She got up and led us through the restaurant. Every table was obvupied but it was obvious that this was a place for the rich and wealthy.

We were led out of the restaurant onto a open air porch with a magnificent view of the city and the setting sun, enguldi the world in amber light.

"This is your table." She said pointing to a small table with two chairs. The location was good I guess, we were right next to the railing and had a perfect view of the city. The table was set including a bottle full of cold water and a burning candle.

Percy pulled my chair out for me, which was a kinda pointless action seeing as I was more than capable of doing it myself but I guess the gesture fit him. When I was seated he sat down himself.

"Someone will come by and take your orders momentarily."

Percy nodded and our eyes met. I forced out a smile. Sadly I didn't know what else to do, I was currently the dating equivalent of disoriented. "By the way, have I told you how beautiful you are this evening? I mean you always are but this evening especially." His eyes twinkled.

I looked down, "Not exactly in that wording but you did say something around those lines, thanks anyway." To be honest I didn't really know how to react to this. Should I make a complement back or did I just stay silent?

Percy broke the silence. "Your not to good at this…."

I shook my head feels slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Don't worry Wise Girl. I'm not good at this either." When I heard the nickname my mood brightened considerable.

A young waitress approched our table. "Ahm hello. I am Lyra and I will serve you tonight. Have you decided what you want to drink?"

I knew most people would order wine but sadly I hated the stuff. "I'll take a coke." I decided.

"Make that two." Percy added.

"Okay, you drinks will be ready momentarily."

The waitress said and dissappeared.

"So Percy. How many dates have you gone on?" I asked.

He shrugged, "My last real date was when I was still in high-school. Chloe and her friends tried to set me up with their older sisters though." He gave me a small smile. "And?" I pressed. "Let's say I havn't gone on any dates since high-school."

I smiled, "This is my first time." Percy didn't look surprised at this. "So what's the plan for after the concert?" Percy asked. I sighed, sadly I didn't really know. "I guess we will head back to MIT and then we'll be of on a world tour in four months."

No one said anything but finally Percy broke the silence. "Wise Girl?" I met his sea green eyes. "Yes Seaweed brain?" He cracked a smile. "Happy birthday. I apologize for not having any present for you."

I smiled at him, "I'll see the date as a gift." We contiued talking and after a few minutes our drinks arrived. By the we ordered dinner itself the sun had already set and the large balcony was bathed in soft golden light by lamps.

I found myself having more fun then I had in a long time.

Percy pov.

I had problems concentrating on my spaghetti because I kept found myself staring at Annabeth. She was breathtakingly beautiful and I guess this was the first time I could really appreciate it, probably because we were on a date and she had dressed up for me.

This was the first time I got to really see Annabeth as a girl instead of the person I was protecting and not curse myself for being unprofessional. Everything Annabeth did was graceful, even when she ate it looked good. Of course I couldn't really believe that Annabeth might like me too but it seemed like it.

I met her gray eyes and she smiled at me before turning back to her meal. At some point the dance floor in the middle of the balcony was opened and other guests started to moving to it. When I glanced at Annabeth I noticed that she was studying the dancers curiously. I mustered up my courage and got up.

Annabeth's eyes snapped to me as I walked around the table and stopped next to her.

I offered her my hand. "I might not be up to date on modern courtship rituals but I think asking you to dance with me is tolerable."

Annabeth pov

Panic started seeping into my stomach. This was going to be a total embarrassment. I mean sure, I knew how to dance but I usually did it on my own on stange, not with a partner and if I danced with a partner I usually didn't care about the guy. This case was different. I calmed down when I met Percy's eyes and took the hand.

Percy pulled me to my feet and we walked to the dancefloor.

Once we reached the dance floor Percy's hand found my waist and the other grasped my hand. "Do you know how do dance?" I asked. Instead of answering we started dancing. I guess Percy was alright. He had very good control over his body plus the music was nice and slow.

I closed my eyes and only concentrated on the music and our movements to it. We contiued dancing for at least 45 minutes until Percy asked me if I would like to leave. Hoping that the nights wasn't over yet I said yes and Percy paid the bill. We left the restaurant and walked down to the pier of the Hudson bay and stared across the water at the New York skyline.

"I'm enjoying myself a lot so far." I announced, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, me to. You are a great dancer by the way." He replied quietly.

Once again I didn't know what to do. I decided to take a bold move and gently took Percy's hand. Luckily Percy didn't pull the hand back which would have been more then embarrassing. Normally I wouldn't care what others thought but this was well, a Seaweed brain.

We sat down on a bench and stated at the city. "I don't know to much about dating…" I finally admitted. Percy didn't answer to this. "But I believe this is kind of a thing you do after a really nice evening out.

Not really knowing what I was doing I leaned up to him and kissed him on the cheek and then rested my head on his shoulder. I usually wasn't in to the kissing and physical contact part but I guess the kiss was a nice gesture and Percy's shoulder was comfortable.

I also didn't really mind when Percy slipped his arm around me. "Are we going to start dating?" I asked bluntly. Percy sniggered, "We are on a date so aren't we technically dating already?"

I shrugged, "I usually embrace technicalities…."

"Just not now." Percy concluded. I nodded, "Well, I can't see why not really unless I do something stupid and get blown up. It's a bad habit of mine."

I knew he meant it as a joke but I wasn't in the mood for jokes right now. "By the way, I think you look quite nice yourself tonight." I whispered and nestled myself against Percy.

"Should I do something very cocky and bold?" Percy asked mischievously. Not really listing I answered, "Sure."

With a swift moment Percy pulled me on his lap making making my yelp in surprise. "Seaweed brain!" I complained indignantly.

"Yes Wise Girl." He teased back. I realized that Percy was quite comfortable and instead of continuing to complain I curled up on his lap and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Shut up." I growled and Percy's strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

I decded that from now on this was my spot and I would take it more often, I mean the Seaweed brain was comfortable.

Just when I felt as if the night couldn't take an unfortunate end a bright flash of light lit up the night.

* * *

**Sorry for ending it here. Please Review and give me a decent number of Reviews. In fact all of you better tell me what you think of this story or chapter in a Review. Every single reader. Reviews are what keep me writing.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	24. Kisses

**So people. This is it for now. I hope you enjoy yourself.**

* * *

Annabeth pov.

I sighed in irritation after the first series of flashes had washed over us. "At least it's only one." Percy muttered as I slid down from the Seaweed brain's lap.

"Ms Chase, do you sfill deny that you and Mr Jackson aren't intimately involved after these pictures are in public hands." A probably young and much to enfusiastic member of the paparazzi community asked loudly. It was way to dark to really make out anything.

"Dude, totally uncool." Percy complained.

Seansing that this had the potential of getting interesting I turned my attention to Percy who was just getting to his feet.

"The public has a right to know about their Vip's love lives." The young man insisted and shot another two pictures.

In the short bursts of bright, white light I could see the annoyance written across Percy's face. "Dude, throw your camera off the pier and into water." " Percy demanded.

I could see the dark figure of the camera man freeze. "What?" He asked caught of guard. "You heard me. Now, if you value your continued existence of dry land you do as I tell you."

Percy took another few steps forward and I realized that Percy was more than a entire heads length taller than the journalist and a lot wider built. Suddenly Percy's snatched the camera out of the man's hand. "Hey, your not allowed to touch that. Give it back." He demanded as Percy walked towards the piers railing.

If was pretty obvious what Percy was planning to do and the Journalist was trying his best to stop Percy by pulling at his elbow to stop him. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Let go of me." Percy warned the man as he reached the railing. "Come on. Please! I payed for this myself and I'll get in huge trouble if I loose the Camara." The younger man begged.

"And you are now getting in trouble for annoying me on my first date since high-school." The photographer intensified his attempts to rescue his camera.

"Don't hurt him." I called over. "I won't, too much." Percy yelled back.

Suddenly he was holding the photographer but the throat, letting his feet dangle in the air.p The man choked for air but couldn't. In a fluent moment Percy sent the man over the railing and down into a darkness. A loud splash came from somewhere below. Then Percy threw the camera as far out into the bay as possible.

As if nothing had happened Percy offered me his hand, "We should get going before more of them arrive."

I took his hand and we left the pier, followed by the yells and splashes made by a rude journalist.

~~~~~~~ line breaker ~~~~~~~

"So, I guess see you tomorrow." Percy said awkwardly, standing in the doorway to my room. "You can come in you know." I reminded him. Percy looked slightly uncomfortable. "It's a quarter to one and its been a long night."

I rolled my eyes, "I am not suggesting that we have sex, Seaweed brain."

Percy rewarded me with a rare blush. "Just come in. I don't want to end this night yet. Let us just watch some TV and talk." I suggested.

Percy sighed, "But not to long. We still have a day ahead of us and something tells me that Piper will want to have words with us over the way we treat paparazzi."

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember telling you to throw someone into the Hudson bay. Do you?"

Percy shrugged, "He deserved it."

With that he stepped into the room and I closed the door behind him. We sat down on the bed and turned on the large flat screen.

"Do you mind of I pull on something more comfortable." I asked. Percy shook his head so I grabbed my pullover that I had bought three sizes to big and my sweat pants. Then I ran into the bathroom and changed out of my dress and into the more comfortable outfit.

Then I returned to Percy and sat down next to him. "I was half hoping you'd sit down on my lap." Percy mumbled. I rolled my eyes but took that as an invitation and slid onto hid lap. Percy wrapped his arms around me again and I let myself sink into his embrace. In my defense he really was comfortable … and warm.

Yes, I admit it. I wasn't thinking straight and pretty messed. I usually hated physical contact with other people, except maybe Piper. Touching Percy was easy, it wasn't a challenge or demanding. We follow what ever was running on TV although I probably should add that I wasn't really paying attention.

Percy pov.

Annabeth and I were watching TV and cuddling. So far I really liked the pullover and sweaty pants Annabeth. She looked genuinely cute and approachable. Especially since she was really tired.

Unless you knew her better, which I did but now Annabeth seemed unapproachable and even intimidating. Okay, she still sometimes freaked me out but not as often. I studied Annabeth's angelic featchers while she watched TV. Her golden blond hair glinted in the light of the room lamp. Suddenly Annabeth turned to face me and froze as she realized that I was staring at her.

Not really knowing what was happening I felt myself leaning closer to Annabeth who was looking at me slightly confused. Then I felt my lips touch hers.

Annabeth pov.

The moment our lips touched my mind went blank. I just saw there and didn't pull away or deepen the kiss. Partly because I didn't know what to do, partly because I didn't know if I wanted this. I mean I wanted a deeper emotional connection with him and I also enjoyed abusing him as something comfortable to sit on. I didn't really know what to do with a kiss. It wasn't that I didn't like it.

Slowly my ADHD cursed brain started going ballistic. It felt as if he was everywhere and my skin tingled. I tilted my head towards him a bit more, giving him permission to continue. I also had no idea what to do with my arms and hands so they were sticking out at strange angles. Was I doing this right?

Then it was over and Percy pulled away. I stared him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, that was way out of line." Percy mumbled and I knew he was about to leave.

"Wait, don't go. You just surprised me a bit." I whispered. To underline my request I grabbed his shirt and myself against him. I turned off the TV with the remote and turned my attention to him.

"Now, no kissing with out me giving you permission. I can't think when you do that."

I met Percy's green eyes and gave him a small smile. His arms tightened around me and I rested my head against his chest.

"I hope you realize that we won't be getting overly physical for a while." I warned him. Percy only chuckled at this. "Don't worry. I expected as much."

"So, are you my boyfriend now?" I asked. Percy shrugged, "That's up to you. I would have to insist that we don't make this too public. I have a reputation to maintain."

I could definitely live with that. "I guess I should also remind you that I do a job that requires me to go into harmsway and that I might have to return to that job at a moments notice." I didn't answer to that, of course I knew that.

I pushed Percy down on the bed. Then I turned of the main lights in the room and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. Percy had already sat back up and gave me a skeptical look.

"Just stay here for now. We can talk a bit." I offered. Percy slowly nodded and relaxed down onto the bed. I slipped under the covers and gave him an expectant look. Percy sighed and unbuttoned his shirt and laid it aside. Then he also slipped under the covers.

I scooted closer to him. "So, you wanted to talk?" He asked horsly.

Percy pov.

This was the first time in a long time that I had been a position like this. The last time was when Chloe was six and had watched monster Ink the first time. She had been afraid that monsters would come out of her closet so I had set up camp in her room and made sure the monsters stayed away.

Now I was in bed with a beautiful genius who pretty much invited me to stay the night. "So, just to get this straight, you are my girlfriend now?" I asked. Annabeth slowly nodded. "Looks like it."

I met her brilliant gray eyes that so often reminded me of billions of ice crystals. Now they were relatively soft and peaceful.

I guess Annabeth caught me staring at her lips because she sighed and asked, "You want to kiss me again?"

I smirked, "I'm afraid I can't deny that Wise Girl."

Annabeth lowered her gaze and looked very shy all of the sudden. "If you want to..."

I carefully moved closer and then a few seconds later our lips made contact again. It was obvious that Annabeth had no idea what to do with their hands because she was doing her best to keep them out or the way.

I reached out and grabbed both her hands and held them gently. Slowly my new girlfriend started returning the kiss but before things could get strange I broke lip contact. Annabeth breathed deeply and I smiled at her sheepishly.

"Why did you stop?" She asked. I shrugged, "Do you want to continue?"

Annabeth blushed and I snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her ontop of me. Annabeth gazed down at me and I wrapped both arms around her and folded my hands behind her back. Annabeth gazed down at me and mumbled, "Seaweed brain."

This time Annabeth leaned down and made lip contact and something told me that we would be doing quite a lot of kissing tonight.

* * *

**I might be leaving Fanfiction soon. Don't worry, I'll Finnish this story before I do. I realized that I am eighteen years old and about 20% of my life are over. I also realized that I am pretty much lonely and partly because I spend a lot of my time with writing but also because I am on a private school and my class mates live quite far away from me. Also I had huge problems in my personal life in my socializing time. Now, learning to live will be hard but I owe it to myself to try my best before my youth is over and I feel as if a waisted all of it.**

**But I still might right a real story myself one day and publish it.**

**Hope you fokes understand.**

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	25. More kisses

**To at author: If Percy were a marine that would be true. He is a Seal now and seeing as there are less then 2.5k Seals in the world they would generally lack the numbers to fight it out. They strike hard and with the element of surprise and thwn they get the heck out of dodge if they have the option. Of course if they can't we can expect a epic fight to the death. I would appreciate it if you contacted me on Facebook. My name is Winter Wolf and my profile pic is a white wolf. I could use a few pointers from some military people. I don't want to make to many embarrassing mistakes.**

**Also what is your problem with Kristin Beck. Being Transgender has nothing to say about how skilled she was as a soldier. She is and was a Seal and went to war for her country. In other words she is a pretty hard core soldier and deserves as much respect as any other soldier. Her being Transgender says nothing about how she is as a soldier or if she is a week. She was probably Transgender long before she became a Seal and now that she isn't in active duty anymore she can live her sexuality out. By the way, you do realize that many Greek Spartans were gay?**

**Kristin Beck (yes she is Transgender) is a lot tougher and braver than either of us so you shouldn't judge her over what she feels like.**

**Okay then. Now that I have given my opinion to a reader who obviously has a problem with Transgender people and doesn't know what that even means we can get to the chapter.**

**p.s. I should remind you that English isn't my first language. I am German and live in Germany**.

* * *

Piper pov.

After a night out we finally returned to the hotel. Jason had gone straight to sleep while I was planning to hang out a bit more with Selina, Thalia, and Hazel.

We were currently on our way back downstairs to the bar and as we walked down the hallway I remembered my sister, who should be back by now.

"Wait a second." I hissed at my friends and stopped infront of her door. I swiped the key card through the slot at the door and the lock clicked. Then I carfully pushed the door open. The room was already dark but what I saw in the little light that seeped in through the open door made me want to jump around and squeal.

Annabeth was in bed fast asleep and she wasn't alone. She was nestling herself against Percy and had her face burried in the crook of Percy's neck. Percy had his arm wrapped around Annabeth and was pulling her against his chest. Obviously the date had gone very well.

I waved my three friends over and also pulled out my smartphone. Selina and Hazel were very happy about what they saw, Thalia not so much. I made a few pictures and then ushered the others out before leaving the room myself. "Their together now." Selina exclaimed. "Looks like it." I agreed.

"Did you see how cute they were?" Hazel asked. Thalia made a gagging noise. "That's my kelp head of a cousin." She complained.

I opened whatsapp and then went to my chat with Chloe. She was already in bed but we had spent some time discussing the date between our two people or intrest. I sent her the pic and invited her over to be there for breakfast at eight am if she could make it in time.

Then we contiued down to the bar, discussing the Percabeth.

Annabeth pov.

I slept deeper and better then I had in a long time. Of course at some point I had to wake up. The first thing I noticed was the warm body I was pressing myself against and the arm locked around my torso. This should have worried me but he was so comfortable.

Suddenly memories of last night flooded through my mind and I couldn't help but smile.

I was surprised to find that kissing Percy was a lot more fun than I would have originally expect it to be. I mean it was basically only physical contact but it was still extremely fun and kind of arousing.

I stirred and tried to move but couldn't. Percy's arm made sure of that. "Percy!" I hissed. He just kept on sleeping. I glanced up at Percy and found myself transfixed. He looked extremely cute. His hair was sticking out in strange angles and his features were soft. I couldn't help but smile. Percy was a cute Seaweed brain.

We had done a lot of kissing last night...and cuddling. I also probably called him a Seaweed brain a few times. I mean it was true. Although I really wanted to get up I could get myself to wake Percy up. That meant that I had to stay in bed untill Percy chose to wake up. That turned out to take another hours, not that I really minded. Finally Percy's breathing changed and a moment later he opened an eye.

"Morning." I whispered. Percy only smiled and kissed me on the top of my head. "Morning Wise Girl."

I smiled at him. "Would you mind letting me get up?" Percy looked at me slightly amused. "Yep." He rolled ontop of me and kissed me on the lips. I squirmed under him and tried to push him off me. "Get up you heavy something." I said. "Nop." He replied. I sighed, "What do I have to do to get up?" I asked.

Percy smirked, "Maybe I just like looking at you." I gazed up at him and Percy sighed. "Okay, you win." He rolled off me and got up. I also sat up. "So..." I started. "I'm going to my room and take a shower. Should we meet here in fifteen minutes?"

I nodded, "Okay." Percy smirked and left the room. It was hightime for a shower.

Fithteen minutes later Percy and I met up freshly showered and then headed to the elevator. "So, we are still dating?" I asked. "Seems like it." Percy said lightly. We stepped into the elevator and headed downstairs in silence. "So what should we tell the others?" I asked. "What ever you want." Percy replied.

"Well we could kind of keep it to ourselves. You know, I don't mean we should keep us a secret but I don't know if we should yell our relationship out to the world just jet."

"It's up to you." I sighed. Percy wasn't being helpful. The elevators doors opened and we stepped out and headed towards the larger room that we had rented for breakfast.

It turns out we were being awaited and I definitely didn't like the smirk on the others faces. "Chloe?" Percy asked confused. I followed Percy's gaze and sure enough Chloe was sitting next to Hazel on the table.

"Hello brother dear. Piper invited me to discuss an important matter." Chloe said and crossed her arms. "What would that be?" I asked. Selina walked over to a laptop and pressed a few buttons. The beamer that was suspended from the ceiling flickered to life and projected a picture of Percy and me on the wall. It was obviously taken last night and we were cuddling.

"We demand to know everything." Selina said with surprisingly hard voice. I glanced up at Percy who had crossed his arms and was glaring. At least Frank and Jason had the decency to give us apologetic looks. "Did you two kiss?" Chloe asked.

~~~~~~~ line breaker ~~~~~~~

The next hours we were brutally interrogated by all female's in the room. The perk were Selina's, Thalia's and Chloe's growing frustration as they tried to interrogate Percy. It was apparent that he had gotten training of how to react in these situations. Percy seemed to have the ability to give what seemed like straight answers to questions but not say anything important. I only shut down and ignored Piper who had resided to sit down opposite of me and glare at me.

Obviously they wearn't to pleased about Percy's and my lack of cooperation.

Hazel pov.

The rest of the day was dominated by band rehearsals. Of course we already knew the songs by heart. Piper had made sure that Chloe got off school to help out seeing as the concert was tomorrow. It wasn't as if we really needed her but it seemed as if she and Piper got along very well. That evening Thalia had insisted that Percy and Annabeth sleep in separate rooms and the two had agreed to hold off a fight.

Percy and Annabeth were stange as a pair. It was obvious that they were close but non of them openly showed their feelings for each other. They didn't hold hands and flirt openly. If I didn't know it better I wouldn't have guessed that they were together. I mean it was obvious that they liked each other but they didn't act like a couple.

Now to Frank and me. Two days ago Percy had advised Frank and me to go to our rooms after we had made out a bit too much. We had followed his advise and moved or conversation into Frank's room. In Frank's room things had been awkward at first but I had given him official permission to touch me. After that our exchange of opinion had heated up quickly and we had gotten to third base. Oral sex had been nervrecking but still kind of fun.

For dinner we had gone to some restaurant and that was it. Frank had made good use of the touching permission he had gotten from me.

Anyway the night had past quickly and it was now 01:07 pm. We getting ready to meet up with our bodyguard for the day. Seeing as the concert was today the general mood was heated due to the excitement and that raised the danger of bad things happening. When Piper had brought her decision to get Frank and me an escort for the day Percy had offered to call one of his Seal buddies or a chick buddy… what ever.

The concert was eight hours away and Frank and I wanted to spend the day. I quickly pulled on a new bra and a yellow summer dress. Sadly I ended up waiting for Frank who was still getting dressed. It turns out Frank had been busy watching me while I wasn't dressed yet instead of getting ready himself. What a Perv, perhaps my perv but still a perv.

Finally we left the room. "Ready to meet the girl who forcfed Thalia a pinecone?" I joked. Frank smirked and nodded. We headed over to the elevator and traveled down to the ground level. I spotted Thalia standing at the reception with a young, woman with brownhair. I recognized her from the video as the one that had played the pinecone number.

However she and Thalia seemed to be having a good natured conversation. I exchanged a look with Frank and we stepped closer. The two other girls looked up. "Hey guys. This is Sophie." Thalia Introduced the girl.

Chloe pov.

I was currently sitting in the breakfast/meeting room with Piper and Jason. Jason was playing Star Trek online on his computer and Piper and I were playing with Hector. The wolf had grown quite a bit and was already quite large. His pelt was still as white and fluffy as ever and my mom had given up trying to stop me from letting the wolf sleep in my room.

He was already being trained every day at some federal god training instetude, either by Sophie or if she was busy by another trainer. In other words while being playfull he was quite tell behaved for a K9 of his age. Ohh and Sophie, mom, and I still called him things like eternal fluff or fur ball when Paul wasn't there.

Piper was currently restling Hector for a piece of rope and seemed to be amused herself greatly. Annabeth was on the other side of the room working on her lap top. Percy who still hadn't given me satisfying answers about is relationship to her was sitting next to her and watching her work.

"I wish they were a more romantic pair." I grumbled to Piper and ruffled Hector hair. I should say that the pictures of me with Piper and the band had been the center of discussion in my class. Either people were hating on me, didn't care, or thought they were cool. Sadly one of my friends had let slip that I was frequently writing with Piper and now everyone wanted her privat number. Not that I would give it away but it had gone so far that a group of seniors had tried to steel my phone to get it and I was forced to give Paul my smartphone for safekeeping.

But the pictures had gotten quite a number of likes and comments and they had gotten even more on Piper's Facebook page.

Piper glanced up, "Yeah, me too but I am sure they have kissed and that they are dating." I sighed, this could be a lot worse. They could still not be dating. "So, how long had your thing with Jason been going on?" Piper shrugged. "For a while. We officially started dating shortly after your brother arrived." I grinned, "So, how about you?" She asked. I shrugged, "There was a guy I used to have quite crush on in school but not anymore. Apart from that nothing really."

Piper gave me a mischievous grin. "I know a few cute and decent guys your age. If you want I could give one of them your number." I fake glared at her, "I'm not desperate you know." I hissed. "Ohh look." Piper whispered excitedly, nodding over to my brother and his hopefully girlfriend. I followed her gaze.

Percy had pulled a squirming but smiling Annabeth on his lap and then locked his arms around her. "I need to work." Annabeth hissed. I couldn't help but start grinned. This was the first romantic behavior of the Percabeth that I was allowed to witness.

"You work to much." Percy insisted. Annabeth grumbled something and called Percy a Seaweed brain which didn't make sense but was cute. Finally she also gave up squirming and relaxed into Percy's embrace. Percy kissed Annabeth on the top of her hair. Then the two noticed that Piper and I were staring at them. Piper was even filming them on her smartphone.

Percy quickly let go of Annabeth and she slid of his lap and contiued working.

Piper got to her feet frustrated making Hector whimper indignantly as his playmate wasn't paying him attention. "Okay, I've been trying very hard to pair you two up and now it looks like you are finally dating. Stop acting all cold. Infact you two better start holding hands and give us some fluff or I will post the picture I made of you later night on twitter and Facebook."

The two looked us slightly surprised. "What?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "I want feels with you two. You just started dating and look like some asexual couple. This was the first time I saw you two having some cute moments together. Now I want you two to kiss a few times. Then I want you two to go up to your room and make out like a normal couple would."

The two looked slightly taken aback. I cleared my throat, "I for my part agree with Piper." I announced.

"Your serious, aren't you." Annabeth asked. Piper rolled her eyes and nodded. Percy sighed, "Why do you want us to go make out?"

Piper smirked, "Because I've been waiting many years for Annabeth to get a boyfriend. She always scolded me when I brought home guys and now I want an excuse to give her the talk and it's kind of pointless when you act like this. Percy, you told Hazel and Frank to get a room because they were making out. Now I am telling you to take my sister to your room because there isn't enough fluff around you."

Percy's face stayed straight but Annabeth actually blushed slightly. My brother sent one more glare in our direction and then turned to Annabeth. "Wise Girl?" He asked. Annabeth looked up at him and then Percy kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Percy pulled away. "Happy n-" Percy fell silent when the door opened and Thalia poked her head in.

"Guys, there are two cops here that want to talk to Percy and Annabeth about something that happened last night." Piper groaned but surprisingly took charge. "Send them in." She turned to Jason. "Stop playing you little game and get ready to call our lawyer."

Piper rounded an Annabeth and Percy. "Is there perhaps something you havn't told me?" I could see that there was something they wearn't telling and that they wearn't ashamed about it either.

~~~~~~~~ line breaker ~~~~~~~

(Sorry, I was just to lazy to write this part.)

The cops left and I could see that Percy was trying hard to keep his face straight while Annabeth was trying to help him by digging her elbow into his gut.

"You threw a photographer into the Hudson bay." Piper exploded at Annabeth. "Percy threw him." Annabeth defended herself. "Why?" Piper demanded. She actually looked quite scary. "Ohh come on. It's not that bad." Thalia defended the two. I should add that Thalia had faced more than one lawsuit over assult.

"You guys are impossible. I am trying to have our family be the part of the celebrity world that doesn't behave like spoiled brats and you people run around, brutilizing paparazzi." Piper actually looked pretty angry.

Percy cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about this. Won't happen again." Percy promised.

Piper crossed her arms, "I hope so Percy. You represent my family in a way and if you behave like this it throws a bad light on us. Now, you two head up stares and kiss and stuff. I'll call you when we need you."

Thalia groaned but Percy winked at us. "Yes mam." Annabeth slapped Percy's arm but also got up. "I'll get back at you for this." She grumbled at Piper. A minute later the two had left the room.

"So, where is Selina?" I finally asked. "Already at central park with Charlie." Thalia said batting her eyelashes.

Frank pov.

I sat in the back of the car with Hazel as we headed into the city. "Where do you want to go?" Sophie asked from the drivers seat.

"Just take us to some mall." Hazel decided. "Yes ma'am."

I grabbed Hazel's hand and smiled at her. I definitely liked the direction our relationship was taking. For one I got to do some of the things with her I'de been fantasizing over since I met her. She was also a lot more relaxed now.

"So, you know Percy?" Hazel asked, trying to start a conversation. "Yes, I grew up with him and he is also my nest siblings." The young woman replied shortly. Hazel sighed and gave up. Sophie was obviously not very talkative at the moment. Hazel leaned her head against my shoulder.

Annabeth pov.

The planned make out session hadn't happened. Instead I was sitting on my bed, with my back against the headboard, reading a book and running my hand through Percy's hair. My boyfriend was taking a nap and using my lap as a pillow, not that I minded. His nose did this cute twitching thing every few seconds.

True, I would have been fine with kissing him but that wasn't nessisary. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I grabbed it from the night stand and red Piper's message. _»Have you two gotten to second base jet?«_

Confused I wrote back, _»Second base?«_ It took Piper only seconds to reply. »How come you are writing back? You should be much to busy!«

I groaned, »Percy is taking a nap and I am reading a book. What does second base mean?«

_» Pulled this off Wiki for you. I guess you need to catch up with modern terms._

_First base – mouth-to-mouth kissing, especially French kissing_

_Second base – skin-to-skin touching/kissing of the breasts; in some contexts, it may instead refer to touching any erogenous zones through the clothes (i.e. not actually touching the skin), or manual stimulation of the genitals_

_Third base – touching below the waist (without sexual intercourse); in some contexts, it may instead refer to oral stimulation of the genitals_

_Home run (home base) – "full" sexual intercourse.«_

I groaned to myself. _»No, we havn't reached second base. All we've done so far is kissing. What is French kissing?«_

_» French kissing involves kissing with your tongue.«_ Piper explained.

» We havn't done that either. All Percy and I've done so far is normal kissing. He hasn't touched me in any of those ways. How come this is your business?« I asked.

_» Becaus you are cute together. Don't to anything you feel uncomfortable with but I promise that he won't mind touching you. Please do some kissing.«_

I rolled my eyes. _» We'll see. I don't want to get topless just jet but I might try this French kissing and maybe let him touch me if I feel like it. Shouldn't you tell me to be carful?«_

_» Tell you to be careful? I know you will be carful. I am suggesting that you could be a bit adventures.«_ I rolled my eyes.

_»We'll see, but I won't do any of this second stuff for now.«_

I turned my phone off and layed it aside and considered what Piper had said. Then I made my choice and layed my book away and leaned down and kissed Percy on my lips.

Percy pov.

I woke up when two soft lips pressed themselves against mine. I opened my eyes and saw a lot of golden blond hair. Annabeth pulled away. "Wise Girl?" I asked and sat up.

"Yes Seaweed brain?" she asked as she climbed onto my lap and straddled me. "Forget it." Annabeth smiled and leaned in. Our lips made contact and I wrapped my arms around Annabeth. I definitely enjoyed the way her body pressed itself against mine. Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened this kiss. Annabeth surprised me when she pushed her tongue into my mouth, I didn't really mind though and let her take the dominant role.

In return I let my hands slide down Annabeth's back and down to her behind. Either Annabeth didn't care or she didn't notice because didn't make me stopp. I let Annabeth push me down on my back. After a minute or two Annabeth broke lip contact and sat up ontop of me. She was breathing deeply and her lips were slightly swollen. "What was that." I asked.

"I wanted to kiss you." She said matter-of-factly. "Well, I liked it." Before Annabeth could answer I pulled her down to me and than rolled ontop of her.

Annabeth gazed up at me with her stormy eyes. Her wavy, golden hair was fanned out around her head. "Your beautiful Annabeth." I whispered. She smiled slightly, "Thanks. You look cute too."

Kissing Annabeth had proven to be more fun than I thought possible. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. We quickly moved to French kissing, our tongues wrestling for dominance. This time I refused to bow down and so I explored the inside of her mouth.

Although I definitely would have liked to I didn't push the boundaries. Sure, I would definitely like to give her delicious curves the attention they deserved or even sleep with her but I felt that Annabeth wouldn't like it if I got pushy. Kissing her was good enough for me.

We only broke apart when someone knocked on the door. Our lips broke contact and we just stayed were we were, panting heavily. "Come on people. We're leaving in twenty minutes so pull some cloths on and stuff. Thalia called from the outside.

Annabeth sighed, "I don't really want to stop."

"How about this. I can sneek over here tonight and then we can kiss as much as you want." I joked. Annabeth smiled up at me. "I'de like that." She whispered.

I kissed her one more time and rolled off her. "Ready for a concert?"

* * *

**So, this is it for now. Okay, I think we are halfway into this story. I expect a few Reviews this time. Haha**

**Anyway, enjoy yourself. Tell me, do you want a Percabeth lemon later on in the story?**

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	26. If possible even more kissing

Piper pov.

Percy stopped the car in the fenced off trailer park that had been set up behind the stage.

Percy, Annabeth, and I were sharing a ride and Jason was taking a car with Thalia and Chloe.

"Okay people. We are there." He announced and got out of the car. Then he opened the door for Annabeth and me. Both of us climbed out of the vehicle and the three of us headed over to Selina and Charlie. "Hi Charlie, how are things going?" I greeted our technicion.

"Good afternoon Piper. We should have everything ready so far."

My half-sister Selina cleared her throat. "Piper, Annabeth, I want you two to go straight too the trailer number four. I will send Hazel, Thalia, and Thalia after you the moment they arrive. My new assistant will give you your costumes."

"Will do." I turned to Jason and Percy. "You two can catch up with security. You know, grab a few gadgets and stuff." I winked at Jason and proceeded to a long white tent.

In the tent we spotted a pretty, maybe twenty year old woman with caramel colored hair, a peach-colored complexion and pouty lips. She spotted us coming in. "Ahm hello." It was obvious that she didn't really know what to do.

"Hi, Selina told us to go to you for our outfits?" She blushed and nodded. "Sure, follow me. I'm Calypso by the way."

Jason pov.

After I dropped off Thalia, Chloe, and Hector in makeup world I had met up with Percy.

We had both equipped ourselves with walky talkies that connected us to the command center the police had set up and each other. We were now chilling with Charlie.

While I had dressed relatively casual, a shirt with a leather jacket Percy had chosen a more purposeful attire. He was wearing black jeans, combat boots, and a dark blue shirt. Over that he had pulled a bullet proof vest. His was clearly visible, in a black holster that he had strapped around his leg.

Truthfully the only thing that baffled me about all this was from where Percy had gotten the bullet proof vest.

"So Jackson. You and Annabeth are a thing now?" Charlie asked grinning. Percy smiled, "Seems like it."

Here we were, talking about girls again. At least no one was making jokes about Piper and me anymore. "Hey look." One of the younger technicians, a guy named Leo said, nodding behind us. We turned around and I saw a quite pretty brunette walking toward us. She looked very athletic and was dressed just as Percy was.

While heading over to us I could see her getting her radio and earpiece ready. "Good evening boys. What's up?" She greeted us. "Ahm hi. Who are you." Charlie asked suspiciously. This wouldn't be the first time the police had started a surpise drug surch.

"Boys, this is Sophie Mcking. She is my team sniper and she is helping out today." That cleared it up. We introduced ourselves and shook hands.

"I just dropped Frank and Hazel off. Have any of you seen Hector?" "Chloe has him." She nodded, "Okay than, see you later." Sophie turned around on the spot and walked away again.

Annabeth pov.

My costume was bearable I guess. While Piper was wearing something sexy and revealing and Thalia something more punk style Selina had chosen a white sleeves Greek dress with a deep cleavage, similar to the one I had worn on my date along for me with a blue strip of silk tied around my waist like a belt along with white sandals.

I stares into the mirror as Selina explained to Chloe how to brain flowers into my hair. The other members of the band were also being attacked by stylists. "Okay, that's how you do it Chloe. Good work. Now, I am going to do the make up. You finnish the hair."

Piper pov.

Selina had released us and we had just finnished warming up our vocal cordes.

Hazel, Thalia, and I were wearing black leather outfits although Thalia had insisted on looking darker than we did because she was the goth girl. Frank was wearing short gut jeans and a muscle shirt that fit him quite well. Of course Annabeth looked like a Angel next to them, breathtaking beautiful and unapproachable.

This time we hadn't invited a smaller, upcoming band to warm up our stage for us so I we would be playing on a cold audience. The stage was set up in the south end of Sheep Meadow and the trailer park was in the trees behind the stage.

From what I had heard the entire meadow alone was packed with thousands of people and that the crowd nearly extended to Central park west. In other words we had a good audience. I glanced at Annabeth. My sister was kind of pail. She wasn't to good with these huge crowds. Percy was hugging her from behind, dam those two were cute.

"Annabeth, just play for yourself. Forget the audience." My sister nodded. Finally one of the new tec boy, named Leo returned with a headset. "Sorry that I took so long. The other headset was broken."

"Doesn't matter. Get me hooked up." Leo nodded and got the headset ready.

"Okay, finnished." Leo informed me and stepped back.

"Turn me on when I'm on the stage." I said and walked up the stairs to the hidden part of the stage that couldn't been seen from the audience.

On the stage our instruments were already set up but the lights were turned off. The sun had already set so the stage was nearly pitch black. I stepped out on the stage and the lights blazed to life, eliminating that stage in white light. A moment later two spotlights zerrowed in on me.

The crowd started cheering so loud that it nearly hurt my ears.

I waved at them. "Good evening New York!" I greeted them brightly. I could vaguely hear my voice coming from the speakers.

The dark sea of people cheered even louder.

"So, as you all know the Odyssey hasn't been overly active over the last few months, a problem that you people have brought to my attention. We've all been rather busy in our personal lives and Annabeth can't just leave MIT all the time to go on tour with us."

I took a deep breath. "Now I will deal with the rumors that have been flying around wildly. No, I am not retiring jet and I'm also not pregnant, neither is Annabeth for that matter. I go on a drug withdrawal either, nor do I need one." Some laughter came from the crowd.

"But, to make of for the long wait you can all be here for free today." There was some more lighter that died quickly.

"Ohh, of course I noticed you Facebook posts and Tweets, asking of there is a thing between going on between Annabeth and her bodyguard. I can't tell you anything on that subject but your not alone. I also ship them."

A few people in the audience cheered.

Chloe pov.

I stood at the stages side, out of the audiences view and watched Piper talk. "You'll be great." I heard my brother tell his girlfriend over and over again although I think she didn't look as if she needed to be told that. Annabeth simply didn't like attention and being on stange got you quite a little of that.

Percy and Annabeth were unbelievably cute together. The way she let herself sink into Percy's arm. "Chloe!" Thalia hissed. "Yes?"

Thalia was grinning mischievously. "I want you to go out on stange and tell Piper to shut up and than no one cares about what she had to say. Be inventive." "What?! Are you serious?" Thalia grinned.

"Enough to call me over." Said a deep voice. I turned around and saw Beckendorf holding a headset. "Come on. This will be so embarrassing!"

I glanced at Percy. My usually overprotective brother who only shrugged at me before kissing going back to saying cute things to Annabeth.

"Okay, fine." I said feeling slightly nauseous. Beckendorf hooked me up to the headset and then said into his radio. "Turn on headset five in five seconds."

Thalia gave me a slight push and I stepped out onto the brightly lit stage and walked towards Piper who was talking to her audience. When I reached her I tipped her on the shoulder. "Ahm Piper?" The pop star looked at me slightly surprised.

"Yes Chloe? I hope it's important because as you can see I am holding a speech. It's very good." The crowds were silent.

Great, ten thousand people waiting for me to get to the point.

"I'm supposed to tell you from Thalia that noone cares what you have to say and shut up in general. She would also appreciate it if you stopped boring the audience."

At least I could say what ever I wanted go get Thalia in trouble later.

There was some giggling in the audience but mostly people were waiting for Piper's reply.

Piper crossed her arms and "Please tell Thalia to go and chew on her drumsticks and if she continues complaining I will ask Sophie is she has anymore pinecones left." I had to struggle to keep my face straight. The audience cheered.

"I'll do that!" I announced and quickly left the stange and met up with Frank, Hazel, Beckendorf, Percy, and Thalia. All of who were laughing heartedly. The only one wasn't laughing was Annabeth. My brothers girlfriend seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, oblivious to what was happening around her.

I turned to Piper. "Okay, I guess I got carried away. I happen to enjoy listening to myself taking. I'll be back in a minute with the rest of my band." Piper waved one more time and walked off the stange. The moment she reached us she slapped Thalia on the shoulder. "Ohh come on. That was embarrassing." Piper complained and slapped Thalia on the shoulder.

"Come on people." When the entire band stepped onto the stage the crowd started cheering for real. Annabeth picked up her flute. Thalia sat down to her large dumset, Hazel grabbed her electric guitar and Frank got his keyboard ready.

"So, we will start with a song that I wrote very recently. I hope you enjoy."

The lights turned blue and the band started playing. I recognized the song as Timeless.

(You can check out the original on YouTube. It's called Timeless by Project silver. My baby sister is the lead singer by the way. My cousin is the composer and the piano guy and my mom wrote the Lyrics. It's really good.)

Finally Piper started singing, her voice strong and clear.

_"Through all the change I've seen in life,_

_Through all the things I've gained or lost,_

_'till nothing mattered anymore, only this remains._

_Through all the heartbreak we have felt_

_All through the times that came and passed,_

_And left more scars than we'll admit. This one thing remains."_

At the refrain Annabeth also started singing, her voice soft and sweet, just like her music.

_"Just hold me as my life goes on,_

_keep me in your arms at night._

_For as long as live goes on and on_

_We're timeless you and I."_

When the refrain was over Annabeth went back to her flute.

_"Now let us breathe the cool night air._

_We can face the starless sky above._

_'Cause nothing matters anymore, as long as we remain._"

This time the audience also sang the refrain with Piper, nearly over singing the singer.

_"Just hold me as my life goes on_

_Keep me in your arms at night._

_For as long as live goes on and on_

_We're timeless you and I._

_Don't admit to doubt and keep your faith_

_We can never lose our way,_

_We are like the stones like the waves and the tide,_

_timeless like the sea._

_We are free from the ties of the past now._

_We are free from the doubts and the pain now._

_Let us be, let us be while we can now_

_together one for life._

_Just hold me as my life goes on._

_Keep me in your arms at night._

_For as long as live goes on and on_

_We're timeless you and I._

_Don't admit to doubt and keep your faith._

_We can never lose our way,_

_We are like the stones like the waves and the tide._

_timeless like the sea."_

The crowds erupted in a deathening stomach of cheering. I couldn't help but smile myself. Annabeth and Piper went good together when it came to singing. Annabeth had this soft, gentle and sweet voice and Piper had her strong and clear one. Plus Annabeth was simply magical with her flute.

The time passed in a haze of music, cheering, and a brilliant light show that intensified the sense of euphoria and before I knew it, it was time for a break and the lights dimmed. Piper, Annabeth and the others left and stage and we headed over to the catering tent.

"You were wonderful." I told a sweating Piper as she drank some water. "Thanks." She said. "Although I think Annabeth was the best of us today." I nodded, she was probably right. Annabeth had been magical. She hadn't played as a part of the band. She had out preformed everyone. It was a if she had been in another world, playing and dancing under other stars and in her beautiful white dress, with colorful flowers in her golden, and her fair features Annabeth had an unearthly beauty.

Currently Ms. Unearthly beauty was sipping what seemed to be at a mug of hot chocolate and looked rather tired. Percy was standing next to her and had an arm around her, his seagreen eyes soft.

"You were great Annabeth." I complemented her but truth be told I don't think she heard me. She seemed to be lost in some word, far away and on that only she could comprehend.

Percy pov

The concert was over and Annabeth and I were on our way back to the hotel. One hour after the show party Sally and Paul had picked up Chloe and Sophie. I had pulled aside Annabeth when I spotted her being surrounded by Thalia and a few technicians. They were trying to convince her to try some alcoholic drinks so I pulled her aside and asked her if she wanted to return to the hotel. It looked as if all this was overextending her capacity for social interaction for one day. Annabeth had immediately agreed to go back to the hotel and so we took our leave.

"You were magnificent." I told her as we drove through New York. "Thanks." Annabeth mumbled.

"Did you at least enjoy yourself?" I asked. Annabeth nodded, "I guess I did."

When we stopped the car I kissed her on the temple.

Finally we reached the hotel and handed the keys over to some employee. "If you want to you can stay in my room." Annabeth offered as we stepped into the elevator.

"If I remember correctly that was the plan from the beginning." I reminded her. Annabeth gave me a slight smile. She looked tired, not that I blamed her. It was nearly three am.

While Piper became louder, and hysterical when she was tired but partying Annabeth became quieter and tried to retreat, and if she only retreated into herself.

"By the way." You look beautiful." I told her. The moment the concert was over Annabeth had insisted that Selina remove all the make up which in my eyes made her look even more beautiful. However she was still in her dress and still had flowers woven into her hair.

Piper pov.

"It's time for the round with the press." Thalia announced. I groaned and rubbed my temples. We had just finished signing autographs for just about every person on the city.

"Coming." I got up. Jason had decided to make our relationship official. We had been dating for quite some time now and were in a stable relationship.

I and the rest of the band sat down at the long table and moved the microphones into position. Annabeth, was nowhere to be seen but she had told me earlier that she was returning to the hotel. During the world tour Annabeth had gotten a lot better at dealing with all this but I guess after returning to MIT she got used to the quiet again and dropped those abilities.

When the press had assembled I held a opening statement about how much I enjoyed this concert, which I did and the reasons behind doing all this and when I was finished I had no more reason to push it up.

"Okay people. I have an announcement to make. Jason, please come over here."

When Jason reached my side. "There have been lots of questions concerning my love life and I havn't been straight with all of you. I've been in a relationship for quite some time and would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Jason Grace." A moment if silence filled the room.

Percy pov.

Annabeth had confiscated a shirt of mine and had decided to use it as a pj. Not that I minded. She looked extremely cute in a shirt that was way to big her for. I slipped under the covers, wearing my t-shirt and boxershorts. Annabeth turned off lights and then turned on the bedside lamp. Then she rolled on her side and gazed at me intently.

"We should get some sleep." I suggested.

"We had a deal." Annabeth reminded me. Dam that girl was stubborn, she looked as if she might just pass out. I sighed, she wouldn't hold out very long before falling asleep.

"You want me to kiss you?" I asked. Annabeth nodded slightly and I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her against me. I felt her long, smoth and toned legs lacing themselves through mine.

Of course I realized how lucky I was as a guy. Apart from being such a adorable person Annabeth had a body that supermodels would kill for. She was athletic, well built, had legs that went all the way to Canada and Beautiful, graceful curves.

"Would you mind kissing me?" Annabeth asked. I chuckled, "I wouldn't have guessed that you would enjoy kissing so much?"

Annabeth looked thoughtful. "Neither would I. In the past I've never been interested in these kinds of stuff."

I smiled. "And now?" Annabeth shrugged. "I like kissing you a lot. I like it when you kiss me and I like it when you hold me. I also want to try out things with you. You make me feel at home." She admitted.

I looked deep into those gray eyes. "I like kissing you too and I like hugging you." I admitted.

Annabeth gave me a small smile and yawned. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep. I can always kiss you tomorrow." I offered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, something she obviously liked to do.

I leaned in and kissed Annabeth on the lips, very aware of how he pressed her body against mine. After a few seconds Annabeth deepened the kiss. It didn't take long to proceed to French kissing. This time I let Annabeth take sharge.

Her tongue danced with mine for a while but finally she pulled away and we lay there in silence for a while.

"So, what kind of things would you want to try out." I asked slyly.

Of course I wouldn't sleep with her, even of she offered it bit everything up to second base was legit. Call me perverted but I really liked the idea of touching Annabeth and it was hard not to be turned on with Annabeth Chase pressing herself against you.

"I don't know. I mean I don't feel ready to have sex any time soon but there are things that we could do that don't involve that stuff."

I kissed her on the forehead. "So?" I asked her.

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know. Piper explained a few things that I don't know what to do with but sound interesting. Why don't you push the boundaries and I'll let you know when I start feeling uncomfortable."

I nearly laughed. Annabeth spoke in a nearly business like way that definitely didn't fit into our siduation.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Again Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If I wasn't I wouldn't have suggested it. Now while I don't indent to do the things Piper and Jason do just jet I'm not Hazel either and don't think I'll suffer through an eternal punishment just because I enjoy the few perks that being a sexual beeing offers."

I chuckled. "Well, that's fine by me Wise Girl." I said generously.

"Of course it is." Annabeth grumbled.

Instead of answering I leaned in and kissed Annabeth on the lips. Once things had gotten a bit heated up I let my hand slide down her back until I reached her behind. I could feel Annabeth smile against my lips when I squeezed slightly.

I pulled Annabeth on top of me and let my second hand join the first.

I trailed kisses down her jaw and explored her beautiful neck. Annabeth surprised me by moaning softly when I found what seemed to be a more sensitive spot. Of course I exploited my discovery and nibbled slightly.

Annabeth shivered and moaned even louder this time although it was still pretty quiet. Finally I pulled away and grinned at her.

Annabeth's cheeks were slightly flushed which simply looked adorable. "Why did you stop," She asked.

"You liked it?" I asked and enjoyed the way her behind felt under my hands. Annabeth nodded, "Yes, it felt great. Could you please do it again?"

I smirked, "Later perhaps." Annabeth slid of me and lay down on her back.

"Now what?" She asked. I bit my lip and gently placed a hand on her stomach. I had to admit I was really nervous about doing this, eventhough I definitely want to.

"Well, I could-" Annabeth cut me of. "Just do it, I'll let you know if I want you to stop."

I sighed and slowly let my hand slide up her body, making my destination obviously and letting her decide if she wanted to stop me.

She didn't and before I knew it my hand was resting over one of her firm mounds. Annabeth wasn't wearing a bra under my white shirt so I could see the shape of her breasts through the cloth along with the two pebbles on the top. I could feel everything though the cloth and boy, it felt good.

"No one has ever touched me like this before." Annabeth informed me. I smirked, "Well, it does feel great."

Annabeth closed her eyes and feeling rather dazed I tentatively squeezed her flesh.

After a few seconds Annabeth opened her her eyes and climbed ontop of me. When she was straddling me I reached up with both hands for her chest and contiued to marvel at how perfect they felt, even through her chest. "Are you enjoying yourself Seaweed ?" Annabeth asked.

"A lot more than I should." I admitted.

I was tempted to try to see if she would let me pull of her shirt but than saw how tired Annabeth looked. She was pulling of quite a good show I might add but her eyes were heavy and her eyes slightly glazed. She was staying awake out of stubbornness.

Not wanting to make Annabeth do something she wouldn't allow normally I didn't push it.

Annabeth pov.

I admit it, I was very tired but I liked the way his hands squeezed my chest. The slightly dazed and mindblown expression on his face alone made it worth doing this. But it also felt very pleasant.

I smiled down at him, "Are you going to continue this forever?"

Percy sighed, "Nop and we are not trying out anything new either."

"Why?" I asked. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Because you are drop dead tired and I won't do anything that you might not allow if you were still all there." He said although his hands stayed were they were.

Finally his hands slide down my body and to my waist. "Just out of curiosity. What were you thinking about doing?" I asked.

He grinned at me, "I was considering to get you topless." I shrugged.

"I would let you do that." I informed him., "As much as I would have liked to see that I think we should go to sleep. If you are still up to that in the morning than feel free to get topless." He said with twinkling eyes.

I didn't really want to sleep yet but it was pretty clear that I didn't have much of a choice. "Okay, under one condition." I said.

Percy sat up and placed his hands on my hips. "What would that be?" He asked. "Pull your shirt of." I suggested. I liked him topless so sue me. Percy smirked and before he could give off some sassy comment I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

He looked good I guess with his muscular torso and tanned skin. I let my hand stroke over his hard chest. His skin was warm and soft. Luckily he had barely any hair. I traced one of small, pail scars that a story of death and destruction.

"Your staring." Percy informed me. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. Percy reached over to the bedside table and turned the lamp off, bathing us in darkness. I slid of Percy and just as he wrapped an arm around me exhaustion claimed, so heavy that I couldn't move, claimed my body. Seconds later I was asleep.

* * *

**Okay, this is it for now. I hope you enjoyed yourself. In the next chapter there might be a Annabeth topless moment and that will be the most descriptive it will get in a while because it is clear what they do. When the Percabeth moves up the bases it will be pointed out.**

**Oh and to answer a earlier question, yes I am a guy.**

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	27. Chapter 27

Annabeth pov.

I woke up breathing in Percy's scent. His arms were tightly wrapped around my torso, creating a prison I didn't want to escape from. I decided that I was still to tired to move anyway and closed my eyes again, simply enjoying the physical contact...and the way my cheeks was pressed against Percy's chest. There wasn't much soft about Percy, in fact everything about him was hard and lean.

Percy pov.

Even when I woke up I kept my eyes closed and just enjoyed life. I mean there wasn't much that could be better about the siduation. Okay, Annabeth could be wearing less but I.

made sure myself that that wasn't the case.

"I know your awake." Annabeth finally announced.

"I don't care. Just be quiet." I growled, keeping my eyes closed.

Annabeth actually stayed silent…for a few seconds. "But I am tired." She complained.

I groaned, "Then be quiet and sleep some more." Annabeth squirmed in my arms for a few seconds wich didn't make sense if she was tired before going limp. "You drool when you sleep." Annabeth announced. My eyes snapped open and I looked down at Annabeth mildly surprised. Annabeth however, seemed to have already fallen asleep again. I kissed Annabeth on the top of the head and marveled over her magnificence.

Annabeth pov.

"Get up love birds. Piper wants all of us down in the messhall in thirty minutes." I groaned somthing into Percy's chest that even I couldn't understand. "Get out Thalia." Percy groaned.

"Or what?" She challenged. "I will think of something." Percy groaned and I could feel his arms tighten around me. He was about as willing to get up as I was.

"Hey, pay me some attention." Thalia demanded.

"Get the fuck out." Percy growled.

I could hear Thalia huff indignantly.

"Get out or I will kick your butt so hard that you can feel the tip of my boot under your tongue." Percy threatened.

"Come on. You people suck." Thalia complained but a few seconds the door closed again.

I sighed happily and let myself drift off to sleep.

Percy pov

When Annabeth and I finally decided to get up and were showered we headed down to breakfast together, okay it was almost noon but Annabeth seemed reasonably well rested and that was all that mattered in the end.

"And so they live!" Piper cried out as we stepped into our messhall. Thalia, Frank, and Hazel gave us annoyed looks. They all had shadows under their eyes and were slightly pail. It looked like they partied a bit to much last night.

Jason was sitting at the table, eating his own weight in bacon and also looking quite well rested.

Piper pov.

I glared at the two that had kept es waiting. At least Thalia had gotten a few cute pictures out of them this morning. Annabeth looked a lot better than I felt and Percy had the ordasity to look well rested and alert.

"Slept in late." Annabeth excused herself.

"We noticed." Thalia groaned.

Annabeth didn't look fazed in the slightest. "So, what's up?"

"Not much, I have a hangover." I announced. Annabeth gave me a slightly disapproving look.

"You shouldn't have partied this long?"

I gave her a exasperated look. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"So, why did you call us earlier?" Annabeth finally asked.

"I did?" I asked, slightly surprised.

Annabeth's eyes found Thalia who was grinning shamelessly.

"I lied." Thalia admitted.

"Why?" Annabeth asked her.

"Because I love annoying you two." We all stared at Thalia. Was she really that hell bent on bothering the Percabeth.

"Okay, I am going to change the topic in a very decreed way. Jason and I are officially dating now."

Percy pov.

Annabeth decided to fly to back to MIT ASAP and that meant today. I couldn't blame her though, there was no reason to stick around. So, after we ate lunch I booked two fist class tickets for us and we packed our bags. However Annabeth had insisted for some reason that we visit my mother first.

Not that I was complaining or anything, I just didn't understand why Annabeth wanted to visit her.

I had to admit that I felt a bit bad for Piper. When Piper had announced that she and Jason were now official Annabeth had barely paid the matter any attention. Of course it wasn't new to her that the two were sleeping together but she could have pretended to be excited for her sister when it was so obvious that the whole thing mattered greatly to Piper.

I for my part had congratulated the two...

Anyway, Piper and I took a cab from the hotel and twenty minutes later I was knocking on the front door.

A few seconds later the door opened I was greeted with a warm hug and the smell of freshly made cookies. Then she also gave a slightly surprised Annabeth a hug before clearing the door way. "Come in. I've just finished a plate of cookies." She announced.

"How do you do that?" I asked, astounded. It was as if my mother knew when I was coming home, well it was either that or she spent all day baking cookies and that was unlikely since she was working on a book was going to be released in a few months time.

My mother gave me a sly grin. "That's for me to know and you to marvel over. Sit down in the living room. I'll be with you in a minute."

A minute later Annabeth, my mother and I were sitting around the livingroom table and I had already moved the large cookie plate from the table to my lap. They were so mind-blowing delicious.

"So, Chloe said you two are together now?" Sally said smiling. "Yes, we got together on her birthday." I answered with a mouth full of cookies.

"Percy, how long will it take for you to learn to not talk with a full mouth." I stifled back a groan and happy contiued chewing.

"Yes, we are." Annabeth answered for me.

My mother smiled at us. "Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming."

I couldn't help but grin.

Annabeth pov.

Sally Jackson was hard to describe when it came down to it. It was as if she could suffocate you with her love and it was easy to like her back.

The most entertaining part was when she started showing me baby pictures of Percy and told me a few entertaining stories about Percy's youth. It seemed as if Percy caused havock where ever he went.

It turns out that Percy got kicked of a number of schools until he reached high-school were his future step father became his class teacher.

Percy and Sophie met two times in their middle school time and went to school together. Percy moved around because he got kicked of school and Sophie moved around because she was an orphan and went to school were her foster home was. Well in that time they had gotten along great and stayed in contact when they went to different schools.

Percy somehow mannaged to not get kicked out through high-school, partly because Sophie, who went to the same school as Percy had kept him in line and partly because he tried really hard. He had stayed a trouble maker.

In high-school Sally had officially adopted Sophie and so the two became official siblings. Around the same time Sally and Paul started going out, a hard moment for both of them. Now Paul had a lot better angel when it came to get Percy to do his homework.

At some point in Percy's high-school time Chloe had come along. After high-school both Percy and Sophie joined the marines. Both were extremely athletic, both were active, and talented in martial arts and both were also athletes.

Percy and Sophie were also swimmers.

I wasn't surprised to learn that Sally hadn't been to thrilled about the whole military thing and had spent a lot of sleepless nights on the matter. By extension she was even less pleased that both Percy and even Sophie wanted to try to become Seals.

However I could tell that she had been proud when they actually mannaged to do that. However being proud didn't help her nerves and when her two children started going on so many missions that she didn't hear of them for months at a time.

She also told me Chloe's story which was a lot less spectacular than Percy's story.

However the story let me sea the goofy, boyish Seaweed brain with ADHD through Percy's stubborn calmness.

When Sally was finished I found myself telling her my story, well it was hard not to. She was a great listener and it wasn't hard to keep on talking. Sally had been horrified when she learned that I had run away from home but calmed down when I got to the part were I met Piper and her father.

At the end of the story Sally had given me another few hugs.

We had talked some more until Percy announced that it was time to leave and called a cab. We then bade our farewell and were off on our way to the airport. The cab ride passed pretty quickly and before I knew it we were checking our luggage in.

Okay, I was checking our luggage in. Percy would have done it but he was busy keeping a few dozen fans away from me, all of who wanted autographs or selfies with me. Both of which I wasn't in the mode for.

Finally airport security caught along and kept the fans at bay while Percy and I headed to our gate.

I really wanted to hold Percy's hand but sadly that would have made our unofficial relationship very public.

When Percy and I reached the gate we sat down next to eachother in two chairs. Luckily no one approched us although most of the younger people also waiting for the plane were staring at me. Some of them were shamelessly taking pictures of me.

Now that we had settled down I really wanted to talk about last night. Although I would deny it I was happy that Percy hadn't taken it any further. I wasn't thinking straight anymore last night. However I did like the way he had touched me and I would let him do it again when we made out next time.

I might even get topless for him if the siduation was right. Sadly there were bound to be lip readers watching me and this was a topic that should be discussed in private.

Finally our names were called up and a few minutes later we seated in the first class compartment of the aircraft.

Of course Percy made me take the window seat.

Piper pov.

I sighed as I went through my emails. Everybody wanted something from me, the press, record companies...

"Piper, do you have a moment?" I looked up and saw Hazel standing in the doorway to my room.

"Yes, sure." Hazel closed the door behind her and sat down next to me.

"Well, I need some relationship advice." the chocolate skinned girl admitted.

I set aside my computer. "Okay, what's the problem?"

Hazel blushed slightly. "Well after Percy made that comment a few days ago Frank and I have been making madger steps in our relationship, at least from a physical point of view. We got through third base, no problem. I mean you should have seen Frank's face when I kneeled down infront of him and pulled his-" She stopped herself and blushed deeply.

Of course I knew what she meant. It wasn't as if I didn't do those things with Jason. Jason usually got that kind of treatment when I wanted something from him, like a massage or a coffee when I was to lazy to get up.

"Okay, what's the problem?" I asked.

Hazel bit her lip. "Well I was kind of planning to have sex with Frank after the concert and at first everything went great. We made out, got naked, touched each other and did some other things. When I let him know that I wanted to be with him in that way he refused.

I looked at Hazel surprised. "Really, interesting."

Hazel looked down at her knees. "Do you think it means something?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, but I wouldn't be to worried. Guy's call us complicated but sometimes they don't make any sense at all."

Hazel nodded, "Did you have similar problems with Jason?"

"Hell no. The moment we had the house for ourselves I slept with him. After that I had problems keeping him away from me."

Hazel gave me a sad look. "Okay, how about this. You were a bit drunk last night and Frank didn't want to do anything you would regret later."

"So, what should I do?" Hazel asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I suggest you take Frank to your room and strip nude."

"Really?", asked a madly blushing Hazel.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not. We'll be flying back to LA this evening. Talk to him when you get home and try to not make things to awkward. Don't worry, Frank wants you. He's spent a lot of time perving over you. I know for a fact that Frank has a picture of you ad his screen saver on his lap top."

Hazel gave me a stange look. "So what? I have a picture of him to?"

I gave Hazel a sly grin. "It's a picture of you in a bikini."

Hazel blushed.

"And if he had a picture of you wearing less or nothing at all chances are he might use that."

Hazel started fanning herself.

"Ahm, does Jason have a picture like that of you?"

"Hazel, I should tell you that that is a very personal question."

"Sorry." Hazel apologized quickly.

"As it is we are very good friends so I guess I can tell you. Yes, Jason has quite a few pictures of me that could cause a lot of maham if some one else got them. I made very clear that if they should get out Jason would get his ass kicked. I don't think he often looks at the pictures though."

Hazel looked like she couldn't chose between blushing so hard that her hair caught fire or burst out laughing.

"Why not?"

At this I slapped her, "Because I'm in the next room and he sees me naked all the time."

Hazel nodded. "So, what do you think Percy and Annabeth are doing?"

I shrugged, "All though it's hard to imagine Annabeth doing anything perverted I think they are quite active. Lots of kissing, some touching but that's it for now."

Hazel was just about to say something when Jason came into the room. "Your door is open." He pointed out.

"I rented the entire foor so it doesn't matter."

Jason nodded, "What were you talking about?"

I grinned at Jason, "Nothing, would you mind going to Thalia what her boyfriends name was again?"

Jason's eyes widened, "Thalia has a boyfriend?" I nodded, managing to keep my face straight.

Jason's fact turned red, then he spun around on the spot and disspeared.

"Thalia has a boyfriend?" Hazel asked confused.

"No, but Jason will be busy looking for her seeing as she is currently at a music store."

Hazel grinned, "Nice."

I glanced at Hazel, "Hazel, do you remember that school girl outfit you wore when we did that concert at that high-school prom."

Hazel grimaced, "That one with that really deep cleavage and that really short skirt?"

I smirked, "That's the one. If you really want Frank to ravish you then pull on that outfit and play slutty school girl. When you first pulled it on at the Concert Frank couldn't stop gawking at you. I swear, if you join Frank in your bedroom tonight wearing that hell do what ever you want."

Hazel's face went scarlet. "Piper!"

Annabeth pov.

I knocked on the door of the apartment in Messitusis and a few seconds later the door opened revealing Juniper. "Annabeth!" She cried out much to enfusiastic and embraced me.

Finally she pulled back and let Percy and me pass. "Reyna and Katie are at the collage and the boys are off playing Lazer tag." She informed me as Percy brought my suitcase into my room.

"Why aren't you at the college?" I asked.

Juniper made a face, "I spilled half a pound toxic mushroom spores in my lab and it had to be evacuated until it's been decontamited."

I groaned. Yes, I was able to emphasize with her. I had once made a mistake with some radioactive isotopes and then all the radiation alarms went off. The entire floor had to be cleared until NEST was satisfied that I hadn't acsetnedly built a dirty bomb.

"Well than. I should be heading over to the collage." I announced. Two minutes later Percy and I were heading back downstairs and was presently surprised to find my minny cooper convertible waiting for me. It had finally arrived.

"I'm driving." I announced before Percy could say anything. Percy made a face and I quickly climbed into the drivers seat and buckled up.

"You win." Percy informed me as he climbed into the car next to me. I gave him a small smile and started the engine. Percy closed the door and also buckled up.

I suddenly realized that this was the first time I was alone with Percy since we left out room this morning. This was the best time to talk with him and for the record, I want to talk to my boyfriend about relationship stuff.

I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "So, about last night..." I started.

"Yes?" I saw Percy grinned out of the corner of my eye.

"I guess I should thank you for stopping things last night. That was a very sweet gesture of you. Did you at least enjoy yourself?"

Percy chuckled, "Annabeth, I got to fondle and kiss a girl that would give supermodels a run for their money. Of course I enjoyed myself."

I bit my lip. "Well, if you want to you could do what you didn't do last night."

Percy grimaced. "You do realize we've been dating like two days."

I rolled my eyes. "You do realize that we're not sixteen. Many couples our age would be having sex already and I liked the way you looked when you touched me. I'll even admit that I enjoyed you touching me and while I don't feel ready to sleep with you just jet and our relationship hasn't matured enough for that kind of thing anyway. However I find that I enjoy just about everything that involves you. I also love kissing you."

We stopped at a red light and I glanced at Percy. "What!" I asked. "You like it when I touch you?" he asked.

Pecy palmed my stomach. "Don't get cocky Seaweed brain." I said. The light turned green and I exonerated the car again.

Percy's hand slid up a bit. "Keep your hands to yourself or you will be sleeping in your own bed tonight and I won't kiss you either."

The hand disspeared at once. "Sleep in my own bed?"

I rolled my eyes. What a Seaweed brain. "Well I happen to enjoy waking up in your arms and I don't think you mind either so I would like it if we contiued to share a bed. Also, if you behave and don't get banned on my bed it's up to you far you want to undress me above the belt."

Percy's eyes sparkled with excitement as if was a little boy getting a new toy. "I'll behave."

Percy leaned over and kissed my on the cheek. I really needed to find a way to keep Percy in line.

Finally we reached the university. I stopped the car and we got out. We entered the building a headed upstairs to Annabeth's lab. What awaited us inside however was a very unpleasant surpise for me.

* * *

**Okay, this is it for now. I hope you enjoy yourself with this chapter. Yes, there will he more physical desire in this and the next chapter because for two pairs things are heating up.**

**Percy is a guy who's sexualy frustrated and doesn't know it. Annabeth his developing those sorts of desires. Hazel is playing Hazel gone wild and Frank has big plans.**

**Ohh and something big will happen next chapter..**

**Ohh and check out "Kiss me my sweet."**

**I am doing a less lemony version of the origin. **

**Please please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	28. People are mean

Percy pov

My girlfriend stood there speechless, her mouth open slightly. Annabeth's eyes wearen't filled with anger or rage. I couldn't even have blamed her if she had been screaming. No, the truth was much worse.

Annabeth's eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal as she gazed at the reckage that had once been her laboratory. Tables, chairs, and extremely expensive machines were knocked over. The two large wardrobe sized server towers had been been trashed. It looked as if someone had gone at it with a baseball bat. Two of those server boxes had been pulled our and smashed on the floor.

One of the experiments Annabeth and I had been setting up was also ruined. Although I didn't really know what it did I had been able to help her assemble it. It looked basically like a shit load of boxes with fiberobtic cables sticking out. Someone had smashed it to tiny pieces.

Everything that could be destroyed was destroyed.

A single tear formed in the corner of Annabeth's eyes. This was everything she had worked for since she got to this collage. She had put so much effort into getting the collage to set up the multimillion dollar lab for her so she could be her brilliant self and someone had just taken that away from her.

"I'll call security." I announced. Annabeth didn't answer. She only silently stared at the reckage, her lip quivering. "Wise Girl?" I asked softly.

"Why?" She only asked, her voice soft and filled with hurt. "I don't know. Let's call someome."

"Hey Annabeth, Juniper just-" I turned to the new comer and saw that it was Reyna who had brist through the open door. "What the fuck happened here?" She asked.

"No idea, we just got here a minute ago." I replied quietly.

Just than Annabeth sniffed and I realized that this was the first time I saw her crying. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Percy, I'll get security. You take care of Annabeth." She said.

"Thanks." I layed an arm around Annabeth and led her out of ruined laboratory and down the hallway, Reyna following only a few feet behind us but gave us space. The few people that we passed stared at us, probably because no one had ever seen Annabeth like this.

I led Annabeth over to a bench in a small parkaria and we sat down. "Why would they do something like this? Did I hurt-" I cut her off, "This isn't your fault Wise Girl. I swear, if I get the per-"Annabeth cut me of, "No! No! No! You won't do anything. You already got in trouble for manhandling that photographer and there is still trouble coming up with Luke-"

Annabeth fell silent, oblivious thinking the same thing I was Luke... To be honest I didn't know if Luke was in love with Annabeth of hated her. He definitely desired her but this, this was violent. If this was Luke he was either punishing Annabeth or trying to black mail her.

Well those were my explanations but I didn't put to much faith in my own analysis. I was a Seal, not a psychologist. I was trained to kill people with what ever happens to be at hand and not deal with their psychological problems.

"Do you think it was Luke?" She asked quietly. "I don't know." I admitted.

"It was him." Annabeth said with so much certainty that I no longer had any doubt what so ever that Luke was to blame.

"Do you think I should have just gone out on a date with him? Maybe he would have left me alone after that."

I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against me. "No, you would have only been encouraging him. It's not your fault." I assured her.

Annabeth gave me a small grateful look. "He won't touch you. If he tries it will be the last time he uses his hands."

Annabeth flinched, "Stop being so aggressiv. I don't want any trouble and I don't want you do get in trouble either. If he tries to touch me then stop him but do nothing more. I need you to act like a bodyguard and not like a overprotective boyfriend."

"Sorry!" I mumbled but noted that this was the first time that Annabeth was plainly referring to me as her boyfriend. Annabeth rested her head against my chest. "Percy, you can always be my boyfriend when we are on our own but in this I need you to be my bodyguard. Not a boyfriend, not a friend, not a Seal, only a bodyguard because everything else would cause us more problems."

I nodded, "I promise and I will help you rebuild your lab."

Annabeth shook her head. "You can't just rebuild a lab like that. The reason why it is such a big deal that I got one was that it's so damn expensive and in the end my intelligence wasn't enough. I got the lab for publicity, because I'm famous and it's good for the collage if there is a pic of my in my own lab in some high-school motivation pamphlet and magazine."

I palmed Annabeth's cheeks and made her look up at me. "It'll be alright."

Annabeth pov.

"It'll be alright." Percy promised. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes. Percy's cupped my cheeks and pressed his lips against mine and for once I didn't care that others might be watching. Finally Percy broke the kiss and grabbed my hand.

I knew he was trying to cheer me up but that couldn't hid the fact that it would be a long time before I got another lab. There was another reason why this hit me so much. I had really gotten to know Percy while we built up the lab and prepared everything and that had been destroyed by some violent, stupid jerk who just couldn't leave me alone.

I still knew Percy of course but the lab also had something symbolic Percy. He was the first person I had really grown close to who didn't belong to my family.

We sat there in silence until I spotted the head of the physics department, Herbert Vonsalzburg walking toward through the trees with Reyna at his side. When he reached us we told him everything we knew but we kept our suspicions to ourselves for now. It wasn't as if we could prove anything.

The head of the department was furious of course but when it seemed that he was letting his anger out on me Percy decently stepped in and made it clear that that wasn't an option. In the end he told me that he would take care of everything and asked me if I jumped in and held a lecture on Astrophysics for him.

Of course that wasn't a problem for me, the topic of the lecture was something I had developed when I was seventeen and that had been published primarily under another name due to my age. Of course the physicist that had written the book made all proper disclaimers so everything stayed fare.

I still knew the subject and agreed to do it. I usually didn't like holding lectures but today I needed go get my mind of everything.

So ten minutes later I was standing in the large room and had ranks of students staring down at me. The reason why I disliked holding lectures? I was the same age as some of my students, even younger sometimes and that meant every one of those dimwitts thought they knew as much as I did or more.

I glanced at Percy who had also taken a seat and then began the lecture slowly realizing how much I hated humans in general.

Percy and a few others were alright though.

* * *

**A short chapter this time. How come you people don't review anymore? Have you lost interest in this story? Anyway this is shorter than the ones I usually post but long chapters aren't a good investment at the moment. **

**I'll also finally have time to go over the older chapters with spelling and stuff.**

**Anyway**

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	29. Chapter 29

So, Ahm it's me. Well I am kinda going on a cruise for a week so I won't be updating. However I brought my laptop along so I will be writing for you hobbyless kids.

Review anyway.

Winter Wolf over and out


	30. Lets blow shit up

**Okay people. Hi, Ahm so.**  
**I feel that I should remind you again that English isn't my first language and that I am writing and trying to correct these chapters on my smartphone. I will rework every chapter the moment I get my laptop back. So sorry and stuff.**

* * *

Percy pov.  
Annabeth and I were sitting in the retirement room at a small round table facing each other. It wasn't a pleasant silence, Annabeth's mood had taken a turn for the worse.

After Annabeth's lecture we had had a longer chat with the police which was starting its investigation. I was.n't to worried, the cops were good at these kind of things.

I had kept my eyes open for Luke but it appeared that he had taken a few days off at short notice.

I glanced up at Annabeth. Her gray eyes were narrowed as she glared of into the distance.

"Relax Wise Girl. There is nothing we can do about it now." Her gaze met mine and her shoulders slumped.

"I know, it's just not fair. Did I do something that would deserve this?"

I shrugged, "Nothing that I know off."

Silence filled the room. "Have you fought of trying to salvaging something from your lab?" I asked.

"Yes, but the lab is currently of limits due to the police investigation."

" Would you like to go home?" Annabeth paused. "I guess it's useless sitting around all day. Let's go home."

Annabeth pov.  
Once I got home I had planned to continue writing on my thesis but it appeared Percy had different plans and although I complained a lot and called Percy a Seaweed brain a few times I didn't really mind when he sat down in the arm chair and pulled me on his lap.

I was in a bad mood, felt slightly vulnerable and depressed so cuddling with a Seaweed brain was all I could ask for. I felt him play with a strand of my hair while I rested my forehead against the crook of his neck.

"How are you with your thesis?" Percy finally asked. "Nearly finished. Maybe fifteen thousand words left to write."

Percy's strong arms tightened around me. "Your sleeping in my bed tonight, right?"

Percy chuckled, " If you want me too."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"You are beautiful by the way."

I snorted, "I'm not sleeping with you yet if that's what your hoping for."

"Hey, can't I even make you a complement and I know that I won't be getting in your pants for quite some time." Percy complained indignantly.

I sighed and thought to my self that if he continued being as adorable as he was being right now he wouldn't have to wait long for me to go all the way with him.

It was hard to describe but I felt a form of hunger when it came to Percy. I wanted to impress him yet not disappoint him at the same time. I wanted to be as close as possible to him yet not seem clingy. I wanted Percy to know how I felt about him and how important he was to me. At the same time I wanted to keep myself at a safe distance and maintain the option to pull back and retreat into my solitude if things went to fast, something I was failing miserably at.

" Am I allowed to kiss you?" Percy suddenly asked. I pulled back and looked at him blankly. " I'm depressed over here and you are asking permission to kiss me?"

Percy shrugged, " Maybe it would cheer you up and I just like kissing you."

I sighed, "Okay, go ahead."

Percy's face lit up and I felt my mood lighten up a big. My boyfriend leaned in and kissed my on the lips.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. We kissed a few more times before I straddled him, pulled my arms to my chest and let him wrap his arms around me and pull me against his chest. Then I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

Sophie pov.  
I glared at Chloe. Once again she managed to surprise me with something. Today it was a bring your parent to work day but seeing as Paul worked at the school Chloe had asked me to turn up.

"I'm sorry! It slipped my mind with the concert and down everything!" Chloe cried out as we climbed into my car. "Sorry? You could have just told me a bit earlier! Now I had to leave Hector at the FBI station. Do you do realize what that means?"

Chloe shook her head. "Hector will be totally exhausted by the time I turn up at the office. Everyone always wants to play with him and I'm not there to stop them."

When Chloe's lip twitched I realized that I shouldn't have said that. Everything connected with Hector was cute in Chloe's opinion and I hadn't even broken it to her that Hector's fangs would get Titanium caps from the vet.

"This could be fun." Chloe pointed out. "I highly doubt that. Last time we went on something like this it ended in a total fiasco."

Chloe crossed her arms, "That wasn't my fault and you know it."

Chloe pov.  
Sophie rolled her eyes and glared at the rode. She was wearing her usual office attire. A stiff, dark blue button up shirt with her rank markings and stuff, along with black shoes and a black pair of pants.

"Ahm do you have something important to do at the office today?" I asked carefully.

"Not really. Only paper work, why?"

I gave her a small smile. "After school a few friends and I are going to a spa down town and we decided to bring our sisters or close friends if we have them."

I imagine what Sophie would look like if she had a make over. I mean I hadn't seen her wearing make up once or if I had it was so long ago that I didn't remember it. Sophie was really attractive although you didn't see it at first glance. At first glance all you saw in Sophie was toughness and strength. Maybe she really did need a make over...and a good massage.

Percy pov.  
I kept my arms locked securely around Annabeth's torso for a while, how long exactly? I didn't check.

Finally Annabeth looked me in the eyes and sniffed. "I hate people." She informed me. "Me too?"

"Your my Seaweed brain." Annabeth explained as if that answered any possible questions. It probably did, I wasn't people to her, I was her Seaweed brain.

"May I kiss you again?" I asked smiling. Annabeth blinked once and I leaned in. Our lips gently made contact for a few seconds before we broke away.

"I wish I made you a lot earlier." Annabeth informed me. "Yeah, that would have been great." I agreed.

We kissed again which seemed to brighten Annabeth's mood a bit. She really did look cute with her cheeks flushed.

Suddenly I heard the lock click and the door to the flat opened. Reyna, Katie, and Juniper came in and spotted us.

Chloe pov.  
Sophie had taken a seat next to me and we were currently listing to the father of a classmate of mine who was an engineer.

All my friends had moved their chairs over to us and were crowded around us. Since the epic paintball match, Sophie was seen as one of the coolest people ever.

For some reason Sophie had insisted on pulling her officers jacket over her normal uniform but I guess that was up to her and I was grateful enough that she had come at all. Sophie usually didn't like to talk to much about her job as it was, especially to strangers.

"Being an engineer sounds interesting, definitely something to look into for the future." Sophie whispered. "Really, you want to be an engineer?" I hissed.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "As much as I enjoy shooting people it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life. I mean I can play hero in my younger years but it's not something I want to do until I'm spent or dead."

She kind of her a point and something told me that both Sophie's and Percy's stories would end soon and make place for a new one. Even if things between Percy and Annabeth didn't work out Percy had already changed. He no longer lusted for the adventure like he used to.

Sophie had also changed in her old way. Of course her identity as a Seal was a very important part of her but other aspects of her personality would take a more leading role when the predator she was was no longer needed.

Annabeth pov.  
We were all sitting together in Juniper's, Reyna's, Katie's, and my living room and just just finished with dinner and were sitting around the table. Katie was curled up against Travis's side. Groover and Juniper were sitting closer than usual. Reyna and Connor were even holding hands. "Is there a way of rebuilding your lab." Connor asked.

"With five million dollars and more time than I have, perhaps. This really sucks." Percy rubbed my shoulder and I leaned against him. Having a boyfriend did have certain advantages. Just when I thought nothing more could go wrong, after all my work place had been wrecked Percy's phone started ringing. When Percy check who was calling his face hardened, that could only mean one thing. Percy's other life was calling.

* * *

**Okay, this is it for now. I hope you enjoy this. We will be getting some action.**

**Please please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	31. Lets get going

**This is it for now, I hope you have lots of fun.**

* * *

Percy pov.  
I knew that something big was coming up when I saw the caller ID. It was my beloved SOC and they meant business. In other words they told me I had five minutes to be out of the front door and that someone was waiting for me. Then they ended the call, with out saying good bye I might add.

"So..." Katie asked. "It was Special Operations Command. They want me out of the building in five minutes."

Annabeth's arms tightened around my neck. "Don't go." my girlfriend mumbled. "Sorry Wise Girl. I warned you this would happen eventually." I kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly. "I'll be back." I promised her. Annabeth said nothing, instead she only rested her forehead against mine.

Annabeth mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Not fair." "No it isn't. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Annabeth didn't look very convinced. "Don't worry, I've done this hundreds of times. I go in, shoot a few people, blow a few more up and then go hack home." Before she could answer I kissed her on the nose.

"Damn your beautiful." Annabeth gave me another glum look. "Not helping. You know what, when I'm back we can go where ever you want and stay there as long as you want."

"Ohh you'll regret that. Expect an Architecture tour to Greece with me." I couldn't help but smile. "So, who will take care of you when I'm gone. I can't leave you here with Luke running amok..."

Reyna cleaned her voice: "I have of tomorrow anyway, if you want me to I can escort her back to LA." Annabeth glared at us, "Hey, I'm not some little girl to be told what to do... I will."

"Go back LA were Jason is with a gun. I don't put it past Luke to go after you with a gun and I'm not there to execute...ahm I mean stop him if he tries." Annabeth huffed and glared at me, something that looked a lot cuter in my opinion.

"I should probably leave now." I informed Annabeth and hugged her tightly. "Be careful Seaweed brain or I will hurt you." I smiled at her, kissed her on the lips and gently pushed her off my lap. "See you soon Wise Girl." She gave me a pitiful look which made me kiss her again. It took at least five more minutes to finally say good bye to the others and Annabeth a few times and leave the flat. When I reached the ground level I was met by a man in a black suite with an ear piece.

"You are late Commander." The man said with distaste. "Sorry, saying good to your girlfriend takes more than five minutes sometimes. If you had warned me ahead of time I'd be punctual." The federal agent didn't answer, instead said something into his radio. "Your airlift is approaching. Just go outside soldier."

For some reason I had the sudden urge to break the man's jaw so I only turned around and left the lobby. Airlift? If that meant what it usually did they mean a helicopter.

I stepped out into the night and wasn't surprised when I heard the familiar thundering of a Blackhawk helicopter.

Sophie pov  
Spending the day with Chloe and her friends instead of in the office had been a good choice seeing as I was back on the mission list. It had been kind of awkward though being the only one with battle scars in the group, on the other side I was a lot better in shape than the other girls. Being a Navy Seal meant that I was a lot more Athletic than any of them.

Half an hour ago I was still laughing with my family, now I was sitting in a Navy Gulf stream ascending into the night on my way to Andrews Air-force Base. No one bothered to tell me what was going to happen and I didn't have anything do so I decided to use the chance to do something productive. That was finally starting my own Star wars Old Republic story line with a Jedi Knight. Yes, I occasionally played computer games as long as they didn't really relate to my job, Halo was an exception though. That was one epic franchise, perhaps even better than Star wars.

When I died again in my game I stated out of the airplanes window. What was important enough to drag me off from dinner?

-Line breaker-  
In the early hours of the morning Percy also landed in Andrews. I stood on the tarmac with crossed arms waiting for his AC-130 to reach its parking position. Through out the night nearly one hundred Seals had arrived at the base so what ever was going on...it was big.

I was wearing in my favorite dessert camo jumpsuit and was holding a mug of coffee in my hands. The airplane rolled down the tarmac and finally powered down in front of me. A few seconds later the cargo bay door lowered itself and my oldest friend climbed out of the back looking groggy.

Percy walked up to me, "Morning Kelphead." "Morning Soph, so what the fuck is going on?" I shrugged, "No idea. You are supposed to report to the Commanders Office for a briefing.

Percy nodded and I escorted him to the main building before heading down to the barracks that me and fellow Seals and I had turned into our HQ. I entered the barracks. The barracks weren't meant for more than seventy five people so the place was overcrowd with Seals. "Look here boys. Val is back." Anderson yelled. I showed him my middle finger. At least he seemed to have gotten over being dragged from his home despite having retired.

Despite my mature reaction half the guys jeered and wolf whistled. Under normal circumstances I would have seriously pissed off about this. I would have even gone to Percy and asked him to report this on my behalf however tensions were high and they usually didn't behave like this. Nobody knew why were all here and the sheer scale of our deployment suggested that somewhere shit was really getting out of hand.

"Shut up boys! Now listen up, Jackson a is here and is getting briefed by the boss."

**Okay, this is it. I hope you enjoy this. You can expect some shooting in the next chapter.**

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	32. AN

**Okay, pretend that I never wrote the last chapter and lets go back to the end of "Lets blow shit up". I nearly finished this chapter but just didn't like the direction this story was taking so I will let this mission take a totally different turn. Ohh and yes, I am writing again. Sorry fokes, I messed up big time.**

**Winter Wolf over and out. **


	33. Creepy kisses

**So hello. Okay, I'll admit it. I'm a horrible person and I haven't updated anything in the last few months because I've been engaged in StarWars fanfictions which I am currently writing book two off... Well that and I've been just busy and I wasn't in the mood for another black ops. That really killed the story by the way. Now today while I was studying I suddenly felt this burning urge to experience Percabeth again so here I am again I will do my best to reactivate this story**

Percy pov.

"Okay folks. Listen up. We are being dispatched to Africa to resolve a hostage situation. Fifteen hours ago Carter, Zia, and Kadie Cane were on their way to a conference at the university Johannesburg. Thirteen hours ago air traffic control lost contact with their Learjet after the pilot announced that he had technical moufunctions. A few hours later the US embassy in Kongo received a rasom demand."

Sophie who sat in the first row raised her hand. "Yes Lt?" Sophie cleared her voice. "Let me guess sir. We are supposed to save them?"

I scratched the back of my head. "That's s the general plan. Okay, how doesn't know the drill?" Silence filled the room. "In that case let's gear up and get underway. The geeks in SOC will transmit Target data and a strike plan as we go. We're going jungle camouflage. Body armor is mandatory. I don't want to write any letters."

Sophie raised her hand again. "Yes Val." "I expect I'll be on the ground first and I need to be stealthy and mobile to do my job."

I sighed. "Everyone but Val has to wear heavy armor."

Annabeth.

(I'll try to write third person now)

The next to weeks passed much to slowly in Annabeth's opinion. She had gone home again and was helping Piper planning the world tour and according to Piper she was a big help.

She was much from happy though. That was largely due to the fact that Annabeth hadn't talked or heard from her boyfriend since. When a day after Percy left CNN announced that some family had been taken hostage in Africa she had gotten all excited until she finally told herself that the US military probably had more than one mission running at a time.

Annabeth had talked to Sally Jackson a few times on the phone to find out of she had heard anything but according to her it wasn't unusual that Percy Jackson went silent.

Annabeth was lying in a deck chair at the pool behind the house wearing only a bikini. She had a western style hat lowered over her face to shield her eyes from the sun. For once Annabeth was trying to relax and so far it was working.

Somewhere back in the house Annabeth heard the doorbell ring but she didn't pay it any attention. She kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the warm sun. Her thoughts drifted off again until finally something caught her attention.

Annabeth listened hard...nothing. She sighed and let her thoughts drift again. Then she felt lips pressing against hers. The blond girl instinctively punched the person who had the ordacity to kiss her and her fist connected with something that felt like a cheek.

Someone grunted on pain and she tore the hat of her face, sitting up right and froze when her eyes made contact with a pair of green one. It was Percy Jackson. He was wearing a blue gray cammo outfit and combat boots.

Annabeth's boyfriend rubbed his jaw looking sheepishly. "I'm sorry I guess." A lump of anger formed in Annabeth's stomach. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked bluntly.

"Should I leave?" Percy retorted, his eyes sparkling with humor. Annabeth scanned her boyfriend. He didn't seem to have any body parts missing and seemed to be alright except a already healing scrape on his cheek.

"No." Annabeth said softly and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, her boyfriend returned the embrace. Annabeth sighed happily as she breathed in his scent. "I missed you Seaweed brain." Annabeth announced, her voice soft. "I missed you to Wise Girl." Just than she spotted Piper standing at the door with her smartphone, filming the reunion.

Something told Annabeth that this would end up on Facebook one way or another. Annabeth sighed, despite rumors going through the media no body knew that she had ended up dating a Seaweed brain.

Annabeth winked at her sister and pulled away from her embrace meeting Percy's gaze for a moment. Then she kissed her boyfriend on the lips hard, while pulling him down to her.

If Piper had planned on putting up a video that would keep the fans asking themselves if she was in a relationship,... well this would definitely solve it.

Annabeth broke the kiss. "I took the liberty of moving your things into my room. If you want to we could go there for a moment and I'll show you were everything is. Or a few hours..." Percy sniggered. "Sounds like a great idea."

Annabeth turned to Piper. " Ohh stop filming you little...!" Piper laughed but lowered the phone. "I've got all the world wants to see.

**So, check me out on Wattpad. The name is Winter Wolf. The story is called StarWars: Renegade - In the name of the fallen. **

**Winter Wolf over and out. **


	34. Home

Annabeth  
Neither Percy not Annabeth ever managed to actually get to Annabeth's room. Instead they had ended up in the living room in an armchair. Annabeth had a curled up on her boyfriends lap who had his arms wrapped around her.

Piper and Jason joined them after a few minutes. "So Percy. How did your business tip go?" Piper asked with a neutral voice. Perseus smirked, "Quite well." Piper looked around as if to check if anybody was listening.

"The thing with the Kanes. Was that you." Annabeth glanced at her boyfriends curiously. "I can neither confirm nor deny that I or any member or my team was involved in the resolving of that hostage situation but I can tell you that there were a lot of Mosquitoes in that jungle. That and that that gang no longer exists. The Seal team in responsible for the Operation neutralized over one hundred suspects and took approximately thirty prisoners. It was a good fight." Percy said looking very pleased with himself and fist bumped with Jason.

"Sadly both Sophie's and my contracts with the Navy ran out yesterday and we decided not to extend them so we are being put into the reserves. That means unless we like go to war with Iran or something even bigger the Navy won't call me back into service."

At this Annabeth's eyes widened. "Wait, so you aren't leaving anymore." she asked. Percy nodded slowly. "That's exactly what it means." he leaned down and kissed Annabeth on the forehead.

They sat there in silence for a moment. "So, let's get back to planning. We are still having problems with the Veltins Arena in Gelsenkirchen. They don't seem to understand that we are expecting over seventy thousand. I want that stage set up in the north of the stadium and let's see if we can finally set the deal in St. Petersburg."

Sophie

When the phone rang Sophie was sitting in the Jackson households living room currently thinking about what to do next. She was no longer a member of the US Navy. In other words she was a civilian.

For Sophie that wasn't a desirable position to be in. She hadn't reenlisted again because she knew that if she stayed in to Navy Percy would stay too and Sophie knew that both she and Percy would be sent on extended deployments again, Syria for instance. Now that he had a girlfriend...

Percy also needed to get away. She had noticed it before but in their last mission she had seen it even more. Percy was approaching his breaking point and when people like him or Sophie broke it usually ended up in a lot of violence, the one thing they were truly good at

She also had another problem. Unlike Percy she hadn't gotten any degrees in her time in the Navy. Basically she was still in the same place she had been when she left high-school. Having a shoe box full of metals didn't get you decent paying jobs. More importantly after being a Navy Seals for the past years Sophie couldn't think of anything that would catch her intrest

Sophie glanced at Paul who had joined her in her brooding half an hour ago. Her adopted father and former teacher leaned back. "You could always enroll in a collage. Your high school grades are good enough to get just about any scholarship and with your metal of honor nearly every collage would love to get you. You could even get a sports scholarship in everything from martial arts to swimming. Your almost as fast as Percy and he could have gone to the Olympics if he wanted to."

Sophie sighed. "I spent the last few years saving my money. I could pay for all this on my own. You might be right though, going to collage does seem like a nice Idea. Just than the old school Nokia in Sophie's pocket started ringing. Of course Sophie had a smartphone too but when it came to being reachable Sophie went for reliable over luxury.

The Navy Seal pulled the phone out of her poket and took the call. "Sophie Mcking here." "Ahm hi, it's Piper McLean."  
Sophie raised an eyebrow. "Hello Ms McLean. Please don't tell me Percy is in trouble again?"

Sophie heard Piper chuckle. "No, it's not that. As you know we are going on a world tour soon and I wanted to know if your up for higher. That and I need your help to get Chloe out of school for the tour." Sophie sat up a bit straighter in the armchair. "I'm listening."

**Sorry, I know this is short. This story doesn't get the attention from me that it clearly deserves at the moment. Please Review anyway. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
